Pictures of You
by Lawli-chanxoxobigbang
Summary: Lawliet, experiencing death all around him, prepares to leave for Japan forever. Will Light be able to stop him? What lies in their paths? Together or separated? Who gets in their way? MAJOR IMPROVEMENT in writing at Ch:10. LightxL &one sided MattxMello A
1. Lawliet

Pictures of You

Pictures of You

I do not own Death Note or anything in this story.

Chapter 1: Lawliet

_**Sky – Love Holic**_

'_Hey Mom!' A little raven boy ran to a young, smiling woman. The woman had long, straight, black hair and flawless pale skin. The woman bent down on one knee as the little child, who looked exactly like her except male, gave her a hug. His thin pale arms wrapped around the woman's slender neck, as the woman gave him a kiss on his cheek. _

'_Lawliet…' The little raven nuzzled his face into the crook of the woman's neck. He sighed, his warm breath tickling the woman's flesh. The boy pulled back his face revealing a toothy grin. The woman smiled sweetly at the boy and lifted herself up, intertwining her fingers with that of the little boy's. _

_It was a beautiful sunny day, the wind was blowing softly, birds were singing and flowers were blooming. The mother and child walked quietly, their footsteps were faint against the hard concrete sidewalk. There were stores on their right, the grocery store, a couple dollar stores, and there was an ice cream parlor. _

'_MOMMY! MOMMY! CAN WE BUY AN ICE CREAM PLEASE?!' The little boy pointed at the store, jumping as his sandals made thuds on the ground. He had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. His onyx eyes shimmered as the rays of sunlight hit it. _

'_Sure sweetie.' Lawliet squealed with delight as he ran inside the ice cream parlor. The woman softly chuckled and ran after the little boy. The inside had a couple small wooden tables with two chairs on each side. There was a counter that stood beside the glass window, where all the ice cream tubs sat. Tall stools were set up in front of the counter. Menus hung on the wall with all the different ice cream choices and prices. Lawliet was standing in front of the menus thinking long and hard on what to choose. His thumb was in his mouth and he was nibbling at it slowly. The older raven walked to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder._

'_Um….i want a strawberry cone mommy.' Lawliet looked up at his mother smiling, anticipation obviously showing as he fidgeted with his fingers. The woman held the boy's hand and walked him over to one of the employees. _

'_I'd like two strawberry cones please.' The lady went over to the counter and scooped up four scoops of strawberry ice cream. She piled two on each of the crusty brown cones and gave them to the mother, who handed it to Lawliet. Lawliet, holding the ice cream and eyeing it as if it were bombs that if they hit the ground would explode and kill everybody, walked over to one of the tables and sat down waiting patiently for his mother to come and join him. The older raven paid the woman and strolled over to the younger raven. _

'_Mommy…where's daddy?' Lawliet stopped licking his cone and looked up at the older woman, dark coal eyes meeting another pair of dark coal eyes. _

'_Daddy…is in heaven Lawliet. I told you that before.' The long haired raven looking away from her son's questionable look. The younger raven was surely not naïve and he knew his mother was lying. His father was a bad man and he had hurt his mother. He wasn't in heaven he was in hell. But he didn't want to ask anymore. They finished their ice cream cones and walked out hand in hand not saying a word._

'_Now Lawli-chan what would you like to do?' His mother smiled at him and it made his heart warm. He loved being called "Lawli-chan"._

'_I don't know what would you like to do mommy?' _

'_Lawli-chan, how about we go to the playground?' Lawliet laughed and squeezed his mother hand. _

'_Okay mommy.' They walked together and pressed the button to cross the street. A red car was driving and the older raven eyed the car suspiciously. The younger raven kept blabbering on and on about what they could do at the park and how much fun they'll have. The red car kept coming closer and closer and it wasn't like it was slowing down. They were still crossing the street when the red car accelerated and the woman stopped dead in her tracks. She felt shocked and scared, utter horror, she wanted to move but her legs, her legs stopped moving. The car was so close and she looked at her child. He was staring at the car, his eyes large with horror. Lawliet held tighter onto his mother's hand but the mother ripped his hand off of hers and pushed him away. The car was merely a few meters away from the woman as she stood there alone. Lawliet was on the ground, salty liquid filling his eyes as it darted from his mother and the red car that was going to hit her, then to the red car the sped off as his mother lay there in a pool of blood. _

Lawliet woke up screaming and panting hard. His body hurt, it hurt badly. The raven slowly got up. He realized that his pajama top and bottom was discarded mysteriously and he was left in only his boxers. The window was open and a gush of air hit his body. He started to shiver, _'Why is the window opened?'_ and the boy rubbed his eyes.

Lawliet got up from his bed and turned to the mirror. Red gashes were all over his body the cuts were dry. His pale white legs were no longer pale but were light pink on the areas that wasn't cut. He touched the marks and winced at the pain. Lawliet started to look around for the object that placed these injuries on him. His room was a mess, the white sheets that spread on his bed were covered in blood stains and were out of place. The blood stains were most likely from his wounds that fell while he was sleeping. There was broken beer bottles and glass all over the floor along with cigarette butts. Then something long and black caught Lawliet's eyes. He started to limp towards the suspicious item. Lawliet's mouth dropped open and closed abruptly. _'A whip?'_

Anger flowed through him but he kept his face stoic. He started to head over to the master bedroom. _'He probably was the one who did this to me. Came home late and drunk definitely stressed over his goddamn work and took it out on me.' _ Lawliet stopped at a large white door. This was the master bedroom and behind this door lay an abusive man. Lawliet didn't bother knocking on the door, he slowly turned the handle and peered inside. Light snoring could be heard from the sleeping man. His chest rose and fell at a rhythmic pattern. _'The devil was sleeping like an angel.'_ Lawliet scoffed, as he turned away and closed the door.

The raven reached his bedroom and he just wanted to fall back on his bed and slip away from reality but he knew that school was in a couple hours and he had to get ready. Lawliet sighed and walked over to the bathroom, his legs felt a little better and he could walk a bit better than before. Said boy stripped off his boxers and stepped into the shower. Hot water washed away the dry blood and cleared his mind, he started to think. _'Mother…I-I miss you.' _ Lawliet stepped out of the shower and began to dress. He applied some eyeliner, which he really need not since he already had bags under his eyes. His pale white face, which luckily had not been hit by the whip, crashed with the darkness of his eyes and his unruly long black hair.

Lawliet turned to look at his clock. '_7…it's a bit early but I can stop by the cemetery.' _ He gathered his books and stuffed them in his book bag and started to head downstairs.

The raven was at the bottom of the stairs when an old man called out his name.

"Lawliet-san, why, may I ask, you are leaving right now?" Lawliet turned around to see his butler Watari standing his hands folded.

"Ah…I'll be stopping by the cemetery today Watari." Lawliet started to walk away when Watari stopped him.

"I would like to drive you there Lawliet-san." The raven sighed, Watari has always been there to care for him and would never let him go to the cemetery alone because once he'd go there it was very difficult for him to leave.

"Thank you Watari." With that Lawliet and Watari walked side by side and left the mansion.

It wasn't a long drive to the cemetery. His mother had died 13 years ago when he was only 4. His father was part of a mob and died in a Hit and Run. His father anyway didn't care much about his family. Sex and free food was all he wanted from the raven's mother and from Lawliet, he could do nothing since his mother protected and defended him. After both deaths of his parents Lawliet had nobody to take care of him so his uncle had got custody over him. Just like his younger brother, Lawliet's uncle, Miguel Ray, was part of the mob.

"Lawliet-san, we're here." Watari opened the window that separated the driver seats with the passenger's. They took the long, slick, black limo, as usual, to the cemetery. Lawliet nodded to Watari and got out of the car. He walked slowly through the graveyard not looking at any of the tombstones and keeping his eyes locked on the one he came for. It was really quite easy to find, all of the other tombstones had loads and loads of flowers while his mother's grave stood bare. He would've bought as much flowers and even more for his mother but he was poor himself. His uncle was the one with all the money and he wouldn't give a penny to Lawliet except for the must haves and to his uncle, giving flowers to the dead was not a must have. The raven met his destination and looked down at his mother's grave.

"Here lies a beloved mother and wife, Kim Naomi Hideki." Lawliet mumbled as fell to his knees and ignored the striking pain that hit his knees from the wounds. His large onyx eyes shimmered with a transparent salty liquid he was quite used to, even though he hated to show it.

"Hey mom…" That was the exact same words he said the last time he saw her.

"I had a dream about you. It was really quite nice, we were going to eat ice cream and you asked me what I wanted to do and I didn't know. Then you suggested for us to go to the p-park…" Cold, wet tears fell from his midnight black orbs and down the pale white face. Lawliet fell and sat on his bottom the pain overcoming him.

"I m-miss y-you… mommy," Choked sobs escaped the trembling pastel-pale lips.

"I have n-nobody, nobody that loves me…." The raven tried to get back his composure but couldn't the loss of his mother was still too immense and the tears started to roll off his eyes, the portal of emotions. He looked down as if he was ashamed of showing this much sentiment.

"And that devil, Miguel, he beats me…he beats me hard, a-and I can't do anything about it and it's not fair! Then at school….there's this boy…." Lawliet started to trail off. He looked up at the grave stone with fierce eyes and stood up on his knees to grab the stone and wrap his injured arms around it. He screamed in agony, his eyes closed shut, as tears continued falling leaving behind stains. He hated that he lost his mother, the only person who loved and cared about him.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME IN T-THIS COLD HEARTLESS WORLD?! WHY MOMMY? ….why?" As if on cue, Lawliet realized how stupid and utterly useless this was. His normal stoic self was now peeled off and was left with a blubbering fool. He quickly got up and wiped his tears with the heel of his palm, sniffling slightly, and stared at the rock that was engraved with his mother's name. Black orbs searched the tombstone as if hoping it would be all just a sick joke and his mother's name would be erased. He hoped that for 13 years, each time being turned down and brought back to the reality of his mother dead. He turned on his heels and left the graveyard never once looking back. Without a word Lawliet got in and Watari drove him to To-ou high school.

'_I hate you for leaving me.'_

--

Well this is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Don't worry i promise you this story will be long i love reading long stories and i will update like several times in one day (: i just really would appreciate it if you guys can leave your thoughts for me** Please Review!** Thank you (:


	2. Mystery Boy

Picture of You

Picture of You

I do not own death note or anything in this story.

Chapter 2: Mystery Boy

_**Dream of a Doll – Love Holic**_

'_Kim Naomi Hideki...'_ Sapphire eyes scanned the picture that lay in his lap. A pale woman with long black tresses, midnight dark eyes and a warm motherly smile looked back at him. His finger traced over her cheek bones and down her jaw line.

'_If only I got to know you, mother.'_

--

"CHIEF YAGAMI!" A tall man with a black afro and grey suit ran into Soichiro Yagami's office panting hard, sweat trickling down his temple.

"What is it Aizawa?" Chief Yagami's eyes narrowed. Mr. Aizawa's breathing became normal and he sighed, wiping the sweat off with the back of his hand and keeping his cool composure.

"We caught them. We caught the drug dealer and his customer. They were resisting but we gave them a couple knocks in the head and face. The drug dealer is in the interrogation room right now." Soichiro stood up a smirk on his face. _'We're getting close in catching you in the act…Miguel.'_

"Great job Aizawa, take 5. I'll be asking the man some questions." A middle aged man with short receding black hair and earth color suit walked past Aizawa and gave him a pat on the back as he walked into the interrogation room. He closed the door behind him. In the dark room was a man sitting on a table with two chairs. Mr. Soichiro stepped closer to get a better look at the man. The drug dealer had short, blond hair and stubble. His right eye was bruised and his lips were bleeding a bit. Chief sighed and walked over to the chair in front of the drug dealer, his first impression of the man would be good looking, rich, decent, respectable, and probably didn't have trouble with the ladies. But he didn't look like that now. He was a criminal. Soichiro took the chair in front of the man and sat in it. The man didn't even look at Mr. Yagami, it was like he didn't know or care that he was there.

"What's your name?" The chief stared at the blonde's blue eyes, which riveted to meet his black ones. The blonde studied the older man carefully, as if there was nothing to be afraid of he gave a big toothy grin and leaned closer to the chief.

"Da name's Aiber." The blonde nodded his head and chuckled a bit before replacing the grin with a blank look. Soichiro stared at him a couple seconds and leaned in closer also.

"You do know why you're here, right?"

"Got caught sellin' drugs ain't no biggy." The drug dealer scratched the inside of his ear with his pinky and made a face of slight discomfort, as he jerked his head back. Soichiro sighed and in a monotonous voice he said,

"I want to know where you get your supplies from and who you work with." Aiber immediately stopped picking at the grime in his ear, wiped his finger on his blue faded jeans, and exactly like earlier, he leaned in closer. Soichiro assuming that as sign he was going to tell him something important leaned in closer also so that they were inches apart, he could smell the whiskey and cigarettes as Aiber began to talk.

"I ain't tellin' you no shit." The blond retreated from the close encounter, afraid he might get another bruised eye if he stayed any closer to the Chief, and started to smile as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth and chewed like a cow. Soichiro looked down at the ground and chuckled darkly.

"Is that so, Mr. Aiber?"

It was a beautiful day at To-ou high school the sun was shining and the wind was blowing softly. To-out high school was quite a large school. It was well taken care of and the students here were overall smart and respecting. The field, the high school had was long and green, the grass having no weeds at all and was trimmed and watered regularly. Large, ebony trees stood bordering the field their branches almost bare, with winter just around the corner. The crimson crunchy leaves were all on the ground and those that weren't hung onto dear life not wanting to fall as it will be covered in white blankets of snow soon enough and forever forgotten.

Young adults stood in crowds in front of the high school waiting for the morning bell to ring and begin their classes. All were laughing and chattering away without a care in the world. Couples sat on benches kissing and others ran around like children. There were teens playing football and others running around the track Yes To-ou high school was a happy place. Everybody was happy except one boy.

Watari parked the black limo in front of the joyous school. Lawliet rolled down his window to look outside, his slender pale fingers tracing the top of the opened window. Watari glanced at the raven who still hadn't stepped out of the car; his heart ached knowing that the boy he had loved and taken care of was unwilling to go to school. This was, however, the safest place the raven could be in. It has already been a month when school started and Lawliet hadn't made a single friend. Nobody visited him in the mansion, he was very lonely. Watari sighed,

"Lawliet-san?" Black onyx eyes turned to look at the old man.

"Yes Watari?"

"Are you going to be okay going to school today?" Lawliet looked away to take one last glance at the beautiful school, that he wasn't really welcomed in, and rolled up the window. He turned to face the old man giving him all his attention.

"Yes Watari, why wouldn't I be?" The raven gave his butler an innocent, naïve blank expression. Watari couldn't take it, he hated seeing this boy acting stoic when he had already seen the true Lawliet.

"No…no reason. Did you make any friends yet Lawliet-san?" The pale boy narrowed his eyes in thought and looked down at his fingers while fidgeting with them. He didn't want to say to Watari he hadn't made any friends and he realized being silent like this only made it more suspicious that he didn't make any friends.

"Yes Watari. I did." Said man looked at his rear view mirror. Lawliet was fidgeting with his fingers, a habit he had whenever he was in an uncomfortable situation. _'Lawliet-san…you are most definitely lying.'_

"That's good to hear," Watari looked at his watch. "And I advise you, Lawliet-san, to leave to your class now if you don't want to get swamped by rowdy students."

"Okay Watari, I'll see you this after-"

"No Lawliet. You won't see me this afternoon."

Lawliet's eyes widened and he waited patiently for an answer from his butler, as he showed his usual nervous habit.

"Why Watari?" Watari looked straight out the window and didn't bother to look at the agitated boy. He felt so guilty for making Lawliet even more nervous than he already was.

"I'm sorry Lawliet-san but Miguel has some important guests arriving and he needs me to be of their service. I hope you understand." Lawliet stopped fidgeting with his fingers and took his book bag which was laid beside him.

"I understand Watari. I'll just walk home by myself." With that the raven stepped out of the limo and it sped off leaving Lawliet alone in the huge school.

Eyes glared at Lawliet, eyes full of hate, fear, and disgust. He walked straight into the school aware of the stares he was receiving. _'Why do they hate me? I'm not the one doing all those crimes. I'm not the one who's a merciless killer. So why do I strike fear in other's hearts? Are they afraid that I'll call over my mob friends and kill them?'_

"Oomph." Lawliet was knocked back into reality (literally) as he collided with another teen; the raven apologized several times while rubbing his bruise on his head. Lawliet didn't think to look once at the person he knocked into he just wanted to apologize and leave but that's not what the other individual had in mind. A hand grabbed his neck and pinned him on the wall, lifting him higher and higher off the ground. Lawliet chocked out a few curses and finally laid eyes on the person who was holding him off the ground. It was a Mello and with Mello was sure to be Matt, his best friend.

"Watch where you're going, freak." The blond boy dropped the raven down and feasted on the sight before him. Lawliet was coughing and trying to get oxygen through his lungs again. After getting his regular breathing pace the raven stared coldly at the blond but kept his trademark expression.

"I, however, was kind enough to apologize, you choke me and lift me off the ground just because I knocked into you and you call me the freak."

"Why you little-" Matt grabbed Mello before he pounced on the raven again and beat him senseless.

"Mello, stop man, chill let's get outta here." Mello gritted his teeth, rage and fury in his eyes. He pushed the raven to the wall, and was rewarded with a groan of pain. Matt smiled and Mello started to chuckle. The raven threw daggers at them with his eyes as they turned around and walked off. _'I hate those guys. What am I saying? I hate this whole school. I just can't wait to get to class; I need to see that beautiful face again. That one face that makes all my worries go away.' _ Lawliet ran off to class not wanting to be caught in the crowd of crazy teenagers.

Light Yagami sighed. He ran his hand through his silky brown hair. _'1 month into school and its already boring.' _ Light came to class early, he usually wouldn't, but he wasn't in the mood to be annoyed by stupid fan girls. He was always stalked and chased by girls and they would never give him any breathing space, especially a certain blonde girl but he dismissed the thought and his eyes riveted to the door which was now slowly being opened. Long, slender pale fingers turned the knob of the door. Light's eyes looked at the tips of his fingers to up his arm, his snow white neck, his pastel-pale lips, and then immediately his eyes locked onto midnight black orbs. In stepped, to Light, a ghost looking boy. Light's heart started to throb really hard and his breathing became ragged. _'What the hell? Who is this guy? How come I've never seen him before? What is this damn feeling?'_ Light's air got cut off when those coal black eyes looked straight at him. Light looked away at the sudden intensity he was feeling and busied himself with the stupid math problems he had out. The auburn boy heard soft footsteps behind him then the loud squeaky noise of a chair being pulled out and the quick tap noise of the pale boy sitting.

They were the only two students in the room and the teacher was dozing off. Light felt eyes on him and he turned his head slightly, his mouth dropped. The raven boy was staring right at him with absolutely no evidence of expression on his face whatsoever. Light's eyes narrowed, _'Who is this guy…'_ as he quickly studied the boy and turned around. _'He sits so weirdly. Something like a monkey and I've never really noticed him. I don't blame myself he fits in perfectly with the white walls except for that mess of black hair…' _ The bell rang and students started to fill the classes, as usual girls all sat around Light, all screaming and stating their undying love for him, not to mention a couple slaps in the face here and there, before they slowly settled in. Light turned around to look at the back of the class, the pale boy was playing around with his pencil. The auburn haired boy lips curled into a little smile. _'I'm going to find out about you…mystery boy.'_

--

OH MA GAD I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! D: I'm sorry guys I had another chapter 2 up and it SUCKED like soooooooooooo totally sucked I was so upset with it I wanted to end the story right there and delete my account and everything but I looked at ur nice reviews and I just couldn't let you guys …stay like that so i spent all making ideas and stuff. Sorry if it's confusing it was confusing for me to but I finally made the master plan!! CHYEAH (: anyway **please review and GODDAMIT THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE NICE COMMENTS!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!**


	3. Meeting

Picture Of You

Picture Of You

I do not own Death Note or anything in this Story

Chapter 3: Meeting

_**30 Seconds to Mars – The Kill**_

Lawliet fiddled with the pencil in his hand completely oblivious to the constant stares, the most popular boy in the school, was giving him. _'Light actually noticed me…I should talk to him, he is one of my peers after all, I won't show any sign of affection towards him…but…' _ The pale boy sighed and picked up the wooden object, (which he of course had to do unusually) with his forefinger and thumb, lifted it in the air and inspected it thoroughly.

**Light's POV**

Light Yagami rested his head on his desk and heaved a big sigh. He was bored to death by the math teacher's incoherent ramblings and he wasn't even able to just think by himself because of the girls that were around him kept poking him and asking for dates, which Light flat out refused. _'These girls just don't get it do they?' _

The sunlight shone through the window and Light looked out the large window. The clouds in the sky drifted away steadily. Students who didn't have anymore classes yet started to go home happily with their friends.

Light slowly twisted his head to see the intriguing pale boy. _'How come I've never seen him before? He didn't even once speak to me either… everybody speaks to me at least once. They all want to be my friend. How come he didn't?' _Said boy still had the pencil up in the air studying it, gold-brown orbs narrowed as it fell upon the raven's neck. There were two faint but large red lines on the pale flesh. _'What are those marks? ….They're too big to be cuts and I'm sure this boy doesn't hurt himself…does he? But how can somebody make those marks on themselves indubitably without being scared of breaking their necks or …cutting' _ Light shook his head and dismissed the thought, turning his head around only to have a blond girl with pig tails in black clothing stand in front of him.

"LIGHT-KUN!!" Misa had a cute smile on her face. Her lips was coated with thick hot pink lip gloss and she was wearing too much eye shadow which made her look like an alien.

"What is it Misa?" Light grumbled staring at the blond girl with a frown. Said girl crossed her arms over her chest and put a manicured finger to her lips. She looked up at the ceiling, as if her thoughts were up there and she was ready to pick them. An evil smile, at least that's what Light thought, stretched across her face whilst she looked at Light, her blue eyes shimmering in the luminescent light emitted by the light fixtures, she leaned forward and placed both her hands on either side of his desk. Her shirt lowered a bit but all enough to see some cleavage.

"You know… the Halloween ball is coming soon and I was wondering if-"

"No." Misa's smile vanished, her cheeks inflated to a pout.

"But Light!! That's not fair! Who are you going to go with then?" Light scowled. _'Somebody more intelligent than you, stupid blond skank.'_

"Misa, just leave me alone please." The blonde's mouth dropped open but she left nonetheless in quite a big huff. Light sighed and rested his head on his palm. _'Man, she is troublesome.' _

"Excuse me, Light?" The chestnut-haired boy looked up to see the plump, old math teacher with a tall, lanky lady, both smiling at him really hard.

"Yes Mr. Toichi?"

"This is Mrs. Misora." The lanky lady smiled even harder, that it looked like her teeth were going to shatter if she put any more pressure on them, she held out her hand which was shaking furiously, she was obviously in a flustered state. Light slowly shook Mrs. Misora's hand which then after she relaxed and let out some air she was holding in her lungs. This time she smiled genuinely and began to speak.

"Hello Light. I was wondering if you would be so kind to help set up for the Halloween ball. It's going to be quite grand and I probably just need half and hour with you at the most."

"I understand. I'll come by today after school." Mrs. Misora squealed as she grabbed Light's shoulder to give a small squeeze as some kind of thank you and was escorted out the door by Mr. Toichi.

'_Great…'_

The warm autumn breeze rattled the branches on the trees, the crimson leaves swaying. Students all were leaving To-ou high school with friends and family and it was soon to be empty. Lawliet was under one of the many large ebony trees reading a novel. He decided he would read a while before he left to go to his house, since Watari wasn't here to pick him up. A ray of sunlight hit the raven's face warming up his soft pale skin, unharmed by the beatings he received last night. Lawliet breathed in a large amount of air, filling his lungs, then letting it out slowly. The gusts of air tickled his skin making the hair on the back of his neck stand. The raven put down his book to indulge the beauty of the school around him after hours. He only wished he could enjoy this beauty and sense of relaxation frequently.

"If only my life was perfect."

Lawliet sighed one last time and picked up his book (the usual, unusual way he holds things) and began reading, unaware of the two figures approaching him from behind.

--

"I'll be sure to help out again Mrs. Misora."

"Okay Light. Thank you." Light stepped out the gym where the Halloween dance was going to be held. He had to do some calculations for how the gym was going to be set up and the capacity of people it can hold. His sun-kissed hands ran through silky chestnut brown tresses.

"I wonder who I'm going to the dance with…all the girls here are definitely not my type."

He walked out of the school and breathed in the warm air greedily which was soon to be piercing ice cold. _'I should call home, make sure Mom and Sayu aren't worrying...but I can walk home in 5 minutes so I guess its okay.' _ Light began walking home, it was only a couple blocks from school and he could get some exercise. The teen's eyebrows furrowed in thought. _'I can't believe I didn't notice that boy was in my math class. I don't think he's in any of my other classes if he is I'm sure not observant… I wonder what those marks are on his neck….and I really have to find out what his name is, there's something about him that's unusual.' _

"YOU STOLE THE ONE PERSON THAT MEANT THE MOST TO ME!" Light abruptly was brought back from the world in his brain. He looked around for the source of that insane yelling when he spotted two small figures towering over a small motionless body. They were on the field under a tree, whilst auburn orbs strained to identify the individuals. One of the two dominant figures had blond hair and was pounding fists at the victim's abdomen. The other had bright red hair who was thrusting kicks at the frail body's chest and arms.

There was a vicious burning in Light's heart he clutched at it, a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. _'What the hell…my heart…this pain…this feeling…who are those guys? Why are they hurting that person? I…I can't just stay here and not do anything. I have to save ..'_ Light's eyes widened when a limo pulled up in front of the two assertive males. The door of the limo opened and the two boys ran to the limo and hopped in, leaving the individual on the ground.

The auburn boy gathered up his strength and ran with all his might to the figure. _'Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead.' _Light squinted his eyes when he saw the same long black hair. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stood a couple inches away from the familiar figure.

"I-It's y-you..."

--

_'YOU STOLE THE ONE PERSON THAT MEANT TO ME.'_

_'TO ME...'_

_'TO ME...'_

_'TO ME..._'

Lawliet shot open his eyes, ripping pain rolling throughout his body. The sound of rushing water and soft music filled his ears.

_**Do you feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? **_

The pale boy was lying down on a bed and gripped the edge of the mattress. Black onyx eyes still dazed. _'Where am i…'_ He looked around the room he was in, it was beige and had a couple posters of a few bands. There were two bookcases filled with encyclopedias, novels, and law books. _'Law eh?_' There was a desk with a laptop resting on it and a rubbish bin beside it. _'Who's room is this and why am I here?' _

_**Like somehow you just don't belong. And no one understands you.**_

The sound of water stopped and there were soft footsteps coming closer to the lying boy. The raven closed his eyes shut quickly, the footsteps stopped. Lawliet didn't sense any movement around him and opened his eyes a bit. A warm towel touched his face and he winced at the contact.

"I know it hurts a bit but you're going to have to go through with it."

'That voice...' Lawliet opened his eyes fully this time to look at the soul caring for him. Onyx eyes met gold-brown ones. The raven felt a mixed batch of emotions surge over him but he kept silent. _'Light brought me to his room? He found me...'_

_**Do you ever wanna runaway? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you screaming**_

"You're finally awake eh?" _'That warmness in his voice...sounds like … herr._' Lawliet slowly nodded and the luscious red lips of the chestnut-haired boy smiled. Light dipped the towel into the bowl of water, wringed it out, and wiped the little blood drawing from a cut on the raven's lip. His silky brown bangs fell in front of his stunning gold-brown eyes, removing the towel from the pale flesh and he put it down.

_**No you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels all right. **_

_**You don't know what it's like. To be like me. To be hurt. To feel lost.**_

_**To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. **_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down.**_

"W-why are you doing this?" The dark coal eyes still haven't left his gaze on the auburn haired boy. Light's eyebrows furrowed and he narrowed his eyes, locking it with that of the raven's.

"What are you talking about?" There was a long pregnant silence and Lawliet looked away from the concerning eyes of Lights, his eyes riveted out the window and to the clouds. The huge white puffs of gas slowly drifted away to farther places and soon was to be meshed together with other clouds, letting go all the evaporated fluids, pouring hard on the ground below.

"Nothing..." The pale boy mumbled. Light stared at the individual laying in front of him. _'Something's wrong...'_ The auburn haired boy stood up and walked to the bathroom in his room.

_**And no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life.**_

"So what's your name?" Lawliet turned away from the clouds and looked at Light, he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and matching pants. There was a long silence and Light started to get nervous. _'Those eyes...feel so lonely.'_

"Lawliet."

_**Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more?**_

"Lawliet..."

--

"We have a big problem Miguel, Aiber got caught selling drugs to Wedy." A man with short, spiked black hair said as he took a long drag on his cigar. Miguel and four of the member of the mob sat in the raven's uncle living room. Miguel was sitting with his legs resting on the glass table in front of him, a bowl of peanuts in between his two feet. Miguel had creamy white skin and long ebony hair that was tied back in a pony tail. His eyes were midnight black and he had a couple wrinkles around his forehead. The older raven was well built and was wearing a dark navy shirt with black jeans. Miguel looked very young for his age.

"I know Isamu...I know." Miguel fiddled around with a couple peanuts he had in his hand which Watari had served them. Sadao, a newly made member of the mob, eyed Miguel, a hint of anger in his eyes but he quickly replaced it with a blank look.

"Well Boss, what we gon' do 'bout it." A large, muscular, bald man with several piercings in his left ear took a bunch of peanuts and popped them in his mouth, making a loud crunching noise as his molars crushed the nuts. Rage flowed through Miguel's blood. _'Aiber….you better not say anything.'_ He stood up immediately kicking the glass table, frustration overwhelming him. It shattered to a million pieces and Sadao, Isamu, and the bald man mouth dropped open in awe.

"I DON'T KNOW KENTA! GODDAMIT! THE FUCKING POLICE WILL FIND OUR ASSES IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! And... Fumia...We just haveta do something about it and quick." The raven sighed, shaking his head while he walked over to a large brown chest. Sadaoa's e widened at the object in the chest. An evil smile stretched across Miguel's face. He picked up the long, heavy, steel black pistol.

"This is going to be fun..."

--

OOH!! i like this chapter. well my Microsoft word kinda messed up with me so i haveta use notepad which let me tell those who never used it to type before IT SUCKS! So anyway two mysterious figures beat the crap out of Lawliet and leave. Light helps Lawliet and gets weird feelings. (Typical :D) and evil Miguel is planning something. D: sorry for all these ...is it called OC? well all these random made up characters with this story there isn't any actual death note characters that fit in. I did use Aiber and Wedy so i guess its alright? the song lyrics i used was Welcome to my life - Simple Plan its such a good song and its perfect of Lawliet (: i tried making this a long chapter and i hope you guys like it **Please Review** and cya!!

oo I re-read this chapter… and I just plain suck. Somebody else can make this so much more better and I'm just ruining this idea. ): man….if only I could write better.

'


	4. Strawberry Cheesecake

Picture of You

Picture of You

I do not own Death Note or anything this story.

Chapter 4: Strawberry Cheese Cake

_**Curses – Bullet for My Valentine**_

"Did you rough him up a bit, Mello, Matt?"

"Yeah…dad." Mello looked away from his father, his gaze on the world outside. A man with short silver hair in a black suit and tie sat in front of the two boys in the limo.

"Somebody saw us though Mr. Fumia." Matt took out his Nintendo DS and turned it on, the annoying theme song getting on Fumia's nerves but he kept his cool.

"Did he see your face Mello?" Said boy stared out the window. Children were out in their own front yards running around and playing with their mothers. The young blond winced at the pain he felt in his chest. _'Lucky…'_ Fumia looked at his son, his face evident with concern, and he touched his shoulder, bringing the boy out of his thoughts. The teen turned to look at his father.

"Do you know that Wedy got caught buying drugs for me from Aiber, one of Miguel's men?" Mello eye's widened, his sapphire blue orbs searching for any hint of sarcasm but in vain.

"You think she'll say anything Mr. Fumia?" The red head pressed the buttons on his game rapidly. _'Sai Bat Paw Sai.'(1) _

"It's quite likely… I got a call from Miguel he said he's meeting up with his men to make a plan. I should be getting a call from him soon." As if on cue Mr. Fumia's cell phone rang and the two teens eyed the phone.

"Hello? Miguel? I see. Yes. If we must, yes okay I'll get my boy's on it. Yes I think they can handle it, I taught them well." Matt and Mello completely unaware to what was going on stared at their boss in silence.

"Okay Miguel, see you later." Fumia hung up and chuckled a bit.

"What's going on Dad?" An evil smile stretched across the older man's face.

"You boys remember what I taught you about guns right?"

* * *

(AN: The break isn't working so i'm just adding this ... or maybe if the break works then there's no need for this but ...i dunno (: chyeah

* * *

"Mr. Yagami?" Said man dropped the files in his hand on the desk before him and looked up to see Aizawa standing in his doorway.

"What is it?"

"The truck to deliver Aiber and Wedy to the prison is on its way."

"Good Aizawa, start preparing, we're going to leave soon." Aizawa left in a rush as Soichiro looked at the clock in his office.

'_Miguel…'_

* * *

The silence was killing Light. After he came from the bathroom the two males hadn't spoken once. The auburn haired boy was sitting in a chair away from the bed the lying injured boy was occupying. His chest rose and fell at a steady pace and he was looking out the window. The sun was covered by the clouds which all gathered together. The blue sky was now a dull grey. The warm autumn breeze was now cool, all of this meant it was going to rain soon. Light eyed the raven that looked like he hadn't acknowledged Light being here. The only sound in the room was the soft breathing of Lawliet and the stereo. He decided to be the one who broke the silence.

"So….Lawliet who were those guys that … you know.?" The raven's body transfixed as he slowly locked eyes with the auburn's. Light's eye's narrowed. The eyes that looked back at him were filled with hurt, terror, and loneliness.

'_What's with Lawliet…' _ There was a long awkward silence between the two. Midnight black orbs still hadn't removed its gaze on that of the auburn teen's. _'Are we having a staring contest?'_ Gold-brown eyes narrowed as it stared harder at the dark pools that were Lawliet's eyes. The trees outside started to blow, the wind howling, and the sounds of light thunder threatening the world below of the showers that soon were to fall. Light's eyes started to twitch and that immediately made the pale boy's lips curve upwards to a, rather odd-looking, smile. The auburn boy was taken aback. _'This is the first time I've seen him smile…and I know why, that smile is plain creepy.'_ Salty liquid filled the amber eyes, but restrained himself from blinking them away. _'Damn…he makes it look so easy.' _The black orbs were unwavered unlike the other sets of eyes. A couple tears rolled down Light's cheeks and his eyes began to sting which unintentionally blinked. A huge smile spread across Lawliet's face which made Light scowl.

"Fine, you win." Lawliet's smile vanished and he turned his attention back at the window. Rain started to fall from the misty sky. Anger flowed through Light's blood whilst balling his fists. _'Why isn't he talking to me? He didn't even answer my question.'_ The auburn boy let out a loud groan of frustration and slammed his fist on the table beside him, which caught the attention of the pale boy's.

"What's wrong Light-kun?" Burnt-sienna eyes widened. _'That's odd… I don't remember ever telling him my name.' _He realized how stupid he was being. Light was the most popular student in the school and everybody knew his name. Even weird people.

"It's just that I helped you but you don't even acknowledge me nor do you answer any of my questions." The rain fell down harder saturating the ground. Lawliet slowly lifted himself up, groaning as pain seared through him. Light rushed over to help the boy up who scooted backwards so his back rested on the headboard of the bed. He gave out a long sigh and Light retreated back.

"By me not telling you anything is nothing but helping you, Light-kun. I'm sorry I have been ignoring you though, I was being thoughtless." Light's lips started to tremble not knowing what to form, a smile for the raven apologizing, or a frown for not providing a well enough explanation to why he didn't answer his question. He chose the latter.

"What are you talking about Lawliet? I want to know why those guys were hurting you. Did you do something to them? I doubt that some random people would just beat you up so viciously like that… Now that I think of it that blond guy did say you stole somebody important from him! Who'd you steal and why?!" Lawliet stared hard at Light; his blank face was now filled with anger and hurt, and Light was shocked.

"I don't know what Mello meant when he said I stole somebody from him… how can I when the only person precious to me was stolen from me?"

'_Oh god… I hit a sore spot.'_ Light got up from his seat and walked over to the end of the bed keeping his eyes on Lawliet. The raven started to fidget with his fingers and looked down.

"I'm sorry Lawliet-kun." Pale fingers stopped fidgeting and he looked up at the boy sitting on the bed with him.

"It's not your fault so I don't need your apology." The raven looked away from Light and began fidgeting with his fingers again. Amber eyes still hadn't left Lawliet. Light studied the raven hard. His long black tresses fell in his inky eyes. Lawliet's cheeks were slightly pink and it matched perfectly with the soft pastel lips of his. Amber eyes narrowed as he saw the pale boy's neck and lower. He remembered when he first brought Lawliet to his room after he found him on the ground unconscious, he stripped off his shirt and was appalled at the sight. From his neck down to his abdomen was covered in whip lashes, and the most recent beatings left blue black bumps and bruises and cuts.

'_If somebody was stolen from him why did that guy….Mello? Say to Lawliet that he stole somebody from him? Was that person originally Mello's? And Lawliet hit the jackpot and took that person from him? Or is it vice versa? This just doesn't make sense…'_

"Thanks." Light's train of thought was interrupted. He looked up to see the raven's eyes on him, the same blank stare he had every time.

"Huh?"

"I said thank you, for helping me. I would have most likely been still out there in the rain." Light smiled warmly at the raven.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"I don't think-" Lawliet's stomach grumbled, the two males looked at the noisy organ. The pale boy cursed under his breath whilst Light smiled evilly.

"I guess you are." The pale boy turned red as Light left the room to get some food. _'I can't tell you about me it will ruin your perfect life.' _

--

Light ran downstairs and headed for the kitchen. The house was empty because his mother went grocery shopping and was due to come home soon and Sayu, his younger sister, was over at a friend's house. The teen opened the fridge and rummaged through some food. There wasn't much, a couple apples, a bowl of spaghetti, and strawberry cheesecake. He decided spaghetti would be good and reached out to get it. His hand grazed against the cream of the cheesecake as he grabbed the bowl. Light licked it clean.

"Mmm… I guess I can bring this cake for me, I haven't eaten anything when I got home anyway." With that Light took the bowl of spaghetti, the cheesecake, and two forks and sprinted up the stairs.

--

"Okay Lawliet I got you some spaghetti. I hope you like it." Light opened the door and stepped in; black eyes followed his every move. Light placed the cake on the table and walked over to the raven with the bowl of spaghetti. He placed the bowl in Lawliet's lap and walked over to his cake. _'This looks like worms in blood….not very appetizing.' _ The raven eyes his food in sheer disgust. The auburn boy sat on his chair and took his cake, he looked up to see if the pale boy began eating and frowned to see the boy hadn't touched his food. _'Does he want my cake…I think I'm going to tease him a bit to find out.'_

Light heaved out a sigh to get the raven's attention and smiled when he saw dark coal eyes rivet on the cake in Light's hands, which was just as good. The pale boy watched as the chestnut-haired boy took his fork and dug into the sugar filled delight, his mouth watering. Light, making sure the raven was looking, brought the fork to his lips shooting a pink tongue out and licking off the icing. Lawliet's mouth dropped open. _'Mmm…Light, wait no it's the cheesecake that's delicious.' _He abruptly closed it back but never left his gaze off the fork that was being abused by Light's tongue. After licking the icing clean off the cake he popped the chunk into his mouth and slowly pulled the fork out. _'Light…'_ The auburn haired boy put the fork down and sighed. The raven was still eyeing the cake in his lap, although he caught the pale boy staring at him several times also, and Light decided he teased the poor boy enough.

"Lawliet, do you want this?" Said boy shot his eyes up at the, now, smiling Light. He nodded his head and Light walked over to him and gave the cake. He took the unwanted and untouched bowl of spaghetti and walked over to the table placing it there for later. _'Oh wait I should give him his fork.'_ Light reached into the bowl and grabbed Lawliet's white fork, he turned around and found the raven taking a forkful of cake and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Hey wait, you just ate from my fork that i…licked off.'

"Mmh mm noh mmphf." Crumbs fell from Lawliet's mouth whilst trying to talk with his mouth full as he stared blankly at shocked auburn.

"Uh…what?" Lawliet masticated a bit more then swallowed the dessert.

"I am aware of that Light-kun." The raven, as if proving he wasn't lying, took another chunk of cake and put it in his mouth staring the auburn seductively. Light's cheeks started to warm up and he immediately turned away from the stoic boy.

'_I can tease you also Light-kun.'_

* * *

0: just a little bit of LxLight action….i'm not sure do you guys like this chapter? I tried making it long and I hope it is.

(1) Sai Bat Paw Sai means Die Bitch Die XD LOL I'm sorry but that was funny to me atleast. Matt cursing in his head. Well anyway **please review** and tell me what you think. I'm only continuing this story because of you guys and I want you guys to enjoy it so I'd love ur suggestions and ideas/thoughts whatever you like. (: Special Thanks to Kara-chan for making me feel good x


	5. Idiot

Pictures of You

Pictures of You

I do not own Death Note or anything in this story.

**AN: ** oi just added the author's note …before the story this time. Okay well first off **thanks for all the reviews **. I guess it makes every author happy to get reviews so there's no need of me explaining why I love reading them so much and how agitated I get wondering if I get any …bad reviews 0: which I hope I never do. Anyway so I tried **really **hard to make this long for you guys. I have no clue how many chapters there really is going to be I was planning it to be above 10 but I think I'm making the chapters go too fast for it to be double digits. But I'll extend it more well as much as I can. I'm trying to be more descriptive in my story. Oh and there's going to be OOC from Lawliet at the ending of this chapter cause … well you'll see 

Chapter 5: Idiot

_**Suburbia – Matthew Good Band**_

Mello, Matt take these," Mr. Fumia handed them each guns and a couple smoke bombs. The two boys took the weapons hesitantly.

"Boys, I know you haven't been in action for a while but you guys can do it. I have more men coming also in case we need backup. All we're going to do is get Wedy and Aiber out of their and get out. We're not going to risk getting gunned down by the damn police."

"When we going to leave?" The red head asked whilst feeling his gun and studying it trying to get familiar with his kill tool.

"Well Miguel says around midnight they're sending them over to the state jail, perfect time for a showdown eh?"

"I don't get why we're teaming up with Miguel when we're supposed to be rivals." There was scowl painted on Mello's face. Mr. Fumia, realizing his son was getting angry, kneaded his temple with his forefingers.

"Mello…I told you already." Rage hit the blond like a canon ball whilst turning on his heel stomping up to his room leaving an annoyed dad and boss and an uncomfortable red head. Matt glanced at Mr. Fumia wide-eyed.

"Uh…I'm going to go s-see what he's doing…" The gamer, without a second thought, sprinted out the room to the short-tempered blond.

--

"What the hell Mello?" Matt slammed the door shut and walked over to the blond who was pounded his fist into the poor defenseless pillow. (AN: Hahaha what if the pillow had a light saber? x) Mello turned his head immediately and locked eyes with the red head that entered his room. He wanted to knock Matt or somebody senseless but he steadied himself from pouncing on the teen.

"I don't want to do this anymore Matt. I just want to have a normal life, one with my **mom**, dad, and, since you practically are my brother, you." Mello grew calm and the red head sat down beside his best friend. He wrapped an arm around the blond and playfully punched him on his arm.

"I know Mels but it'll end soon. After your _step-brother_ dies."

'_What if I don't want him dead.'_

* * *

"Light-kun." Said boy looked away from the light emitting from his laptop screen to face the raven in his bed.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Lawliet stared at Light, who knew very well that the raven was aware of what he was doing but decided he only asked that to create conversation that Light surely would not turn down.

"Studying. Why? Are you bored?"

"Yes Light-kun." The auburn haired teen sighed and walked over to his book shelves. Amber eyes searched for something that might interest the raven. _'Creepy and creepier should do well for him.'_

"Can I see your law books Light-kun?" Chestnut eyes riveted to lock onto that of Lawliet's, his eyes wide as saucers.

"You're interested in law?" Light took out the several large encyclopedias on the interesting topic.

"Light-kun you say that as if it's unusual for somebody like me to have an interest in law." The auburn teen walked over to the bed and sat down, it sagging slightly under his weight, and handed the heavy books to the scrawny boy.

"Sorry, it's just surprising."

"Well I am quite knowledgeable on the subject." Light shifted in his seat to get comfortable for he had a feeling there was going to be a long conversation between the two.

"What would you like to be when you grow up?" Lawliet stared at the teen for a while, thinking of an answer, he was just about to speak when the sound of a door opening and the rustling of bags silenced him.

"Light, I'm home!!".

"I'll be back Lawliet, my mom came home and I have to help her with the groceries." He got up from his seat, the bed creaking at the weight exchange, and ran out of the door. Lawliet's eyes started to fill with a salty liquid. _'Mother…'_

--

"Hi mom, I need to tell you something." Light took the heavy bags from his mother's hands and walked inside the kitchen.

"What is it Light?" Sachiko Yagami took her keys out of the lock and placed them in her purse as she picked up the remainder of the groceries. Light had already started putting the food in the fridge and cabinets.

"Well…I have a friend over." The short lady resting the bag on the kitchen counter began taking out the contents in the bag.

"Oh really? Which one of your cute friends is it this time?" Light stopped organizing the food and turned to face his mother, his cheeks tinted a light pink at the thought of Lawliet being cute. He mentally slapped himself.

"His name is Lawliet and I just made friends with him."

"Ooh his name is Lawliet huh? That doesn't sound Japanese. Where's he from?"

'_Where's he from? …..i don't know. Actually I'm not sure I even know anything about Lawliet except that he hates spaghetti but that's not much.'_

"Light?" His mother looked at him, her face palpable with concern.

"Nothing mom. Would you mind if I go to Lawliet now? You can meet him later if you want."

"Sure sweetie go on ahead, dinner's in 10." With that Light ran out of the room and up the stairs. He slowed down his pace when he reached the top of the stairs. That's when he heard sobbing. _'Lawliet?' _ Light placed his ear to the door and listened.

"Mother…I-I …miss…" The pale boy's voice was hoarse, his throat parched and he started to cough violently. The auburn teen opened the door slowly peering in. The raven noticed immediately somebody was there and wiped his eyes roughly with the palm of his hand, trying very hard to get back his composure.

"Lawliet…" Light stepped in and closed the door behind him, his eyes locked on the teen who was fidgeting with his fingers. He noticed that the raven's eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. The auburn teen sat down on the bed and reached to grab Lawliet's hand who's body tensed but relaxed when Light gave his hand a few strokes with his thumb.

"Lawliet…what's wrong?"

"…."

"Is it about your mother?" The raven pulled his hand back, losing the warmth of Light's.

"Light-kun I'm not familiar with what you are saying."

"You miss your mom? I heard you and you can't deny it." Onyx eyes shot Light a glare with such intensity that auburn teen thought about running out of the room, but he needed to find out so he just shifted in his seat.

"I **don't **miss her."

"What happened to her?"

"…." Light was just about to coax Lawliet when his mother called out to him.

"Light!! I have some sushi ready. Bring your friend over also." The raven's eyes softened and he covered his face with his hands struggling to not cry in front of Light. The auburn teen sighed, disappointed that he was interrupted in the process of getting some information from the secretive boy, whilst getting up from the bed.

"Lawliet, get up. I want to introduce you to my mom."

"I don't want to see your mom." Lawliet mumbled, now finally restraining himself from crying, picked up the law books and began reading, Light knowing well enough it was just a façade.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing **to** tell Light-kun and I suggest you leave your mother must be waiting for you." Lawliet didn't bother once to look up at the auburn teen that was enraged by the raven's stubbornness and irrational decisions. _'Why the hell am I wasting my time on him? If he won't tell me I won't ask.'_

"Fine! Do you want some stupid sushi or not?" The blank stare he received was enough of an answer for Light to leave in a huff, alone.

"Stupid Lawliet acting as if nothing's wrong. I help him and he won't tell me anything." Light mumbled a few curses under his breath as he went down to the kitchen.

"Light, where's your friend?" The auburn lady set the table for two, unaware that only one of the boys were going to eat.

"Uh…he's sleeping. Mom….Lawliet got beat up pretty up bad so can he stay for the night?" Light sat down in his chair and began to eat.

"Of course he can stay but is he okay?! Did he call his parents yet? Who did it to him? Did they--"

"Mom, I don't know." There was an edge to the teen's voice and Sachiko knew well not to irritate her son anymore with her questions. _'I'll just check the boy myself.'_

"Light, I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to eat as much as you'd like." The chestnut-haired boy gave a small nod as Sachiko slipped out of the kitchen.

--

'_Law librarians, by kedging or improving legal information vendor's product blah blah blah…' _Lawliet slammed the book shut and placed it beside him. _'I've angered Light quite a lot….i should call Watari and tell him what's going on. He's probably worried sick.'_ The raven's eyes darted to the door opening as a woman stepped in. Midnight black orbs widened as he realized who it was.

"Hello Lawliet-san. I'm Light's mom, Sachiko Yagami." The pale boy felt an immense amount of pain in his heart, he tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. His vision started to blur. _'Speak Lawliet. Speak'_

The raven began trembling. _'She's coming closer…I don't think I can…control myself.'_ The lady walked closer to the trembling boy, her eyes narrowed as she witnessed every inch of Lawliet's abdomen covered in bandages._ 'Who on earth could have done this to him? Why would they hurt this poor boy?'_ Concern and curiosity overwhelmed her, as she touched the pale flesh. In an instant tears flooded out of the raven's eyes and he wrapped his arms around Sachiko's waist into a hug. He lost all control of his emotions and forgot all about the auburn lady thinking it was the raven he loved, as sobs escaped the pastel-pale lips, Lawliet trying to speak.

"Mother….why'd you leave me?" The lady tried reeling backwards, when she realized that Lawliet thought she was his mother, but was in vain. The boy had gripped her so tightly she winced at the pain she felt on her hips.

"I-I'm all alone i-in this c-cold world and M-Miguel h-he….j-just promise me you won't ever leave me again." His voice was hoarse. Mrs. Yagami looked down at the crying boy and felt absolutely miserable. _'This poor boy…he's all alone. But I have to tell him I'm not his mother.'_

"Sweetie….I-I'm not your mother…. I'm Light's." The raven immediately let go of the lady absolutely embarrassed at his actions. He couldn't look at Sachiko who was looking at him with warm eyes. Fidgeting with his fingers he muttered,

"I…um… am sorry Mrs. Yagami. I don't know what came over me." Said woman rushed out the door leaving the raven alone.

'_I'm such an idiot.'_

* * *

AN: Whoa… umm for some stupid reason it feels like everything is going in a rush… I have no clue why. Ehh…not so much what I planned. .


	6. Goodnight Lawliet

Pictures of you

Pictures of you

I do not own death note or anything in this story. (If I did own death note L wouldn't die)

Chapter 6: Goodnight Lawliet

_**Hoobastank – The Reason**_

"Mmm…mom made some good sushi." Light Yagami dipped the inari-zushi into some soy sauce and put it into his mouth, masticating softly.

"LIGHT! LIGHT!" Sachiko rushed into the kitchen scaring the auburn teen so that he spat out the sushi.

"Light, I need to tell you something." Said boy downed a glass of water and wiped his mouth whilst looking at his mother, silently signaling her to continue.

"L-Lawliet…" Amber eyes narrowed instantly as he realized his mother had visited the raven. _'I told her to visit later. I knew something was going to happen. I just knew it.'_

"Lawliet thought I was …was his mother." Light's mouth dropped open, his caramel eyes widening to an abnormal length.

"Mom…what did you say?" The teen stared at his mother who was fixing her blouse trying hard not to look at her son's gaze.

"Uh…I told him I wasn't his mother but yours. Light I didn't know what to say. He was crying so much and kept repeating the same thing over and over again. For me not to leave him. That he felt so alone in this cold world, I felt horrible but I couldn't just let him think I was his mother. I tried getting away but he held onto me so tightly. I-I didn't know what to do…" Sachiko sat down beside her son and breathed out.

"After you told him you weren't his mother how did he react?"

"Well he was hugging me at first and then after I told him he just …let go and I left quickly. I didn't know what to say after all that…Light, what happened to him?" The auburn teen scowled. _'I'm not going to stop till I find out all there is to know about __**Lawliet**__.' _ He stood up from his seat and walked out of the kitchen, anger flowing through his body. _'You say you don't miss her. You say there's nothing wrong. You are nothing but a liar.' _

"Wait! Light, there's more!" Sachiko got up from her seat and walked out the kitchen, the teen just stood there, his back facing her.

"What mom? What else could there possible **be**?" The mother started to worry why her son was so angry but she would ask Light later.

"He said something about this person named Miguel." Light instantly turned around to face his mother, shock and confusion etched across his face.

"Miguel?" Sachiko stepped closer to her son, hesitantly whilst bringing a hand to her lips.

"Yes Light but wh- " Without listening to the rest of what his mother had to say Light ran up the stairs to his father's study. Panting hard he slammed the door open and looked at the forgotten room. His father hadn't been home for a while because he was busy at work and so he didn't usually have time to come here. _'There.'_ The auburn teen stridden over to the desk where his father kept all criminal records and opened the drawer, picking up the files and searching through it. _'M. M. M.M. Damn where the hell is it… Found it! ' _

"Miguel Ray Hideki. Arrested for selling and buying of drugs. Counterfeit. Burglary and has under ground mob." _'How is this guy related to Lawliet? Lawliet is nothing like him at least it doesn't seem like it. I can't see Lawliet part of a mob…'_ Light picked up the file and walked out of the study, and towards his bedroom door. He placed his ear to the door. There was no sound of movement what so ever. Only the soft music playing on the stereo. The teen slowly opened the door and his eyes locked onto the pale boy who sat on his bed staring out the window. The wind was blowing softly in Lawliet's face, his black bangs rocking slightly. The rain had stopped pouring and the clouds slowly started to drift away, a crack of sun peeked out from behind the grey clouds. The black onyx eyes hadn't pulled away from the window whilst Light stepped into the room and walked towards the bed of the injured boy. Light threw the file on the raven's lap, who slowly looked at the file. The pale boy's eyes widened. In bold font was the name he hated the most.

**M I G U E L R A Y H I D E K I**

**C r i m i n a l R e c o r d s**

"Lawliet." The auburn teen sat on the bed, this time very close to the pale boy, and stared at him hard. Lawliet's eyes riveted towards the amber eyes, full with rage. The pale slender fingers fidgeted with the crisp, white blanket, twisting and tying them.

"What is this Light-kun and why have you given it to me?" The auburn teen smirked at the raven. _'I feel like punching you.'_

"Don't act stupid with me Lawliet. You know very well who this is." A frown itched the pale boy but he kept his usual emotionless face.

"Is that so? What makes you think that **Light-kun**." Light's smirk turned into a huge smile, making Lawliet give into the frown, his black onyx eyes narrowing.

"You can't deny it, my mom told me you called out his name when you were blubbering to her. You said you didn't miss your mom; guess that was a lie since you didn't want **my mom** to leave you. **My mom** told me you said you were all alone in this cold world." Lawliet gritted his teeth and he struggled to keep his emotions in tact. _'Don't tell him anything. You can't tell Light anything.' _

"I do not know what you are talking about Light-kun nothing of that sort happened. Now I think it's getting late so we best be sl- "

"OH SHUT UP! STOP ACTING AS IF NOTHING'S WRONG! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!!" The auburn teen pounced on the raven boy so that he was lying on his back, Lawliet groaned at the pain that pierced his injured body. Light straddled Lawliet's hips and clutched the collar of his shirt bringing his face so it was only mere centimeters from the auburn's. Light's blood was boiling and he breathed heavily, his warm breath dancing around the pale boy's skin. Lawliet was shocked at first, his cheeks tinted with a light pink at how close he was to Light's mouth, but regained his composure staring hard at the raging chestnut-haired teen. Light's mind raced violently as he loosened his grip on Lawliet, his amber eyes searching desperately for a hint that this raven needed his help, wanted his help but found none. He sighed and let go of the pale boy, who fell back on the soft bed wincing at the slight pain he felt, and got off of him.

'_Why?! Why?! Why?! Why doesn't he tell me anything?' _ Light paced the room furiously, biting his nails. Lawliet slowly sat up, his eyes darting back and forth at the auburn teen, which stopped suddenly to look at the file that was now scattered on the floor. He bent down, picking up the papers, and stuffing them back randomly into the brown folder. _'I'm not giving up. I'm going to find out the connection between this ….Miguel and Lawliet.'_

* * *

"Watari, come here." Miguel called out to his butler who obediently walked over to his master's call.

"Yes Miguel-sama."

"Where the hell is Lawliet? He should've been home six hours ago." Watari's body tensed, his heart racing. _'Lawliet-san….where are you?'_

"Miguel-sama I do not know. He was to be walking home since I had to be here for your guests." _'The lowly pigs…' _ Miguel stared at Watari wide-eyed. Sadao, Isamu, and Kenta were sitting on the sofa adjusting and checking their weapons as Miguel interrogated his butler.

"Did he go home alone?" The old man shook his head at the worried raven. _'You just want him here for your beating toy or else you wouldn't care where Lawliet-san was.' _

"No Miguel-sama he said he would be coming home with a friend." The older raven smiled evilly as he relaxed.

"Ohh a _friend_, sure right so who is this _friend_ Watari?"

"I-I d-don't know, he didn't say." The three busy henchmen stopped what they were doing and looked up curiously at their boss and the butler.

"I think he's going to spend the night at his _friend's_ house, so there's no need for me to worry. Also if all goes well with Aiber and Wedy I won't need him tonight." Isamu and Kenta laughed evilly as Sadao just stared at Miguel confused. Miguel smirked at Watari and told him to leave.

'_Why would Miguel need…this boy Lawliet?'_

* * *

"Uh huh. Yes. Don't worry we'll find out who he is and what happens to him." Soichiro Yagami hung up his phone and sighed. _'So much crime so little time.' _ He glanced at the clock. _'10 pm…2 more hours till we'll meet Miguel.' _

* * *

"Hey…here's an extra blanket. It's going to get cold tonight and I don't want you getting sick." Light tossed the lying boy a large fluffy Hamtaro blanket. Lawliet stared at it awhile but took it anyway. He wrapped it around himself and sighed deeply. _'I need all the sleep I can get. But where is Light going to sleep…' _ Lawliet looked at the auburn teen who sat in his chair, far away from the bed, typing away on the laptop.

_He climbed into bed that creaked as he moved, and wrapped his arms around Lawliet's slim waist. Light's face nuzzled into the crook of the pale boy's neck, his warm breath ghosted on the pale flesh. _

Lawliet blushed slightly at the thought but was brought back into the reality where Light practically hated him, which was all of his doing anyway. Light glanced at the raven boy wrapped in the Hamtaro blanket, he had a small frown on his face and his cheeks were a bit flushed. _'He kinda ….looks cute.' _ Black onyx eyes locked onto amber's as Light quickly looked away and began typing again. _'What am I talking about? He's the same stupid boy who won't tell me anything.'_

Lawliet stared at Light a couple more seconds to see if he would turn around to look or even, maybe, talk to him but was not met again with those warm caramel eyes. The pale boy heaved out a huge sigh catching the attention of the auburn's, who turned around to look at the raven.

"What?" Lawliet felt a bit hurt how coldly Light had spoken to him but didn't blame him. He was however, extremely irritating to the auburn teen.

"Aren't you going to sleep Light-kun?" Amber eyes narrowed at Lawliet's question. _'That's right… I have to sleep also but I don't want to sleep beside him. I mean…how can i? I don't have anywhere else though, if I go downstairs to the living room not only would I be questioned by mom but it won't be comfortable.' _ Light sighed.

"Fine. Make room." Lawliet's mouth dropped open and his face turned red as a tomato. _'Is Light-kun serious? He wants to sleep… in the same bed as me. After all I did to him…' _ Light got out of his seat and walked over to the bed.

"Lawliet…slide over. I promise I won't hurt you." The raven felt his skin burning and didn't move in the slightest. His onyx eyes looked up at the amber ones.

"H-how would y-you hurt m-me?" Lawliet mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Light's eyes narrowed as he looked at the raven.

"…If I accidentally touched you when I'm sleeping beside you. If you haven't forgotten you are indeed injured pretty badly. Now move over." The raven scooted to the other side of the bed, wincing at the pain that shot at him but took it in. The auburn haired teen laid down on the bed and pulled at the Hamtaro blankets, that was wrapped around the raven, and covered himself with it. He reached out and switched off the lamp.

"Goodnight Light-kun."

"Goodnight Lawliet."

* * *

0: ONGGG!! I ACTUALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER D: there's a first  well the bed scene… I'm not sure if I should continue it. I think I am going to continue it on the next chapter. OH WAIT NO I **have** to continue it (: anyway **please review. **

Oi… I still think somehow this story is going by quickly like … how everybody's speech his and what not but anyway the part with Soichiro receiving a call yeah well I'm sorry it was short an all but there's a reason why I had to make that "mystery" caller call Soichiro and stuff oo anyway NEXT UPDATE IS TOMORROW!! :D


	7. Nickname

Pictures of You

Pictures of You

Chapter 7: Nickname

_**Come Home – One Republic**_

'_Lawliet-san….where are you?' _ Watari poured tea in each of the china glass cups and put them on a tray which he carried out of the large kitchen to the living room, where the members of Miguel's mob sat talking and laughing.

"Miguel-sama, tea." The old man placed the tray on the shimmering, not to mention quite expensive, glass table. He served each of the member's their tea and not one said thank you except Sadao, he smiled warmly at the man and walked away.

'_There's something about Sadao-sama…he's not like the others, no…he's different.' _Watari studied Sadao well. He was clean-shaven unlike Isamu and Kenta, Miguel was always taking care of his self-appearance, and had short, black hair, which was, just like some of the other members, spiked. Sadao dressed very decently, a nice maroon shirt, black dress pants, and a snug scarf that wrapped around his neck. He was kind and well mannered and he asked quite a lot of questions and wouldn't really participate in the jokes they cracked about people, one or two smiles but that is all.

"So boss, what exactly is the plan?" Sadao asked whilst shining up his gun with a red handkerchief. Miguel stopped laughing and looked at the, between him and Sadao, the younger raven of the two. He took his tea and sipped it slowly, letting the warmness sink in and then he swallowed.

"Sadao, the plan is at midnight tonight the damn police are going to take Aiber and Wedy over to the prison and we don't want that. So Fumia, my friend, is taking some of his men and driving a couple miles ahead of the police, while we trail behind them. Soon the police are going to be blocked by Fumia's men and we'll be right behind the police and well… you know we'll bump off how many police officers get in our way from getting Aiber and Wedy. After we get them we'll just ditch the cops and go our separate ways. Aiber and Wedy probably snitched on us so we gotta kill them for their disloyalty; if they didn't snitch we keep them alive. Simple as that." Miguel sighed as he swallowed the tea. Sadao stared at the older raven hard, a small frown itching on his face, but he looked away and took a sip from his tea.

"I see."

* * *

'_Now Lawli-chan what would you like to do?' The little raven smiled at his nickname that he loved so much. His mother would call him that when she was in a really good mood._

'_I don't know, what would you like to do mommy?' Black onyx eyes looked up happily at the exact same pair of his mother's._

'_Hmm…how about if we go to playground Lawli-chan?' The older raven looked down at the pair of glimmering black eyes looking up at her. _

'_Okay mommy.' The two ravens's walked to the stop light whist the younger raven blabbering on and on about what they can do and how much fun they'd have. Small, pale, slender fingers intertwined with larger ones, as they walked hand in hand crossing the street. A red car accelerated and wheezed as it came closer to the two figures crossing the street. The older raven eyed the car suspiciously, her pace getting slower and slower. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest as she looked down at the little boy talking and giggling sweetly. The oxblood vehicle came closer and closer, speeding faster and faster. The pale woman stopped dead in her tracks as she faced the car coming towards her. A small hand tugged at hers, her eyes riveting to the small boy who stopped talking and giggling and was staring hard at her, tears forming in his eyes. She darted her eyes from the car to the little boy holding her hands, tears streaming down her midnight black orbs. The mother pushed the child hard, who yelped as his bottom and hands scraped on the hard concrete road. The little raven screamed out his mother's name, flailing his arms to call his mother over but she just stood there staring hard at the car that was only mere meters, inches, and now that hit her._

'_MOMMY!!' _

_--_

"LAWLIET!! SHIT, MAN!!" _'Light...'_ Languidly the pale eyelids opened to a blurry visage of an upset auburn teen. His perfect hair was now a tousled mess, his cheeks were a bit red and there was obvious fury in his amber eyes that shone in the moonlight. Light was on the ground sprawled on the floor and a smile crept on the pale boy's lips.

"Light-kun what are you doing down there?"

"Oh Lawliet, I just loved the texture of my floor so much I just had to look at it more closely and inspect every goddamn line." The auburn teen huffed and got himself up, staring coldly at the raven boy, who was injured but yet had enough strength to beat Light in his sleep and managed to push him down.

"I suppose the floor can arouse your attention." The raven stared blankly at the annoyed auburn, a smile now etched on his face.

"No Lawliet, it doesn't. You pushed me off the bed." Black onyx eyes widened slightly but returned back to it's normal large size.

"I did not and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't lay false accusations about me." Light clenched his fist, his knuckles whitening at the pressure whilst gritting his teeth.

"You were the one screaming your mom's name, punching me, and then you pushed me. For somebody who says they don't miss their mom you sure care about her a lot." The raven gave the auburn teen a scowl, abruptly turning around to face the window. Light smiled evilly and jumped into bed. He scooted closer to the frail body and whispered in his ear, his voice rasping causing the pale boy to shudder.

"You know…you can always tell me, Lawliet."

"…" A pout formed on the auburn teen's luscious lips as he sighed heavily, scooted back on his side and lied down on his side. Light decided to give up for now, hardly even attempting to wheedle out information. He glanced at his clock. _'11…' _The auburn boy hadn't turned off the lamp and they just laid there in silence. _'I wonder if I'm his first friend. He is obviously not a social person, telling by his personal appearance and attitude towards others. It will be completely inane in asking if he goes out much. But still I will ask if I'm his first friend in case he gets offended that I deducted that he didn't have much companions.' _

"So Lawliet… can I ask you a question?" The silence was broken by Light's voice but returned when Lawliet hadn't responded. Light started to get agitated but then the raven turned around to face the auburn teen, staring blankly at the questioning boy. A pale thumb was brought to the pastel-pale lips as the raven gnawed on it thoughtfully.

"I don't see why not Light-kun." Finally Lawliet had made the auburn teen smile genuinely. _'Hah, he put his thumb in his mouth like a baby….kinda maybe … just a tiny bit cute looking but that's it.'_ This time Light hadn't mentally slapped himself, he took in a long breath and sighed heavily.

"Am I your first friend?" The abused thumb fell from the raven's lips, a small trail of saliva following, as his mouth opened and closed to find his answer. _'Why would Light-kun ask me that….well it is true that I am not a very sociable person and I do like my space. I'm not very kind to others…so I suspect he deduced that he was, indeed, my first ever friend.' _

"Yes." The moonlight shone beautifully behind the unruly, long, black tresses of the raven's, the stars around the massive glowing ball shimmered brightly that it could've blinded the auburn teen if he was not looking deeply into the innocent dark coal eyes. Amber eyes softened and sharpened whilst his mind was racing with thoughts. _'I'm his first friend…Well it's exactly what I thought. An irritating, sloppy, creepy teen like him obviously doesn't have friends. But he's actually really nice, somewhat. If I'm his first friend then how come he won't tell me anything? Maybe if i… get closer to him then he can trust me enough to tell me. Yeah that's what I'll do I'll get close to him.' _His eyes slowly fell upon the small line of saliva dangling from his lips. He had a sudden urge to wipe it off from the soft lips of his _friend, _but he stopped himself_._

"Then… do you mind if I give you a nickname?" Instantly the pale cheeks turned a bright red, his cheeks burning, and he would've smiled his head off if he wasn't already skilled at keeping his stoic face. But Lawliet's mind was reeling; his thoughts were all jumbled, his speech coming out as stutters.

"S-s-sure L-Light-kun. W-what y-you have in m-mind. I-I m-mean ….what did you have in mind?" Lawliet gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for pulling himself together.

"Well…I was thinking…maybe….Lawli…-chan."

'_Now Lawli-chan what would you like to do?' 'Lawli-chan you have glue on your nose sweetie.' 'Nooo Lawli-chan don't eat soap!' 'Lawli-chan, I love you.' _

The warm visage planted in his mind, the ripping pain in his heart, he didn't know what to do. Tears formed in the midnight black orbs and he struggled to not cry, to not show emotions, but whenever he thought about his mother his whole stoic personality shattered. Light's warm smile turned into a frown, his eyes narrowing at the translucent liquid filling the steel black globes.

"Lawli-ch-"

"**Don't call me that."** The intensity in Lawliet's voice made the auburn teen's body tense. _'All I said was…Lawli-chan.'_

"But Law-" Instantly the raven teen turned away from the shocked chestnut-haired boy, small whimpers escaping the ashen-soft lips, tears flooding from his eyes. Light stared at the trembling boy, his hand reaching out to comfort him but he pulled it back. _'I'll let him be…. for now.' _ With that the auburn teen turned around, sleep absolutely void for him right now whilst his _friend_ cried silently beside him.

* * *

Well… what do you guys think? I tried my best in making it as much descriptive as I can. I was going to continue this chapter to some other scenes at the HQ but … I wanted it to end sadly. ): I hope it was good. **Please review.** Since I have some extra time I **may** add another chapter tonight. OH MA GAD I JUST REALIZED HOW SHORT THIS CHAPPY IS!! D: I'M SORRY!! well... i guess the next chapter has GOT to be long. (: still maybe a few and i stress a **few** more bed scenes but that is all. (:


	8. Whoa

Pictures of You

Pictures of You

I do not Death Note or anything in this story

Chapter 8: Whoa…

_**Run – Snow Patrol**_

"It's time." The blond androgynous boy glanced at the red head on his bed playing Nintendo DS. They had both been in Mello's room relaxing till they were to go with Mr. Fumia. The silver haired man explained it to them thoroughly what the plan was. All three of them had to head out a half hour earlier than the time the police would leave. Icy blue eyes searched for his gun which was lying forgotten on the night table. He stridden over to the vicious kill tool and stuffed it in the back pockets of his leather tight pants.

"Matt, it's time. Get up off your lazy ass and get ready." Said boy sighed deeply and switched off his game. Matt was use to the rudeness of his best friend. Mello had always had a short temper and he'd get really scary when he's mad, although that's pretty much 24/7. The red head knew better not to get him angry even more especially when they were going to bust out a couple criminals alongside with a rival.

"This is going to be so troublesome." The scarlet boy slid off the bed and grabbed his goggles. Matt had never gone anywhere without a pair, it's just what he does; there was no real reason to it. He placed the game snuggly under Mello's pillowcase and kissed it. The blond boy rolled his eyes at his best friend and opened the drawer of stashed chocolate bars. _'Mmm…chocolate, which one shall I choose this time?'_ The bright tinfoil wrapper on a white chocolate bar instantly caught the eyes of the chocoholic. Mello picked up the processed block of sugar and slowly unclothed it from the aluminum. His mouth started to water whilst feasting his eyes on the delectable treat, immediately biting out a chunk of it and masticating on it roughly. _'Oh this tastes so good….' _

"_Mello, Matt, get your butts down here! We have to leave now!"_ Fumia yelled from downstairs, both males sighed, gathered up the rest of the weaponry and descended the steps in a huff.

* * *

"Get Aiber and Wedy in the truck Aizawa." Soichiro Yagami called out to the officer. He was stressed, really stressed. Mr. Yagami knew very well that he's going to be getting some visitors on the way to the prison and that they had to be prepared. He sighed deeply. _'I just want to go home to my warm loving family.'_ Soichiro hasn't been home for a couple days and he hated staying at the HQ and sleeping there. He missed his family a lot even though this hasn't been his longest time away. He would be gone weeks and even months when solving cases.

"Yes Chief, right away." Aizawa called out whilst walking over to the cell of the blond man's. Aiber was sitting on the rough small bed that was provided in every cell. He was staring hard at the ground, breathing heavily. _'Man, oh man…Miguel is going to get me. He's going to get me and kill me for snitching on him. Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god.' _The cell door opened and the hazel eyes diverted to the man stepping into the jail cell.

"Get up Aiber, we're sending you to a bigger prison." The blond man trembled as Aizawa came closer.

"I can't go. Miguel's going to get me. He's going to kill me!" But the officer didn't care, he grabbed the criminal's arm and dragged him out the door all the while Aiber started to yell and protest for him to just stay here.

"What's going on Aizawa?" Soichiro Yagami stared hard at the blond man who stopped yelling when he saw Mr. Yagami. Said man gripped the man harder, glaring at him for finally shutting up only at the presence of the chief.

"He said that Miguel is going to kill him and for him to stay in the cell here." Chief Yagami looked away from the blond man and at the raven officer, his midnight black globes narrowing.

"It's true. Miguel is likely to come get Aiber, ask him if he said anything to us, he's a smart man he'll know when Aiber is lying. That's when he'll kill him." Aizawa's mouth parted with shock but he closed it shut just as quick, placing a frown on his lips. He squeezed the blond man's arm tighter, his short nails digging into the flesh. Aiber winced at the slight pain, horror evident on his facial expression at the thought of the Chief agreeing with him that he would probably die.

"So c-can I stay here then?" Onyx orbs riveted back to that of the criminal's, glaring hard at the man.

"No. We'll protect you. You and Wedy, even though you guys aren't worth it." With that Soichiro Yagami turned on his heel and left.

"Let's go pea brain." Aizawa lugged the man out the door and stuffed him into the truck. He didn't have any trouble with Wedy. The young lady didn't complain or anything, she was completely sang-froid. The big afro man helped Wedy into the back of the truck and climbed in with them. Four more officers climbed into the back of the truck, all uniformed and carrying guns. Soichiro Yagami sat in the passenger seat, another officer in the driver seat as he turned on the engine.

* * *

A crimson Lincoln car hid behind a couple parked vehicles. Miguel eyed the police truck, his blood boiling at the sight of Aiber. _'That scumbag better not have snitched or else I won't spare him.'_ Kenta and Sadao were in the backseat while Miguel and Isamu were in the front, Isamu driving.

_**Bringgg**_

Miguel reached into his navy blue jeans pocket and took out his phone. It was obviously extremely expensive and it shone beautifully in the moonlight. The raven flipped it open and placed it near his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Miguel? It's Fumia."_

"Fumia, where the hell are you?" The men in the car looked at the curious raven, their eyes widening and their ears straining to catch a few words from the other man on the line.

"_Relax, Miguel, Relax. I'm at the checkpoint, just waiting for the damn police to get here. Everything alright over there?" _

"Shut up Fumia, and yeah everything's good out here. They're loading Aiber and Wedy into the truck. Crap, they're leaving now." Miguel instantly nudged Isamu to start the engine. The large truck sped off, the slick red Lincoln only a couple meters behind, not trying to draw attention to themselves.

"Fumia….did you do anything to Lawliet?" There was a long silence, the raven can hear in the background the chattering of boys. Sadao's mouth dropped at the name and inched closer to the head of Miguel's seat, anxiously trying to listen in on the conversation.

"_Miguel…you know that if you're not going to, __**we are.**__" _ Miguel gripped onto his cell phone tighter, it was amazing that the cell phone didn't even break at the pressure, but the slight cracking noise was enough for the raven to loosen his grip.

"Fumia…don't kill him. I **need** him and **you** need him alive, at least until he finally remembers anything and can tell us where it's hidden. Tell your boys to control their damn selves or else I'll fucking have to do something 'bout it, you dig?" Mr. Fumia sighed into the receiver, the raven knew very well that the silver haired man had no choice but to listen to Miguel and that made him feel powerful. Isamu drove slowly behind the truck, they were on the highway and there wasn't much traffic too.

"_Yeah I understand, but do something quick." _

"Alright, the police are almost there, be prepared to ambush them. I'm out." Miguel hung up the emerald green cell phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. Sadao shifted in his seat which caught the attention of the raven mobster.

"What is it Sadao?" The jet-black haired man stared hard at Miguel who stared just at hard. _'What the hell is wrong with Sadao?'_

"Who's _Lawliet_, Boss?" Kenta turned his head to look at Sadao, shock obvious etched on his face. Miguel just stared at Sadao, an evil sneer itching on his face. Isamu had even glanced at the rearview mirror to look at the three men.

"He's my **beating doll**."

* * *

'_Lawli-chan, come here I want to show you something.' The little raven boy clasped his pale, slender fingers tightly around the end of his mother's pink skirt. Pitch black globes staring deep into his mother's eyes. _

'_What mommy?' The affectionate smile that grew on the pale features of his mother warmed his heart. She bent down to meet her son's eyes, her eyes sharpening and softening as her mind raced, but she gave a quick peck on the pale boy's cheeks._

'_It's really sparkly and beautiful. Do you want to see something beautiful and all yours Lawli-chan?' Said boy nodded his head eagerly whilst his mother standing up to her normal height and squeezed his hand tight, staring hard at the stairs in front of her. The stairs were huge and there was a lot of them. Not wishing her son to climb the great length she picked Lawliet up in her arms and ascended the steep steps. His beautiful, soft tresses tickled her chin as Lawliet rested his head gently on the woman's shoulder._

'_Mommy, where's daddy?' The raven woman stopped abruptly, which shocked the young boy whilst lifting his head up to look at his mother with concern and curiosity. _

'_Daddy's doing some business Lawliet.' The little boy's body tensed realizing he made his mother angry since she had called him by his full name without any loving honorific attached. He loved that nickname so much. Lawliet let go of his mother's gaze and hesitantly rested his head back on her shoulders, for fear she may tell him not to but was relived she had not. _

'_We're here Lawli-chan.' said boy lifted his head up to smile warmly at his mother for calling him by his nickname, and looked around to where they stood. It was the top of the long stairs and the black onyx eyes stared at how high they were clenching his mother's hair, which was absolutely no bother to the woman since it wasn't painful for her. Lawliet diverting his attention back to where they were, gasped when he saw the large door in front of them. The raven mother chuckled softly at her son's expression and put her son down. The pale boy didn't reach halfway of the door's length as he stood there gaping. _

'_This is all mine, mommy? This big door is mine?' The raven woman ruffled her son's hair and laughed which made the little boy narrow his eyes._

'_No Lawli-chan, it's what's inside silly.' With that she opened the large door, it creaking the farther it was pushed, opening to an empty room with a single chest inside. The two inky haired individuals stepped inside, the older one closing the door behind them whilst the younger kept his eyes locked on the wooden chest. The room was small and there was no other furniture in it except the suspicious crate. There was one window which had the sunlight shining furiously inside the small room. Lawliet inched closer and closer to the brown trunk. His fingers traced along the large golden lock the shut the items inside the caramel box. The pale woman reached into her skirt's pocket and pulled out a small brass key._

'_Mommy, what is this?' Finally lifting his gaze from the secret chest he looked questioningly at his mother. _

'_You'll see sweetie.' She bent down in front of the cartridge nudging her son softly to move over. He waddled backwards and let his mother through. The older raven put the key in the hole and twisted it to the right and opening the case open._

'_Whoa…'_

* * *

D: CLIFFY!! Actually to tell you guys the truth you won't find out what's inside till later…. Unless I change my mind x but it's not likely since I've got this MASTER PLAN for this story and I can't spare a big change. Anyways **please review** AND I HOPE THIS TIME ITS LONGER!! I tried I really did.


	9. Author's Note

Pictures Of You Author's Note

Hey guys, i'm so sorry for not updating for two days already )': it's really quite depressing for me also. I've been working non-stop trying to make the perfect chapter, i warn you i am awful in fight scenes and i tried my very hardest to make this fight scene really good. I've been reading lots of crime stories also and jotting down some descriptive words. I assure you i DID NOT copy anything from any author, i did however require a mental insight on how i want things to be done. The next chappy is going to have lots of POVS since its really confusing to do it one POV plus there will be a random flashback, but oo actually nvm its not random! and for your patience the chappy is going to be long. Some things will be revealed like that secret call Soichiro got before (OH MA GAD 0: LOOL) and it literally (well okay not literally but close) kills me to say this but... i'm not gonna update every single day. I've decided to put great thought and time into my chapters so i will be updating frequently but not a daily update. Maybe once or twice in a week maybe even three times but i still really do hope you guys will be there to read. I'm not going to ask you guys to review it if you don't want to, i just want you guys to have a fun time reading that's mainly the only reason i'm writing these stories if you guys have any suggestions do not hesitate to msg me i love all of you guys ideas and i thank GoodPie aka Kara-chan so much and i can't stress how much it means to me for all her help. Bye Guys! (:


	10. Shot

Pictures of You

Pictures of You

I do not own death note or anything in this story.

Chapter 9: Shot

_**Tokio Hotel - Monsoon**_

**AN: **I am just warning you guys I am **not at all** good at writing fight scenes and stuff like that. I need practice and I hope that this is okay for you guys. Any suggestions will be taken to great consideration. I apologize for not updating yesterday I was having trouble … like lots of trouble with this chapter and getting it good. Well I'm hoping in getting two chapters done today! **Please Review!**

--

The three men hid behind different trees which stood on different angles from the road. The police truck was soon to be here and they were settling in their positions. Two smoke bombs in each hand, Mello looked over the horizon wantonly. _'That truck is going to come and people are going to die….hopefully one of the officers kill Miguel.' _ The blond boy grits his dentures at the thought of Miguel. The man was greedy and did harm to those he should be loving. That man not only took something away from him, but to somebody else even closer to Miguel. He was a cruel, heartless, brute man and Mello just wished he would be in his death bed already but here he is on his team, on his side helping him and that made the androgynous boy furious and sick.

Matt took out his Nintendo DS and began playing. He was completely sang-froid with the situation he was in and even more oblivious to how his best friend was feeling at that moment. The red head never complained and always complied with Mr. Fumia's every whim, it was the least he could do since the silver-haired man took him in when no one else would. The vermillion boy was a homeless child and mostly hung out at an orphan centre called Whammy's. The orphans living there had great financial stature but sadly at their age they were unable to access their funds, they had no reliable relatives and they were an only child. Parents would come immediately to take custody over the child but most were just bums and just greedy for the money. Some, however, met the expectations required and were sent home with an orphan of their choice. Matt envied those children for he had also wanted a home. The red head smiled whilst remembering how he met Mr. Fumia.

_The red head boy huddled near the Whammy's doorway. It was a cold winter night and the orphanage was full that day. Adults were dying lately because of some late sickness, leaving their children all alone in the world and he found it scary. The scarlet red of Matt's hair clashed with the pale snow he was sitting on. Snowflakes touched his bare skin, every time he shuddered as the cold snow melted on his skin. He never heard the two small footsteps that came closer to his shivering, frail body. _

'_Boy, where's your family?' Emerald green eyes trailed up the two figures in front of him. A man with silver hair and a girl with blond hair in matching winter attire with the man stood in front of his crouched body. A mix batch of emotions flooded his body. _

'_I don't have one.' Shimmering violet and sapphire eyes looked over the red head boy several times and the man bent down to the little boys shivering body. He took off his large, wool coat and wrapped it around Matt's shoulders, instantly his quivering body stopped and relaxed as the warm material concealed the heat that rapidly fled. The little boy's cheeks were painfully red from the piercing ice cold wind that hit him and the older man's aubergine orbs softened and sharpened whilst contemplating on what to do with the homeless boy. Large hands cupped the red head's face and smiled at him warmly, so warm that Matt had actually for a mere second didn't feel cold at all._

'_I am here for you.' Avocado orbs expanded whilst the older man got up on his feet the red head following suit. The blond boy smiled at the timid boy who stared inquisitively at the man before him. _

'_T-Thank you…Mister…'_

'_Fumia and this is my son Mello.' Matt looked over to the androgynous boy with wide eyes. Mello gave the boy a toothy grin and held out a hand._

'_H-He's a … boy.' The smile turned into a huge frown as his warm, not to mention rare, behavior subsided. Spurts of rage flowed through the sapphire eyes that the red head boy thought would soon turn blood red. Mr. Fumia chuckled softly and ruffled the blond boy's hair diminishing the rage evident on his pugnacious son's face._

'_Of course I'm a boy and my name's Mello, what's yours?' A huge grin reigned on the red head's face._

'_Matt.'_

The mahogany boy riveted his eyes onto his best friend, his brother, and partner. _'Mello…'_

* * *

It was a chilly autumn night; the moon was glowing brilliantly, shadowing the bare trees below, the gusts of wind picking up the crunchy crimson leaves on the ground and spinning them around. Owls hooted in the night breaking the silence it kept giving it an eerie demeanor. Soichiro Yagami rolled down the window of the truck and breathed in the rushing air that his face whilst running his hand through his receding black hair. He traced his finger over the silhouette of his wedding ring. Sachiko and him were married for quite a long time, 18 years in counting and he still found his wife absolutely eye-catching. A smile curved across his ruddy lips whilst remembering all the stimulating reminiscent he had with his family.

_Black onyx eyes studied the two auburn children in front of him. One of the two was dressed in a pink tutu, shirt, tights, and ballerina slippers making a beautiful young ballerina. His eyes shifted to the older of the two. He was dressed in black, a black and red cape tied around his neck, the sun-kissed complexion was now pallid with the thick cover of powder and his lips were a bright red from lipstick. Soichiro smiled warmly at his two children._

'_My, oh my, what have we got here? A ballerina,' the father did a small courtesy to his daughter Sayu who giggled, gave a small peck to his cheek._

'_And what have we got here? A vampire! And what a scary vampire it is!' The raven haired man gasped, acting scared for his son Light._

'_Thanks Dad.' Light Yagami gave his father a quick grin and grabbed the little ballerina's hand whilst turning his head to look at the younger auburn._

'_Sayu, did you get your trick-or-treat bag?' _

'_Yes Oni-san! Otou-san can you take us now please!!' Sayu whined letting go of her brother's hand and grabbing the larger hands of the older man. _

_Halloween was the two children's favorite holiday. It was a chance to go out in the night with friends and family, look at the scary decorations, and get free candy. Although Light wasn't too fond with it he only endured it for his sister's sake. He would much rather prefer Christmas. _

_Their mother, Sachiko, was in the kitchen preparing the chocolates and candies that she would stay home to give out to little children that came to her house whilst Soichiro Yagami was to be taking his children around the block. _

'_Okay Sayu, Light let's say bye to your mother and then we'll leave.' The three of them walked out of the master bedroom and down to the kitchen. Sachiko mused at the two small children in costumes that approached her. Opening up her arms she embraced the auburn boy and girl giving them small kisses on their heads. _

'_Ah, you children look amazing!' _

'_Well Dad's going to take us now Mom so we'll see you later.' The two children pulled away from their mother saying their last farewells and running out the door with their father._

"Chief," Said man looked at the driver with a blank expression, the wind blowing a couple strands of hair in his eyes. The driver glanced at Chief Yagami to make sure he was listening and continued on.

"Is it true Miguel might come?" The raven man sighed heavily, disappointed that the issue was revealed to almost everybody, and nodded in agreement. Steel coal eyes swiveled to the large bare trees on either side of the road they were on. The truck swayed ever so slightly on the somewhat bumpy road, the engine revving softly.

"Yes it's true. But don't you worry we'll be prepared." Soichiro Yagami absent-mindedly glanced at his side mirror, the midnight black globes sharpening. A slick red Lincoln car was following behind them and they were out of the city, there was only a couple houses out here but either than that it was just the prison. This area was very secluded and it seemed unusual that somebody who lived here would own such an expensive car. But he dismissed the thought knowing he was probably just over-thinking it, he was still suspicious though.

* * *

"Isamu, wait. I think I saw the chief look at us. Slow down." Said man lifted his foot slightly off the pedal, not wanting to slow down abruptly as to cause more attention to themselves. Miguel kneaded his temple with two forefingers and sighed deeply. _'I seriously need to get Lawliet to remember where __**it is**__, I want it.' _ The raven man sneered. _'He's emotionally weak, keeping a stoic face but I know how he is when he has emotions and it's extremely fun playing around with it. So I'll just play in a couple hurtful words and lies about his mother and done deal he'll tell me.' _

"So uh, Boss do we each have a designated job to do or do we just kill every breathing thing randomly except Aiber and Wedy?" Sadao gripped his kneecaps tightly indicating that he was trying really hard not to punch somebody in the head. A smile pleaded to appear on the older raven's lips, his eyes glinting with amusement but he kept his looking straightforward.

"Sadao, you say that as if you don't want to kill any useless breathing human." The younger raven chuckled softly, so softly it was undetectable to Kenta who was sitting beside him but Miguel caught it.

"Boss, I think you are being quite subjective. I have done various crimes that it's like a second nature to me. I have no remorse whatsoever and I will perpetually continue killing. Although I do only wish to kill those people that are necessary, I have no use in taking away the soul of another being for my own glee." Miguel gritted his teeth in aggravation, clenching his hands tight together, this time he wanted to punch somebody and that somebody being Sadao. Isamu glanced at the two ravens but re-focused his attention back on the road whilst Kenta darted his eyes back and forth in disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up Sadao, don't talk to me like that and no we do have designated jobs. Kenta and Isamu are going to take the back of the truck and kill every single officer there. They are really skilled with guns, while you will go to the front and kill the driver and the chief, only if they're not already killed by the crash they'll have to endure when the other men throw the smoke bombs. It will knock them off the road for sure but go on in case. You got that smart aleck?" The younger raven man knew he angered his boss a lot so he just nodded in consent, looking out the window and loosening his grip on his knees. Miguel eyed the man, his anger was overflowing but the older raven amazingly sealed it all inside or else he would've punctured a couple bullet holes into the man. _ 'There's something wrong with this man, Kenta and Isamu who've known me much longer than Sadao never spoken to me like that and was always fearful of me. But this guy…it's like he's use to dealing with criminals for a long time and it's like he was the boss since he apparently does not know how treat a leader of a group. It does even seem he somewhat detests us, like he's disgusted with what we do….' _

"Boss, I see Fumia and his boys. We're getting close; I'm slowing down the car more."

"That's fine Isamu." Midnight black orbs watched as the truck drove closer and closer to the trap. He saw the form of the three men in the trees. They were hidden well but since Miguel already knew their positions it was no trouble identifying them. The silver haired man shot a glance at Miguel's car then Fumia signaled the other two males, bringing his arm back, an oval object in each hands. All six arms were brought down at the same time and instantly the area they were in was covered in thick white smoke and there was a huge crash.

* * *

Loud screams erupted from the back of the truck, obviously the blatant blond imbecile, it surprised the other injured individuals that Aiber would be able to utter a single word let alone scream but nonetheless he did.

"SHUT UP!" Aizawa's throat was raspy and parched. He grunted in pain, abhorred the blood that seeped through his split skin. He wanted to eradicate the audacious individuals who did this to them. Aizawa suddenly realized that there was something on him. It was heavy and was leaking sticky fluid on his arm; he also felt it on his left arm. Gathering up strength he kicked his feet up to get the object off of him and it hit the ground with a sickening thud. _'What the hell….DAMN IT'S THE OTHER OFFICERS!'_ The afro man wanted to throw up right then and there but he held it in. It was dark, since the light had shattered to a million pieces from the impact, except for the sliver of moonlight that shone through the screen door. He lifted his arm away slowly from the bleeding and, sadly, dead officer. Aizawa clenched his teeth and fisted his hands. It was extremely hard to move and pain shot through him rapidly. He felt consternated whilst absent-mindedly flexed his toes and fingers. _'I know for sure Aiber isn't dead but he's most likely bleeding like hell, the other officers….they're dead. I'm injured and I can't hear Soichiro. I have to take control of this situation.' _

"Aiber is Wedy alright."

"I don't know."

"Can you check please somehow?"

The daunted blond man slowly felt around him, muttering a couple curses, to find the woman. His fingertips brushed over the soft blond locks of Wedy's. Immediately the lady moaned in pain, her eyes fluttering open and close. Aiber smiled at the woman and let his fingers trail down the side of her face, blood drawing from her temple.

"Wedy…." The blond woman just grunted which make Aiber's smile widen further.

"Yeah, she's alright just injured. How are the officers?"

"They're dead. It's just Wedy, you, and I. I don't know about the other two people in the front of the truck. God forbid anything to happen to them." There were loud footsteps outside the truck door and the sound of guns being cocked. Before the blond could reply bullets flew in through the door and hit Aizawa right in the head.

* * *

His head felt heavy, something warm and metallic depleted into his mouth. _'Blood?' _ Painfully and languidly he opened his eyelids, the injured man's fingertips twitched as he slowly clenched them in a fist. Soichiro Yagami's eyes searched desperately to identify where he was and his position. Loud gunshots and screaming rang in his ear. _'Aiber…AIBER!'_ It was like he went through an eternity of pain, it was so intense but he had to move, he couldn't just let Miguel take the man away that he vowed to protect. A deep growl rose in Chief Yagami's throat, sweat and blood dripping from his ripped skin whilst drawing out his weapon. He picked himself up, his body tensing, all his wounds weeping blood, he didn't get far gasping as his legs gave out and he fell back down with a thud.

The loud clamor of people, the hard thuds on the ground as bodies fell, the cohort assailing their victims. _'I have to save them, I have to catch him. I can't let him get away.'_ Soichiro Yagami just laid there, his mind telling him to move, telling him to get up and save the two criminals, but his heart, his heart told him to stay here. The pain was just too vast and he was too old. _'Too weak….' _

"Soichiro-san?" A warm hand instantly assuaged said man's pain as he looked up into the opalescent obsidian orbs, a smile curving up his lips.

* * *

Miguel smiled evilly at the scene before him. Kenta and Isamu directly shot a police officer in the head by accident. It was quite funny to the man seeing Aiber shake horrendously since he had nobody to protect him. The blond man put on such a strong and arrogant façade, which knew no bounds of getting on Miguel's nerves, but inside he was just a cowardly pig.

The massive bald man, Kenta stridden over to Aiber smirking. He was going to get militant on the blond man and he loved to show his animosity to Miguel, who was watching in amusement. Isamu who had a small, but nonetheless, heart lightly kicked the blond woman lying in front of him. Wedy coughed violently, her eyes flashing open.

_Bringgg_

Miguel felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and for just a mere second, ignored the soon to be violent scene and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Obsidian globes riveted back to Kenta kicking Aiber aggressively whilst the blond man blocking as many as he could. Wedy just continued to moan and cough, Isamu was getting annoyed.

"_Miguel, hello there. What are you doing right now?" _ Said man gritted his teeth, Fumia wouldn't call for no reason and it pissed him off when he would just ask the usual.

"Cut the crap Fumia, why'd you call?" The silver haired man chuckled softly which made Miguel sharpen his eyes. Aiber moaned loudly as Kenta gave a swift kick to his ribs. A smile itched on the raven head's face; those screams were music to his ears. He loved how the pain felt, it felt so good. But since he inflicted so much pain on himself he was getting quite use to it. So hurting others was the best he could do to relish his fetish, thus partially explaining Lawliet's predicament.

"_You know I thought you would be smarter Miguel. Telling how your nephew is quite the genius, but sadly he obviously did not get that from you nor had his intelligence rubbed off on you, at least a smidge." _ Kenta's massive hands whacked the blond man across his face, spitting blood. Isamu sighed as he bent down to pick up Wedy over his shoulders giving she was just lying there moaning and coughing. The bald man was going to play around with Aiber a bit longer and Isamu having no fun at all walked over to the car and dropped the blond woman in the back seat.

"What the hell are you talking about Fumia?"

"_You just let anybody into your mob right? Ever wonder why the new guy is different?"_ His blood boiled fury evident in his eyes as it turned into a dark shade of red. Miguel gripped his cell phone tighter, his other hand in a fist ready to make a dent in his Lincoln car. _'He's right, Sadao is different and he didn't come back in a while….' _ Fumia knew that the raven man was thinking on the other line since he didn't reply back so he decided to just blurt it out.

"_He's helping the Soichiro guy, he was an undercover police." _ Aiber gave quick diaphanous punches to the bald man, absolutely pointless. He had no energy left in him; the blond man knew that he should just give up. Kenta took out his gun and whipped the back of it across the blond man's face, disorienting him enough for his defenses to drop. Aiber gasped as he was blinded with pain, fighting tears of pain. His face was planted on the hard floor of the truck, breathing heavily, his body twitching ever so slightly. Kenta knowing that Aiber was done fighting back, picked him up and hauled him over to the backseat of the car. His eyes narrowed when he didn't see Miguel there. _'Damn, he was probably not interested in me beating up Aiber.'_

* * *

"S-Sadao…Miguel…" The young raven man kept a firm grip on the man who's arms were wrapped around his neck, limping. Sweat trickled down Sadao's temple; he was not use to all this sudden physical exertion. The loud thuds and yelling from the men in the truck resonated in the air but Sadao knew it was going to stop very soon. Soichiro Yagami was Sadao's mentor for several years and they were really close. They kept their professional and personal life separate at all the times but right know at this moment Sadao couldn't help it.

"No Soichiro-san, it's okay. We'll get them." Soichiro coughed violently and his legs gave out, falling to his knees bringing Sadao down with him. His knees dug into the deep soil making it even harder to get up. The younger raven grunted as he tried picking the man up, breathing heavily. Everything was quiet around them. There were no more sounds of bodies hitting the floor and the yelling and cussing of the men in the truck. Sadao was worried and he had to get Soichiro out of there before Miguel noticed.

"We. Have. To. Hurry up Soichiro-san." A loud gun shot reverberated through the silent atmosphere, a loud thud to the ground, his black onyx eyes widening to an unbelievable length but before he himself could do anything the man was shot.

* * *

WHOAAH O: it took me forever to write this chapter! I'm glad it's longer. Yeah, yeah no L and Light action (HIYAH) but there will be the next chapter! How'd you guys think of the fight scene? Suckish I know but I really really tried and I put in a couple more info about how things are going on with Lawliet and Miguel's relationship. Anyway the last part yes I know its extremely confusing and abrupt but….i'll explain it next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this one and I really hope it was worth the wait. I wouldn't think so. .." i promise i'll get better this is just my first ever one and there are as i warned lots of POVS but yeah i can't do it all in one POV just too confusing. Anyway **Please Review!**


	11. Perfect Denial

Pictures of You

Pictures of You

I do not own Death Note or anything in this story.

Chapter 10: Perfect Denial

**AN: **Okay okay I made this as LONG as I possibly couldand I've got some important things to tell you my readers. First off as I said FIGHT SCENES ARE NOT MY FORTE well…actually I don't even know what my forte is! Anyway secondly, school is coming around quicker than I thought about like … three more weeks which means three more updates and then it's going to be, I'm assuming, really busy for me and if you guys think it's just homework when coming back from school yeah, well it's not like that. I have homework, part-time job, community hours, extra-curricular activities, and I'm absolutely new to high school and I practically have nobody there with me so I need to calm my nerves. Anyway the next few chapters I assure you are gonna be long just cause I love you guys! Special UBER thanks goes to GoooodPie aka Kara-chan! **Please Review!** Leave some of your thoughts, comments, a couple praises here and there Does my ego good when I get compliments and most off ENJOY!!

_**Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds to Mars**_

The relentless beeping of instruments, the sterile atmosphere, and the ever so present white objects made Light sick. How he hated the hospital. The pointless nurses who merely come in to check up one you if you had already died or not, the heartless doctors who use scientific terms to lessen the anguish the individuals would have to withstand when hearing they have a lethal malady. The revolting savagery medical instruments they use, surgeons dressed in lapis lazuli staring at you like your some kind of specimen, feeling absolutely numb and the blinding light that illuminated making it hard for anybody to see properly. He hated it and it killed him to see his father under-going it all.

The austere male paced back and forth around the perimeter of the waiting room. Sachiko was crying softly and Sayu sat alongside her comforting her. Lawliet sat in a crouched position on one of the chairs, jet-black globes darting back and forth at the auburn haired male. Oh, how the raven boy wanted so dearly to embrace the somber teen who cared for him, diminishing all traces of anxiety due to the situation. But he resigned himself from the act of affection. The pale boy brought his meager thumb to his soft pallid lips, losing all grip of reality as he resided into the thoughts rolling in his mind. _'Light-kun somehow discovered the relationship I have with Miguel. But he had only confirmed my acquaintances with the man thus unaware that he is a part of my extended family. Since he had access to the criminal records it is inveterate that one of his parents is indeed police officers. Though it is most likely being the father since he was shot, and police officers do participate in these types of encounters with criminals, nevertheless it can be the mother and a rowdy subject inevitably wanted to pursue revengeful engagement therefore hurting Sachiko's husband. Light-kun's mother, however, looks only that of a housewife and nothing more. There are several possibilities and there's no way in finding out for sure except for me asking Light-kun.'_

"Light-kun…is your father a police officer?" The astute henna haired man abruptly stopped his pacing and turned to lock eyes with the large inky ones. The two males stared at each other, one with a stoic expression the other infuriated, which seemed so much as perpetuity.

"Yeah." Lawliet narrowed his eyes at how blunt and scornful the words spat out of the ruddy lips of Light's. The pale thumb pushed past the delicate ashen lips and slipped inside the hot caverns of Lawliet's mouth, sucking and gnawing on the digit, not letting go of the glare he sent continuously at the auburn male. _'If that is so, then Light-kun's father indeed is aware of Miguel's criminal offenses. If Light-kun's father is investigating the presumptuous and menacing mob-leader he would in fact know if Miguel has any family members which will in fact lead to me! If Light-kun is capable of attaining Miguel's criminal records without any complaints from his father….then would Light-kun's father be generously giving out information on this case to Light? If so Light-kun will find out about my relationship with Miguel and I cannot let that happen.' _

"What is his name Light-kun?"

"Chief Soichiro Yagami." The abused pale thumb dropped from Lawliet's mouth, a small line of saliva stretching as far as it could then breaking and falling onto the chin of the pale boy's, whilst jet-black orbs expanded in shock. Light, for the second time, had a sudden urge to wipe the saliva off, with what you may ask? Something he himself was shocked to even think about. Restraining his adolescent hormonal raging self he stood there clenching his fist and mentally slapped him for thinking about something so inane at a time when his father lay on a hospital bed fighting for his life. The carnelian male narrowed his eyes taking in the shocked demeanor of the raven.

"What's wrong Lawliet?" Light inquired, amber globes searching the vanity inside the midnight black spheres.

"Nothing it's just that-"

"Light Yagami?" All three of the Yagami's looked at the petite nurse that came out of Soichiro's operation room. Their hearts were thumping viciously in their chests, sweat trickling down the auburn teen's temple, agitation rolling through his blood. Lawliet just sat there whilst bringing his thumb back into his hot mouth, nibbling on it furiously as he glared blankly at the uniformed nurse.

"Yes?" The nurse studied Light up and down a smile creeping on her lips and an evident blush on her face. Lawliet's eyebrows furrowed, the thought of the nurse examining Light at a time like this, no, at any time at all made him angry. The pale boy had half the mind to get up from his seat and hold the chestnut-haired boy's hand, indicating that they were together only to scare off the nurse but that would be the most idiotic thing to do after everything that's happened.

Light also noticed the look he was getting from the nurse and his blood started to boil. He was waiting for news on his father while the nurse here is having her fantasies. Therefore proving how much he hates the hospital and the people working in it. They were all mediocre individuals who probably got their doctor degree from a notoriety university from the suburbs. The auburn teen cleared his throat and stared hard at the lady, who was brought out of her dreams and faced with the death defying glare of amber orbs rimmed with crimson fury.

"O-Oh, ha I'm sorry. I was just uh, yeah. Anyway patient Soichiro Yagami had bullet nearly inches away from the jugular and it took a lot of time and he lost a lot of blood but, we saved him. You may go in and see him." Sachiko Yagami gasped and immediately got up from her sitting position to run inside the room of her husband. Sayu followed after her, sparing a small glance at Lawliet.

The nurse's burnt-sienna orbs swept over Light's figure a quick last time before she gave a grin and walked out of the waiting room. Light shuddered as he knew his stunning features had clearly aroused the nurse. He would have walked into his father's room if it had not been that Light's mother and sister were already there. The auburn male wanted to find out who shot his father, who was that audacious and pugnacious individual that hurt a prestigious man in society? A criminal was a definite possibility. It angered Light at how the world was rotting; two people in one day that he knew were found violently abused lying on the ground. Lawliet and his father Soichiro…

Sleep swept over Lawliet's frail body, tugging at his eyes to shut close. The pale boy yawned several times but never once caught the attention of the angry caramel head boy. He brought his slender fingers to his eyes and tried to rub the sleep off of it. They were at a hospital 2 AM in the morning! The Yagami household got a phone call saying their father has been shot and was admitted to the To-ou General East hospital. Light awoke Lawliet from his slumber and made him come with them since the auburn teen didn't want to baby-sit the pale boy nor had he wanted to leave the unusual male alone in his room. It was a long taxi drive to the hospital and even though Lawliet was very sleepy he stayed awake knowing that Light, _his friend_, was worried sick about his father's condition. Though now that the nurse assured them that Soichiro was alright he let sleep overtake his body periodically. But he was awoken when a soft voice called out Light's name.

"Oni-san?" Two pairs of orbs looked upon the small chestnut-haired girl. Her amber eyes were filled with translucent liquid and there was a small curve on her lips forming a little smile. Light's heart dropped whenever he saw his beloved sister cry. It made him feel weak, like he couldn't protect them from tears of pain. The auburn male rushed over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. Tears rushed down the auburn girl's face whilst clutching the arms of Light. The older male furrowed his eyebrows, his black long sleeve sweater damp with small puddles of salty fluid from his sister's eyes. _'The nurse said Dad was alright, he lost a lot of blood but that was it….so why is she still crying?' _

"What is it Sayu? Is dad alright?" Light let go of his sister so she could look at him face to face.

"H-he's fine Oni-san but he wants to see you. Okasan is going to come out to give you guys privacy." As if on cue the mother came out and ambled over to her seat, not once sparing a glance at Light, it was as if she was dead and her brain wasn't working. The auburn male stared hard at his mother, his heart thumping harder and faster. _'What's wrong with Mom now? Dad is alright…right?!'_ Light, without a second thought, ran inside Soichiro's room.

Immediately the annoying dinning reached Light's ears and he stepped inside the blinding magnolia of the hospital room. His father lay on the large, antiseptic, and uncomfortable bed. Soichiro's breathing was soft and cadence; it made the auburn teen's heart lift to see his father perfectly fine. There were a couple patches on his forehead, arms, and the neck where the menacing bullet hit. His face was paler than usual and it looked like there were more wrinkles and creases but either than that he looked perfectly normal.

The injured man lifted his trembling arm and flexed it a bit but Light knew very well that his father was calling him over and he didn't waste a second as he jolted to his father's side. A warm smile crept up Soichiro's lips, it being contagious; a smile appeared on Light's ruddy lips. The cold large hand of Chief Yagami covered the warm one of the burnt sienna haired male; he shuddered at the coolness that rushed through his arm.

"Light…"

"How are you dad?"

"I-I'm alright, but I need to tell you something." The large hand squeezed the slightly smaller one and Light knew right away something big happened, but he had absolutely no clue what. _'Does Dad have some kind of internal syndrome? He doesn't look like he's sick, plus Sayu and the nurse said he was alright but mom….she was void of all emotions, exactly like Lawliet…..Lawliet? Was he also void of emotions because something bad happened? Wait… no, right now it's about what Dad has to say, I'll figure Lawliet out….later.' _

"What is it dad?" Black onyx eyes diverted away from the intense glare of his son's, as his eyes patinated with a familiar salty liquid. Light's body tensed. A heavy silence, like to death itself, blanketed the consistent blaring of the machines hooked onto his father.

"Sadao….is dead." Emotions, oh how many emotions struck Light at that one moment. A smile itched on his face, as his amber eyes searched violently and desperately into the black orbs of his father, sensing no cynicism the smile was drained from his visage, a frown sprouted in its place. Amber globes filled with translucent fluid but Light, being the strong person he is, shunned the growing tears away and swallowed hard.

"Who….h-how…" The world was utterly disgusting. Murders here and there, students unable to stay somewhere without having to be approached by belligerent antagonistic _animals_, hurt family and friends. The world was soon to be reigned by pessimistic, exasperated, creatures who strive to inflict bewail on innocent human beings. Light wanted it all to end, the people he loved….hurt? He doesn't want that, he doesn't want to be _helpless_ and watch them suffer. _'I can still help Lawliet…find out who's doing this to him before it's too late….'_

Soichiro Yagami let his eyelids droop mercilessly, the pain was still there but with less intensity but he knew well enough that he can't just let his son not know how Sadao died. He felt shameful, solemn, _ensnared_. The very thought of his student dying in front of his eyes, what kind of mentor was Soichiro if he couldn't even protect his student? Even though he was injured Sadao risked his life for his old brittle self. The raven student was young and intelligent, he was strong and vigilant, and he was no where close to his death. _'He died, I couldn't protect….can I protect my own children? My own wife? I am too old….' _

"Dad, how did Sadao ….die?" Light's voice was thick with desperation and anger as he urged the Chief to answer him. The raven man cringed slightly, continuing to stare hard out the window and into the sky bathed in darkness that was soon to vanish into soft orange and pink hues of the morning.

"He got shot saving me, son." The auburn teen sharpened his gaze on Soichiro, his raging eyes boring into the pale complexion of the raven man. Underneath the large hands of the injured man Light clenched his fist, exacerbated. The air was tense, impenetrable with the over flowing emotions of the burnt-sienna male.

"Who did this all? Who was responsible for this?" The words were spat out, all dripping with venom, and Chief Yagami endeavored to stop himself from locking eyes with the furious globes of Light's, but he gave in. Soichiro gave a small, but ever so present, warm smile to extinguish the fire in the pit of the amber male's stomach. The moment Light's body language told Chief Yagami that he was calm the raven man smile was wiped from his face, that it seemed all too vague.

"_Miguel…_"

* * *

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

Stares, icy cold stares that made him shiver in his spot. Lawliet gnawed viciously at his thumb, ignoring the amber orbs boring deep holes into him. The pale boy rocked slightly back and forth, attempting to pass time till Light came by to his side so they can get out of the bland hospital and go to school. Sleep vanished from his system since the raven had drunk about eight large coffees diluted with the overpowering strength of sugar. His inky black orbs glanced at the two pair of amber eyes glaring at him to return the intensity. Sayu and Sachiko both looked away absolutely awed at the obsidian globes that was immobile for a lengthy period.

"Lawliet…." In instantaneous velocity midnight black orbs riveted to the auburn male that stood mere foots away from him. The raven boy stared at Light, his mouth open in utter shock and disbelief, Light looked furious. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the hard plastic hospital chair. Lawliet let out a quick yelp from the tightness of the hold but remained silent as Light dragged him out of the hospital. Sachiko tried to stop the rampaging caramel haired boy but was only shot a rigorous glare.

The dark blackness of the sky blinded the vision of both the males as they suddenly left the bright and lighted hospital. The moon was large and radiant, its beams shone beautifully, creating elongated shadows of the silhouette of Light. Diaphanous gusts of air ruffled Lawliet's ebony locks and it was enough to make the pale boy shiver. The auburn male wasn't bothered by the wind since he had a jacket over his long sleeve black sweater. Neither one of the two had spoken once they got out of the hospital. Lawliet sat, as snuggly as he possible could, crouched on the cool crisp grass that was covered with dried leaves, trembling. It was obvious winter was coming soon since every slow breath that escaped the pastel-pale lips could be seen in front of him as a foggy mist. He stared intently at Light, who searched the dull emerald green grass beneath the feet of Lawliet. The silence was thick and tense, the raven boy refused to be the one to break it but he was utterly confused as to why Light would just bring him out here all of a sudden with such anger. What was it that he couldn't say in front of his family members?

"Lawliet, why didn't you tell me?" The amber eyes rimmed with crimson glared darkly at the opalescent obsidian orbs which explored deeply into the cinnamon ones. Another gust of air hit them, rattling the bare tree branches, whistling noises floating into the air from the grass. It seemed like an eternity before Lawliet looked away from the burning fire like intensity in, what use to be, soft amber globules.

"What are you talking about Light-kun?" The raven boy shivered at the current of air tickling his body, sucking up all the warmth the emanated from his very being and blowing it away. Light strained his ears to catch the soft whisper of words that leaked out of the ashen lips and when it ran through his brain, processing, an evil smirk stretched across the auburn male's face.

"You know your denial is worth nothing to me. I already know how you're related to **Miguel**." Shock? Is that what Lawliet was feeling? No, he felt more, pain, disbelief, anger, helplessness, and the obvious, shock. The already large steel coal eyes expanded to an exceedingly unimaginable length. His lips trembled, not knowing what to say, how to reply. His mind reeled back and forth, gathering up everything he said and everything he did to so he could make the perfect response, but he got nothing. Pallid slender fingers fidgeted furiously, brought to his mouth, pearly whites gnawing on it intensely. _'What do I say? What can I do? THINK LAWLIET THINK! You can't let him…get involved.'_

All of these motions further portrayed Light's thought furthermore. Proving that Lawliet and Miguel did, indeed, have a relationship more intimate then just acquaintances. It all added up, the marks, the beatings, killing…though some things were vague. What did those two boys from before have to do with all of this? Were they even a part of it, or was it just random students teasing the utter eccentricity of the raven male? Were they were the missing puzzle pieces left to crack the code. He had an understanding as to what was going on with the raven boy's life but he wanted to find out more. Everything that ticked inside his brain, he wanted to unravel the very fabric of Lawliet's mind and know everything by heart, every intricate lobe in his brain. _He wanted to help._ If he could help this one person, maybe, just maybe he can help other people and rid the world from evil. It was an extraordinary thought, something near impossible, but he could try, one person at a time.

Leaves swirled around the two figures; the wind was getting strong, the air getting crisper and colder. The black blanket was tinted a slight pink, the massive ball of heat that was submerged beforehand was now uprising from the horizon and the brilliant pale moon descended slowly. Light stared hard at the crouched trembling boy in front of him, his amber eyes softened when he realized the teen was ferociously cold. It was the auburn teen's fault anyway for taking Lawliet out of the house before he could get properly dressed and now he was shivering. He was angry, no furious with the raven male but he wasn't heartless. Also the contemplation of the nerve twisting annoying pale boy to stay at his house because he caught a cold was frightening, so without a second thought he ambled over to the frail figure and shimmied out of his jacket and wrapped it around the shaking boy.

"You could've told me you were cold." The words came out monotonously, an exact replica of Lawliet and it shocked him that Light, the mind boggling emotional teen, was even capable of being stoic. But it didn't last long. Light sighed and sat in front of the pale boy, grunting at the slight discomfort of sitting at such a low level. Though the atmosphere was languidly brightening when amber eyes locked onto the pure blackness of the ashen boy's eyes everything seemed just as dark. The burnt-sienna haired boy studied long and hard into the deep opaque pools. _'What is it about you?' _ Light pulled back from the close encounter he had with Lawliet and ran his fingers through his lofty locks, a small sneer curved up his ruddy lips.

"Now are you going to tell me or are you thinking of another lie?"

'_Just deny, just deny it. That's the best I can do right now.'_

"Light-kun, I don't know what you are talking about." It was like he was possessed by some monster. Anger ripped through his body, gritted his teeth so hard it was surprising they didn't break, clenching his fist, wanting so hard for it to get in contact with Lawliet's face but no, he doesn't want to resort to violence, words were good enough. An idea swept over Light and instantly he turned sang-froid, having absolutely no traces of anger.

"Okay, I understand."

* * *

"P-please, I-I didn't s-say anything." Chuckling, incessant chuckling reverberated throughout the dim room and Aiber strained his eyes to identify where he was but to no avail. The ringing in his head, his head moved around in a circular motion absent-mindedly, all he saw was stars and blackness. The chuckles turned into maniacal laughter, by not one being, but two, three! Soft footsteps came towards him, the loud laughter gradually turning inaudible then to faint breathing as it tickled the blond man's skin. Aiber tried to open his eyes, ignoring the stars but before he could something hard whipped across his face. He cussed and spat out blood, the metallic liquid filling his mouth.

"What did you tell the police?" Aiber continued to cough, small blood puddles everywhere, trying to regain his breath. The blond man was one of the members of the mob before so he knew how Miguel tormented his victims or traitors. The man wasn't exceptionally smart like his nephew but he was well off so he wouldn't fall for any of Aiber's lame tricks- not that the blond man had the guts to even pull one over his soon-to-be former boss-. Another swift kick to groin caused the blond man to double over howling. The intensity of the pain-stricken groin resulted into the blond man confessing.

"OKAY! OKAY! I-I'll tell you." Still his eyes were closed and the stars he saw were blaring at him consistently, for some reason it was extremely hard to even blink-let alone open his eyes- then he realized that there was something wrapped around his eyes. Aiber thought it was stupid since he already knew perfectly well who it was, though Miguel always liked to have his prey blinded. It was some sick joke they made up about Lawliet, looking at his physique and visage, looking very much like an animal when bounded so they kept it playing on. The blond man's throat constricted and sweat dripped from his forehead as he began to speak.

"I-I told them about-t….F-Fumia…" The cold hard gun smashed against his temple, sticky red liquid flooding from the split skin, and right across his face. The blond man let out a gasp but was silenced immediately when a precipitate kick hit him on his abdomen. Several punches were laid on him, along with a kick to his head-a sickening crack of the skull resonating- and Aiber fell to the ground, his body twitching every few seconds. His head was spinning furiously, incoherent thoughts jumbling up his-already messed- brain, laughter and snickering could be heard around him. His ears immediately zeroed in on the sound of a gun cocking. _'Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!' _ The trigger pulled and the sound of a gunshot was the last thing Aiber heard before his heart stopped.

"That'll teach you not to betray me, Aiber."


	12. Notebook

Pictures of You

Pictures of You

I do not own Death Note or Anything in this Story

Chapter 11: Notebook

**AN:** Okay guys trying my absolute hardest to make these chapters longer. I know that my first couple of chapters were really adequate nothing phenomenal but after the last chapter I think I've improved a lot and I assure you that I will keep make my chapters long and enjoyable. What I need to tell you guys is that there's a part where I added these line breakers " - - " It's just the POV'S so don't get confused. One more thing is that…I really my reviews have come from at least from 7 to 3 or less therefore I was really hoping that maybe you guys can spare me a couple seconds of your time to just write me a little review. **Please? **

_**Time of My Recollecting Memories - Nell**_

'_He figured out the relationship I have with Miguel, then why? Why isn't he subjecting me? After all those times he wanted to find out about me, wanted to -so he says- help me, why isn't he?' _ Obsidian globes probed the auburn male, that was at this time, wiping off the thin film of dry particles from his desk.

Light could feel the steel coal eyes subsequent his every move and it disturbed him. He twisted his head to give a sharp glare at Lawliet, an indication for him to busy himself with doing something more productive than stare at his, for one day, roommate, but either the pale boy was completely oblivious to proper manners or purely ignored the sign for him to look away he kept his gaze on the auburn male. A deep sigh escaped the ruddy lips as Light returned back to giving his room a quick clean.

"Who shot Mr. Yagami Light-kun?" No response. Was his voice unheard or was Light disregarding him since he refused to look away from the cocoa haired man? Either way Lawliet was displeased. The ostensible deaf male hummed a familiar tune, walking over to his bed, puffing up the pillows and fixing the sheets muddled by two unconscious bodies a couple hours before. He still felt the inky saucers studying him and following him but he shrugged it off knowing his plan was, indeed, playing correctly in motion.

The raven, usually devoid of all things expressing emotions, stood agitated waiting patiently for a respond of some sort from the auburn male but no sound, that could be considered coherent, reached his tympanic membrane. _'Should I ask again? I mean, I was awoken from my slumber and dragged out of the house in the middle of the night and nearly frozen to death for Light-kun's inquiries, which I did-in fact- had not given a proper response to but that wasn't my fault, so he should be kind enough to answer mine.' _As ridiculous as that sounded Lawliet still believed Light should be answering him.

"Light-kun, who shot Mr. **Yagami**?" He sharpened his tone at the end so it, possibly, could cut through the thick cover of ignorance Light painted around him and luckily it did. The auburn male stopped his humming and glared darkly at the pale boy for a split second and replaced it to form the most cutest, from Lawliet's perspective, smile he'd ever seen. In an instant velocity the raven's mind jumbled and his racing thoughts of whom impaired the father of the auburn's melted away to nothingness. He marveled at the way the rosy lips curved at the edges, showing a quick preview of the pearly white dentures that are hidden, and further more the pink muscle that palates diverse substances- though Lawliet couldn't see the tongue he pondered on how it would taste like, how it would feel like-.

"Lawliet, why in the world do I need to tell you when you never once given me anything close to response. All you gave me was denial, pretty lame denials, but nonetheless **denials**." His brain re-built as quickly as it disintegrated and knocked out from his brain the wondrous deliberation of the mouth of Light's- who's smile, in fact, vanished from the ruddy lips, a scowl substituting it-.The words that were spat out dripped with mixed hurt and anger. Lawliet never knew Light to be the vengeful type, it scared and amazed him that he knew so less of the teen- their several conversations weren't that of friendly-, but the auburn male taking revenge on himself right now made him more scared then amazed-sure enough he wouldn't show it in the presence of the avenger-, and Light could easily suffocate emotions he had just mere seconds ago to interchange it with something completely opposite.

"Light-kun, me being in denial is nevertheless a response- "

"Stop being a smart-ass. You know **very** well what I mean **Lawliet**." Light clenched his fist stopping himself from very well pouncing on the teen. _'Stop pissing me off, stop pissing me off, stop pissing me off. God damn it I can't even think straight, he's… he's just a stupid boy who can't even make proper lies up. Hah, no he's nothing near stupid…Oh god, I can't even insult him now properly. Whatever, he's falling for it. My plan.' _ A finger pushed past the pallid lips, slipping into the wet hot fathom, as Lawliet coated the colorless digit with translucent saliva. The abstruse inky blobs stared innocently at piercing small amber ones, batting his lashes every now and then to build the naïve act before he spoke.

"Light-kun…that is correct but revenge is not an option to resort to therefore…I resume my inquiry. Who shot Mr. Yagami?" Somehow, he ignored Lawliet yet again and glanced curiously at the silver chronological contraption hanging on his wall. _'4 am….Lawliet should call somebody to get him from here and get him home. School's going to be soon and he needs to get ready since he obviously doesn't have any of his bathing items here. Though…I should get him some breakfast even if the goddamn sun isn't up yet.' _

"You should come downstairs with me and get some breakfast. School's going to be soon and you're going to have to leave." Realization swept over Lawliet as he remembered his real life and who Light actually was, who he was. He completely forgotten all about Watari- which was surprising since the poor man was his doting butler who spared no expense to meet Lawliet's every whim, no matter how preposterous- and Miguel. Lawliet didn't want to leave, he was so quickly accustomed to annoying Light and battling with him verbally- except for that one time Light decided to pin him down on the bed which he internally enjoyed every minute aside from the aching pain he felt- and sadly he wanted Light to find out everything about him. If that meant Lawliet could spend more time with Light but that was impossible for many reasons.

"Can I use your phone Light-kun?"

"Sure, but after breakfast." The auburn teen pulled at one corner of his bed sheet and sighed, satisfied that his bed was untraceable for any signs of it having been occupied, and looked at the immobile raven male. Was Lawliet reluctant of not leaving? His mystifying obscure gaze instantly rattled emotions Light hadn't felt before. Annoyance? Anger? Pity? Something else? But…Light felt annoyance and anger several times before towards the raven man and yet there was still a hint of something else. Pity….now that was something he knew he felt for the male whenever he looked at him. The pure vanity and fathomless black iris withheld emotions screaming to break free and now it seemed as though Lawliet was being forced to leave by him. Lawliet always stared at him, it was like a some kind of hobby for the pale boy yet why now had these indefinite emotions break loose? Was it because he was letting the raven go? He felt his heartbeat quicken and flowed through him as staccatos, a small burning sensation alongside the irregular beats, and his hands felt moist.

Light began to feel guilty, guilty for pursuing to get the raven out of his house and now he also had mixed opinions. Should he let the raven go? It would be harder to talk to him but it would keep his mind at peace knowing that every second he wasn't being watched by the stoic male but then again Lawliet was quite the company and he felt…he felt something about the male. An unknown aura that radiated from the unusual male that drew Light in, deeper and deeper till it was too late to get out. He knew he was thinking too much about this, if he just maybe escaped Lawliet for a couple days he could think better and actually his plan may succeed.

The young Yagami brushed past Lawliet-leaving him with a slight tingling feeling- and walked out the door not bothering to call out to the, futile in passiveness, unruly haired teen again. Named unruly male stared blankly at the retreating figure and followed suit.

* * *

Mello lay on his deep sea blue-green bed, remembering to hand Matt his video game before resting his dizzying head atop the cushion, sighing deeply and twirling his long blond locks with his fingers. Johanne Pachelbel canon in D major drifted in the air, the melodious soft tune reaching the blond boy's tympanum. Mello never had a liking for classical music-unlike his father who, at this moment, was listening to it- but this piece somehow calmed him. Absent-mindedly he started to hum to the catchy tune but snapped out of it once a gamer appeared beside him.

"Enjoying the music are we?" A shrewd grin curved up the lips of the carmine head and Mello glared darkly at the male.

"Shut up Matt. Why you here anyways? You should be getting sleep since school's in about…4 hours." Said boy climbed into bed with the blond awkwardly- it creaking slightly as he moved- and sat by the head of his best friend, his hands hidden behind his back.

"I know, I know but I'm not tired and Mr. Fumia is in the study listening to that classical crap and I don't want to stay there and listen, aaaaaaaaand guess what I got you." Prussian blue orbs shot wantonly at the creamy- colored hands hiding something in its grasp. A thick block of imported French milk chocolate was cupped inside Matt's hands. Idly drool leaked out the side of his vanilla colored lips and his hands started to tremble languidly and hesitantly reaching out to touch the shiny aluminum wrapper. The aroused blond man erected upwards, never leaving his eyes from the seducing massive calories and trans fat produce- which never done a single harm to his trim fit physique- his lips started to tremble, muttering incoherent words. A toothy grin emanated the crimson's features for he knew he was in a state where he could bribe his best friend for ever single penny he owns- that was as much if every individual had one penny it would equal to about 1/3 of Mello's estate- but him, being the caring and, as quoted from Matt, "practically my brother" he just brought the delightful treat to lift up the blonde's mood. Matt handed, the soon to be zany, Mello the chocolate bar, who stared at it with opalescent cerulean orbs.

"A friend of mine went over to France, he asked if I wanted anything. I said send me over a couple hot French filles and some stupid chocolat for you. Your treat arrived but I guess mine probably got a detour into another lucky bastard's bed." Despite the face 99.9 of his attention was on his, now, prized possession that one sliver of mind solely focused on his best friend and he managed to scoff at Matt's limited French and humor. Mello sighed and decided to put the chocolate away for a special occasion later for he realized there must've been some other reason Matt came here. He reached behind him to the stash of other hidden wrapped delectables and placed his most recent one atop, blew a kiss, closed it, and turned to look back at the enticing tourmaline orbs.

"So, what's up?"

"Well…how are you?" Lapis-lazuli globes narrowed, his perfect golden eyebrows furrowed at the ambiguous question.

"Uh, well I beat up this guy for a _reason I don't believe in, _ambushed a bunch of police officers- alongside a rival at that- in the middle of the night and now I have a male in my bed when I should probably be sleeping or jacking off like a normal teenager but all in all it's been a pretty _normal_ 28 hours of my life. Why'd you ask?"

Mint green eyes batted several times, a playful pout inflated on his facial features, as his fingers reached out to trace small circles on the blond boy's thighs.

"Am I a **hot** male on your bed?" Mello instantly slapped the finger-and the soothing but quite disturbing circular motions the digit laid- away and gave small, **very**, small shriek, his cheeks were slightly tinted.

"What the fuck are you doing **Matt**." Named male fell backwards, holding onto his ribcages- as if they were going to break- whilst laughing hysterically. The blond boy grew infuriated and clenched his fist- he would've smacked the laughter straight out of the carnation boy and pummeled him but the red head did bring him a very luscious chocolate therefore he restrained himself from the sadistic act- glaring hard at the boy "ROFL-ing" but except in this case Matt was rolling on the bed laughing. The highly amused oxblood haired boy gradually ceased his hysteria and sat up to meet the deathly glare of sapphire orbs rimmed with ruby red, a clash of complementary colors.

"Sorry. Just playing around, it was pretty funny. The look on your face."

"Yeah, heh, hilarious." Matt inched closer to the annoyed androgynous male and grinned.

"Aw c'mon stop being such a hard-ass."

"Get back to fucking sleep we have school in about…3-4 hours."

"Wait, I heard Mr. Fumia talking to Miguel. It's important and I know I shouldn't have been listening but I did anyway it was something about this guy…uh… his name…I think it was Sadao? Yeah! Sadao that's it, anyway that Sadao bastard was actually an undercover police." Mello looked at Matt wide-eyed, who was playing around with the hem of his t-shirt- extremely large for the boy's actual form that it fell down to his boney knees-. Absolutely shocked and enthralled at the valorousness of this "Sadao" individual. Two of Miguel's men betrayed him, Mello was indeed deviously delighted for Miguel's misfortune and would have done a quick happy dance if it weren't for another reason that stopped him from his act of joy.

"What happened next?"

"Oh well Mr. Fumia saw the shit head helping the chief out and informed Miguel about it. The rampaging bull shot the guy in the head and I think shot the chief also."

"Bet Miguel's pissed. I would be also if two of my men leaked out information to the cops but luckily all the people who knew tidings about Miguel's whereabouts and his supplier are dead. Right?"

"Well…I think the uh… his name is um… Chief Yagami is in the hospital or something." Kip tugged on the buttery eyelids of the blond male, giving a small grunt of acceptance whilst languidly descending rearward to let slumber seize his body and mind.

'_Lawliet…'_

* * *

His forefinger played around with the other, his hands fidgeting under- yet another- uncomfortable situation. Onyx globes stared hard at the reflection of the agitated pale boy behind him. The smooth sound of the engine running, the tires gliding on the even cement road, and the soft music emanating from the limo's stereo was all that could be heard between Watari and Lawliet. The raven decided to break the uncanny silence by responding to the forgotten question asked by the butler himself.

"I was at Light-kun's place. I, uh, was helping him with some homework and lost track of time. He insisted I spend the night. I'm sorry Watari." Another pregnant silence led on and it was nerve-wracking for the pale boy.

"I see. Well I didn't yet tell Miguel-sama I was picking you up Lawliet-san and I advise you not to say anything. Lawliet-san should dress into in his school attire and leave without a word. Miguel-sama had some business last night therefore he will be acquiring the sleep he was deprived of and would be exceedingly menacing than he already was if awoken." The two pasty forefingers seized up from their battle and opaque eyes gawped at the old driver.

The unmitigated sheer blackness of the skies above were now tinted with soft hues of titian, cerise, and garnet. Faint strokes of cirrus clouds floated around, accenting the soon to be luminous autumn morning. The tiny pads of his fingertips tapped lightly on the button to roll up and down the window. Obsidian orbs shifted to the darkly tinged glass. No fresh air ever actually flew in through the closed window and Lawliet had an urge to roll it down all the way and let the rushing wind blow in his face and sway his bangs violently. He wanted to breathe in the crisp, cool ether the equinox provides, that feeling of freedom and excitement. The pale boy wanted to feel that but he released the very idea soon after, knowing well that it was an idealistic concept.

The limousine halted in front of the large creamy white mansion of the raven. Lawliet sighed deeply, muttered a quick thank you, and stepped out of the slick vehicle. Anybody who passed by this house would ogle at its beauty and fantasize how life would be like living in the mansion . The Hideki mansion was massive and extremely well kept. A long opaque lane directed you to the front door of the mansion. The lawn, that was watered all night, shimmered magnificently as a sliver of the sun's rays hit it. There were several flower beds and tiny Sakura trees, which shadows grew every passing second, outlined the border of the lawn. There were a couple bird baths here and there since Miguel actually had a liking for those two legged animals and some were already there for to begin singing their morning tunes when the sun ascended. Lawliet fished out his keys from the back pocket of the extremely baggy blue denim jeans and unlocked the door. Immediately his nose scrunched up when he smelled the stink of smoke and liquor and a faint whiff of blood. _'Blood?...' _

"Lawliet-san? May I ask what you are doing up so late? Did you need anything?" The pale boy was a bit startled from the petite blond woman who was dressed in her hot pink pajamas and a night cap. It was on of the maid's and she was in charge for assisting all those who stepped inside the mansion whether is be a complete stranger or the masters of the house. Her blue eyes were glazed over trying to stay awake before the master's nephew and Lawliet felt a tad bit apologetic to wake up the maid at 5 in the morning but he hadn't called her so it was not his fault.

"Uh, I spent the night over at a companion's house and no thank you I just need to dress for school. Watari-san is expecting me to arrive soon." With that the raven boy ascended up the stairs and the maid returned back to her slumber.

He could hear the Satan snoring peacefully in his lavish bed as he ambled over to his room not once sparing a glance to his uncle. Lawliet opened the door to his room and instantly plopped down on his bed. The soft blue striped linen bed sheets tickled the equally soft pale skin whilst the raven boy breathed in the fresh lavender scent of his room. The maids would always spray so much lavender that sometimes it would suffocate him but Lawliet still loved the smell. The room was nothing how it looked like before, the window was opened and cool gusts shook the pastel-pale curtains, the air mixing with the fresh lavender scent and making it more faint smelling. The floor was spotless, no broken beer bottles and no _whip_. Rays of sunlight slipped in through the window and warmed up the pale boy's face, he sighed and got up from his bed to get ready.

Lawliet opened up his walk-in closet and stepped in Inky black orbs, disinterestedly, looked over the several t-shirts and jeans. He decided to wear his trademark attire of a baggy white sweater and fading blue denim jeans, slipping into them methodically. Another rush of air blew in through the window and made Lawliet shiver, the hair on the back of his neck standing upright. He reached for a fairly large pitch black sweater and stepped out of the closet, his room- closing the door behind him-, and out the front door of the mansion.

* * *

"Calculus. We'll be starting calculus today students." _'Ignore him. Just ignore him.'_ He felt the fathomless eyes bore holes into him, the eyes held intensity but was masked over so flawlessly. _'He'll give in. I'll tell him and he'll give in.'_ Light could feel his heartbeat merge with the continuous ticking of the chronological contraption, his ears zero-ing in on the soothing -- opposite) sound that reverberated in his head- a head, that right now, felt completely hollow-. _Tick._ _Beat. Tick. Beat. 'Why am i so nervous then?'_

A scrunched up piece of paper with flowers on it fell in front of Light and he glowered at the article, knowing very well the only person who uses flowery paper was _Misa Amane_. He twisted his head to search where the petite blond was sitting and saw she was two desks down from him. She had the most largest smile ever, her pearly whites gleaming beneath the light fixtures, and she darted her sapphire eyes from Light to the ball of paper and back, indicating she wanted him to read the note. The auburn male sighed and opened the crumpled paper.

**Remember Mrs. Misora wants you to stay after school today!!**

**Misa Misa will also be there to help Light-kun! Misa Misa can't wait to see you there. Plus Misa Misa wants to have lunch with you today. It's a date!!**

He glared intently at the forced meeting he would have to have with the annoying blond girl. _'Great…and I also have to stay after school today to help with the damn Halloween ball. I wonder if I should go or take Sayu trick-or-treating? Oh well I'll just see what happens, if I do go Misa will think it's compulsory for me to go with her and god knows I don't want to.' _ Letting out a deep sigh he continued to go over his plan mentally.

--

Steely black orbs traced along the silhouette of the auburn male- who sat absolutely immobile, at least for what Lawliet could sense- and narrowed in when he noticed a flick of those amber eyes it looking back at him, for a split second but nevertheless he acknowledged, finally, that Lawliet was there. Throughout the entire math period Light had acted as if he forgot completely about what happened yesterday and everything about Miguel and the atrocious and inane refutations the raven kept spitting out, and what shocked Lawliet the most is how much of a perfect sang-froid mien emanated from the auburn male after being awoken up half in the night because his father had been shot. Not only that but he wouldn't even tell the raven boy who shot him and why and anything else that popped in his witty mind. _'He's planning something...It's inevitable that he would. He won't just let such eventful occurrences slip through his fingers_ _with out his consistent amount of question and answers- those answers not coming out from his mouth but of mine- and_ _his insane anger and irritation...Though it's quite humorous seeing him like that and me being the cause of it.'_ Lawliet, inattentively, kept tapping on his desk- of course not softly due to his course of thoughts- and was soon aware of it when Mr. Toichi put him on the spot.

"Lawliet, would you please stop tapping the desk like that? It's giving me a migraine." He stared blankly at the educator- who held onto both sides of his head tightly- and hadn't cease from the, accused, migraine commencement but increased the rate of his tapping.

"I don't see as to why this creates a migraine. It's is nothing but harmless tapping Mr. Toichi-san. Also if it was to generate a substantial amount of throbbing to your head you would not hold both sides of your cranium but one, since a migraine only affects partial of the brain." The entire class stared at Lawliet astonished but he, not once, spared a glance at them for his eyes stayed locked on the one auburn teen- who yet hadn't reacted- and he sighed deeply. Looking up to the crimson teacher he began talking again in hope it would catch Light's selective attention, his tapping rate escalating to such a degree it frightened the other student how utterly rapid his slender pale fingers made in contact with the desk. _'By me disagreeing to Mr. Toichi-san's wishes I am indeed risking the chance of not being able to come in here early than the other students but it's vain to me if only Light can acknowledge my presence and that I will do.' _

"Alongside you would be experiencing biliousness and visionary complications. Even as I increase my tapping rate you haven't once under-gone any of those effects therefore I - "

A sudden leer was what he received from the amber male that twisted his head to look at the "innocent" and "naive" pale boy, he noted that it gradually faded and Light whipped his head back around, diminishing any traces of amusement he afore felt. Lawliet swiveled his eyes back at the fuming professor and was slightly taken aback at the oxblood complexion the man was- he could see faint smoke dancing in the air around his ears, a likely possibility it had escaped from the aperture-. 'Was _it even possible to have smoke flow out your ear? That seems very unreasonable and exceptionally cartoon like.'_ But nevertheless Mr. Toichi was furious.

"Lawliet I did not ask you for you to give me a lecture on migraines now **please stop** that tapping or I will have to do something about it." Though there was nothing really the infuriated and asinine teacher could do to harm named boy he stopped knowing that the other students in the class was enjoying every single moment of this and he already had gotten Light to at least look at him- no matter what the expression may be-. Lawliet looked away from the man and stared hard at his hands, the lesson continued on undisturbed.

* * *

"So Takada-san was like I'M NOT GONNA WEAR AN ORANGE BELT WITH BLACK JEANS! And I'm like NOO IT'LL LOOK CUTE!! And she's like NO and I'm like YES…." The blond girl babbled on and on about her shopping spree with a couple of her friends and the many "adventurous" episodes they had to endure whilst sorrel globules scrutinized the sandwich before his eyes. The white spongy bread held atop it several thin slices of smoked chicken and herbal sustenance. It was a very simple looking sandwich but being alert and not in slumber during the hours before the solar sun had even risen from the depths below -having tribulations like his father being shot and an exasperating and perceptive teen who decidedly would give no such information about himself - his mind was not in a state to create a complex lunch and now the certain chatty Misa was eating away at his brains rapidly.

"Then Light-kun there was this boy I saw he was SOOO cutee!! Bug OH MY GOSH not anything close to being as cute like you Light-kun! YOU'RE THE BEST but anyway so I saw him and…." He did not care in the least what her thoughts of him were, hell, she could ruminate that he was the love of her life or the enemy-though any numbskull could identify her feelings towards him as the former than the latter, it most likely being infatuation than true love-. Oh how he felt suffocated by the waves of narcissistic and selfish thoughts that flowed out from the mouth of the air-headed blond, he just wanted to cork it shut. Light felt like his ears were bleeding, that every single drop of the crimson metallic vital life force was being drained out of him and he would soon, luckily, die but no such thing happened. _'Just shut up. Shut up already!'_

Light was taught to respect women- no matter what their persona was and the situation- and to be chivalrous towards them. No wonder bundle loads of females thought the auburn male felt something of affection for them and they were love struck knowing that Light was their knight in shining armor but he cherished not any of them but only felt the necessary fondness of a peer- he had no idea how they would interpret his kindness-. That's how he got stuck with Misa, one simple act of magnanimity and he was forever burdened with the besotted girl. The amber male clenched his fist and gritted his teeth when said girl began to attempt to feed him one of her carrot sticks whilst cooing him like he was some infant refusing to eat anything nutritious- mind you he was perfectly healthy and strong-.

"No Misa I don't want it." He glared viciously at the blond girl- volatility naked but the obtuse flaxen haired girl completely oblivious to the fact she was witnessing the wrath of his unstable fury- who thought it outlandish for the refusal and wavered the orange produce in his face again. Light would've swatted the hand away- hopefully be able to compress his malevolence- and explain to the dumbfounded Misa that he was wholly capable of feeding himself when eyes locked onto the pale boy walking a few meters in front of him.

--

A sudden gush of air swept over the school grounds, rattling Lawliet's baggy clothing and thick ebony locks whilst he sat- in his trademark position-underneath the bare Sakura tree, opening up a large hard-cover novel. Luckily the pale boy brought his sweater or else he would be cold to the bone from the chilly autumn afternoon. He held the novel with two digits - one on either side of the book as if it was some sort of foul specimen being analyzed by his perspicacious globules – and read the pages quickly- not in a hurry but because the raven was a quick reader -. Lawliet, vacuous that a certain auburn male was staring at him, kept reading his book slipping into the fictional realm of King Arthur.

--

His heart sped up violently, hammering in his chest but he couldn't move his arm to clench at it. In the pit of his stomach he felt a swarm of butterflies flapping it's wings rapidly- probably a million times in a second, maybe even more- and his amber eyes never left it's gaze on the pale boy. The pallid skin, devoid of all sunlight, was now receiving the glorious warm rays and his skin was glimmering. Just then Light realized how angelic the raven's features were, so _soft_, so _touchable_. The auburn male tried to think, think of what was happening and why he felt this way but he was so flabbergasted he couldn't do anything but stare. He sharpened his eyes, furrowed his eyebrows and finally looked away from Lawliet but instantly returned for his heart throbbed when he wasn't looking but it also throbbed when he was looking. _'What the hell…_'

Finally mustering up energy he began his train of thought, finalizing what all these feelings were but he couldn't put a name on it. It was so sudden, so abrupt, the strength of the feeling grew haphazardly. When he did look at Lawliet he did feel other enigmatic qualities but he always thought that due to the his situation of helping the teen, though right now he wasn't assisting the teen and the feeling was still here and stronger than ever. Did Lawliet catch Light's attention so hypnotically with his fathomless eyes? But no, Lawliet wasn't even looking at Light so that wasn't possible. Was Lawliet some kind of witch who engendered a magical spell on him? No, that was ridiculous but that was the best answer he could think of. What was wrong with him? A straight "A" student who wants to be a detective couldn't even come up with proper inquiries and give answers to them about his own feelings. That made Light furious but it all vanished in one swift move when the deep opaque orbs lifted from the book and met his amber eyes.

--

Sapphire eyes stared curiously at the gaping auburn male and she cocked her head to the side, studying the peculiar shocked face of Light's. Since she spent countless hours looking at Light she immediately noticed the slight tinge of faint pink on the cheekbones of the auburn male. A smile itched on her face when she concluded that Light was blushing at her but no, the smile faded away. Light wasn't looking at her, he was looking at something else. She dropped the carrot and followed his amber eyes to the direction of a pale boy sitting unusually underneath a tree. Misa looked around desperately for somebody else Light must be looking at. A girl with bigger breasts then she had, one that wore skimpier clothing than she did, one that was more beautiful but there was nobody like that. Her cobalt blue orbs rimmed with red fury zeroed in as she studied the raven. Unruly thick black hair -that would easily camouflage in the midst of pool of ink-, atrocious sun-deprived pale skin that clashed with his hair, his clothing were all baggy and she couldn't tell if he had a build or not but either way he was no where close to being as handsome as Light yet he caused the auburn male to blush. What the hell was that?

Misa turned around to look at Light and her mouth dropped open. Does that mean Light was a queer? Or did Lawliet do something to cause the auburn male to blush? No, he hadn't once made contact with them so how could that be? It didn't make sense to her. The way his caramel eyes sharpened then softened then sharpened again and it kept going continuously. Misa knew that Light was thinking, thinking hard. She stared at it him more, noting all his facial features. His ruddy lips would quiver, sometimes forming an acute smile or frown but then it would vanish and only formed an "O" shape as in shock or thought. What was Light thinking about? Why had this boy catch the attention of Light without even trying? How did this boy make Light feel? She knew from the beginning she was in love with Light and that he would be the one she would marry, his children she would bear in her stomach. They would live together in a perfect mansion, he would have a perfect job, she would have perfect children, and life would be perfect. But she felt it all melt away when she looked at Lawliet. Her eyes narrowed when the flaxen haired girl saw Light and Lawliet both fixed eyes on each other, her stomach brewing with anger.

* * *

"Thank you." Soichiro smiled forcedly at the petite nurse. She gave him a quick grin and checked his IV before she ambled out of the room and shut the door cautiously. Chief Yagami heaved out a sigh and a large amount of carbon dioxide-he ignorantly held captive in his lungs-before he took in an abundance amount of oxygen again. His black eyes languidly looked around the room he was held in and he blinked several times to get use to the ample usage of white. White cabinets, white doors, white trays and instruments, his white bed, sheets, and pillows, was it because he was older that he got a less vibrant room? Or did little children even be put in these bland rooms when they were fighting for their lives? It appalled him that the director of this sanatorium wouldn't think to see how patients felt about staying in such an insipid atmosphere, though there was not much he could do about it. Breaking his line of thought the same petite amber nurse walked into the room again, behind her two men.

"Mr. Yagami you have guests. Mr. Touta Matsuda and Mr. Kenzo Mogi." With that the nurse gave a small bow and shuffled out of the room. Soichiro grinned scarcely as the two men approached his lying body. Matsuda was a fairly tall man, dressed in a black suit and tie, he was lean and didn't look like he had much of a build. He had- longer than most men- black hair that was let out, bordering the outline of his creamy beige face, a beaming smile that, actually, warmed up the dull room. Mogi, on the other hand, was a tall broad man, who just like Matsuda, was dressed in exact replica black suit. He was obviously no stranger to the gym and he had short, spiked black hair.

"Matsuda…Mogi, what are you guys doing here?" Soichiro Yagami was exceptionally pleased that the two fellow officers were here- more likely due to their profession than for personal reasons-, he needed to get his mind back on work and get back to capturing Miguel.

"We wanted to see how you were doing Chief and also….about Miguel." Named man nodded in recognition whilst Matsuda inched closer to his chief. He hated seeing the person he admired so much, his idol, be in a hospital bed feeling so vulnerable. He would gladly stay back and keep Soichiro company and protection if it weren't the same man disagreeing for him not to stay behind. Mogi did, in fact, like his superior but was not as willing to be close to him unlike his partner.

"I'm fine, and what about Miguel? Did you guys find anything from the crime scene?" His voice gradually antagonized as did his visage. Soichiro stared hard at Matsuda- who was indeed taken slightly aback at the aroused hostility of the elder-, who swallowed hard and returned the dark glare.

"They're still doing forensics but one of the investigators found a notebook. It was uh, Sadao's."

'_A notebook…'_

* * *

Comments? Concerns? Praise or Hate? Anything just please I want to know what my readers feel like about how the story is going so far. And yes I know a really big cliffy right there but those that are observant will see past the last sentence :D and deduct possibilities. **Please please please review!! **


	13. Reminiscense

Pictures of You

Pictures of You

I do not own Death Note or anything in this story

**AN:** I absolutely LOVED making this chapter and I LOVE all my beautiful reviewers especially –round of applause and blowing streamers, crazy hot guys cheering also and whatever else is festive-………………..KARA-CHAN!! Man…if you guys really wanna read an amazing story I'm serious just search for "Of Angels and Demons" or the author "GoooodPie" I don't know if I added enough O's but I'm guessing. So yeah awesome story there and I thank you guys all, school is really coming up soon, so I'm going to make my chapters really long for you guys and enjoyable. Plus some things weren't mentioned before in the previous chapters that are now being mentioned and I'm sorry for that but my story line changed a bit so….just bear with me. Oh, I reveal quite a few things in this chapter but you'll probably only catch it if you remember the small confusing little things I wrote in the other chapters. **Please Review!**

Chapter 12: Reminiscence

_**Time is Running out - Muse**_

"Light-kun what are you staring at?" Misa was left unheard by the auburn male for he was too busy- and to Misa's utter distraught of the fact- having his staring contest with the ruling champion, Lawliet. To Light he hadn't known how long the two boys were at it but he didn't really mind for the auburn male was in a colossal mix of thoughts. It was the previous line of contemplations but now to a higher degree of recognition what his feelings may indeed insinuate. He was leaning in on the thought of actually being fond of the raven male, not out of pure pity like yesterday, but genuinely though it still seemed incorrect. Light was fond of several individuals like his family, a couple peers, and teachers and Lawliet would fall snuggly in the category of peers though he did not feel as captivated to them as he did with the raven. His "fondness" towards the male was a sudden impact to the male and it wasn't even fondness, no, it had to be something more though his train of pensiveness was barraged when a certain blond girl he was forcedly on a date with took both of her cool hands to cup the face of Light and force him to look at her straight in the eye.

"Light-kun who are you staring at?" Light began to form words with his lips but instead of waiting for a reply from the auburn male Misa turned her head to glare daggers at the pale boy. Lawliet noticing the glaring blond girl winced slightly, gave a small glance at Light before he returned back to reading his book. Misa turned back around to face Light, noted that his cheeks were back to normal, and smiled warmly at the auburn male.

"So, Light-kun did you change your mind about the Halloween ball? Are you going to go with anybody?" Named male sighed and took a hefty bite into his adequate sandwich, masticating softly while studying the saffron woman. She seemed hopeful- a little too hopeful for his liking- that he might agree to attend the glorious, as promised by the school council, Halloween ball. Being very hasty and not even sparing a single thought of the consequences of crushing the blond girl's spirits- which was highly infrequent for the auburn male always thought futuristically for his own benefit no doubt- he shook his head for an impudent and abrupt no.

Light closed his eyes and stuffed two index fingers in his ears to shun the noise he would hear. He braced himself for the excessive and non-intermittent gabbing of incoherent thoughts and feelings of how he should come to the dance and how much fun it would be and the most important thing of all, him going hand in hand with the beautiful Ms. Misa Amane. But no such thing occurred; it was, shockingly, serene. Cautiously he peeked through one eye, his vision slightly blurry but it adjusted, and saw that the chrome-haired girl was not even looking at him but at the small figure- who sat quietly reading a popular novel-. He opened both his eyes now and waited a beat before clearing his throat and instantaneously Misa twisted her head, her blue eyes circumference rimmed with red abhorrence that Light actually thought the blond would go animalistic, and jabbed a finger at the innocuous pale boy.

"Do you like him?" The ambiguous question replayed in his brain several times and yet he still didn't have an answer to the straightforward inquiry. Unsure of what to say he answered the question with yet another question.

"W-Why would you ask that Misa?"

"Just answer my question Light-kun! Do you like that guy?" His ambers eyes riveted to Lawliet and a smile itched on his face. The pale boy looked so peaceful, the crunchy crimson leaves dancing around him as the diaphanous wind blew, swaying his thick black locks. Misa was infuriated and took the present smile on the auburn male's features as consent that he undeniably did have feelings for Lawliet.

Misa knew she couldn't get angry or show antagonism towards her future husband or it would result in subtracting the chances she had with the male so instead she had to take it out on the next person which was, of course, a raven teen busy reading.

* * *

'_In the early Welsh poem __"Preiddeu Annwfn"__, Arthur visits the Celtic Underworld, Annwfn, and his adventures closely parallel those of the cauldron-seeking god, __**Bran **__**the Blessed**__…Why was Light staring at me? Some theorists claim Arthur was a late addition to the Celtic pantheon during resurgence in pagan worship, or possibly a mythical hero, the offspring of a human and a bear. Was he also smiling at me?…it's quite disturbing. I can't pay attention to my novel. Oh, okay I should re-focus. The name Arthur itself appears to derive from the Celtic word __Art__, meaning "bear". Could Arthur, like so many other Celtic gods, be merely a personification of the many revered animals of the wild? Later to become humanized like __**Loucetios**__, one of several Celtic deities known to be able to transform themselves into birds or beasts of the forest. Though…maybe I should just make sure in case he still is.' _Lawliet tentatively lifted his eyes up from his book only to see a pair of legs covered with a thin cross-hatched stocking that was far too revealing than necessary. Misa Amane took the hard cover novel the raven was reading and smacked it on the teen's head; his eyes falling involuntarily to look at the crisp yellowing grass.

"PERVERT, DON'T THINK YOU CAN STEAL MY LIGHT-KUN AWAY!" _'What? ... Take Light-kun away?'_ Lawliet rubbed his head soothingly whilst looking up to see the retreating figure of a blond girl walking towards Light. The auburn male was staring at him, completely pale as if he saw a ghost, and his lips were trembling to what may be a smile of amusement or shock. Whatever it may had been Lawliet couldn't really get a proper look since Misa indignantly snatched Light away from his view and off into the farther depths of the school leaving just the remnants of a sandwich and carrot.

* * *

_I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created_

It felt nice, being at home and sitting on his plushy mattress- in his trademark position mind you-, surrounded by his items of habitual serenity and the screaming, but tuned down, music that echoed in his tympanum. Notes that he took from his previous classes splayed all around him which had no actual purpose being there scattered like that except for an insufficient distraction from his racing thoughts.

_You're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

The laptop balanced quite skillfully on his boney knees as he typed away researching for recent news. Anything, he wanted anything to preoccupy his mind. The thoughts of lunch events were still fresh in his mind and he wanted to suffocate them, never let breathe again and leave reminiscences in his brain compartment which was unusual for it was something pleasant that happened or, actually, was said.

_You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me_

He was always the one taking those that are precious to other people away from them. Even if those individuals he had taken he didn't even realize it, like he trapped them in a remote area where he was the only one they could reach for. To make matters worse he also needed those people, the people he supposedly ensnared, and it wasn't a bad thing that he got the desirable person but afterwards the guilt he would feel would be immense.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Mello said to him that he stole somebody dear to him. He was baffled for a long time, he always had provided a logical explanation to practically anything but this, this was completely absurd. He never knew about taking anything away from the blond much less even speak to him but the guilt and curiosity was ever so present. Then there was Misa. Contemporarily the female yelled at him saying he was stealing Light away from her. Even if he did have feelings for the male he never once put them in any sense of action and he already kept a thick mask over his feelings so it would be improbable that he was the reason for Misa to think that. Did that mean Light had mentioned to the notorious irritating blond girl that he had a slight keenness for his loathing self? But why in the world would that flawless being have any sort of attachment towards himself?

_Our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out_

Light, yes indeed, demonstrated great care for him and seemed genuinely intrigued by his life and mysterious secrets, promising that he would help Lawliet in any possible way but that wouldn't end up for feelings of affection. No, it shan't be! It mustn't! Light was not attracted to males that much any body could have deducted. In society having a desirable magnetism towards the same sex was an outright imperfection and as aforementioned Light was not one to have faults. Though his mind traveled further and further deep in thought he was cut short of the journey when an old man appeared before him.

"Lawliet-san I'm sorry to disturb you but Miguel-sama would like to have a word with you." Named male rolled out of his bed and stood, hunched, chewing on his thumb.

"May I ask why Watari?" The two ravens hardly spoke to each other except for the taunts the older raven would give Lawliet here and there and the ridiculous queries Miguel would ask, demand in fact, from the younger raven. The pale boy had a feeling there would be some of that right now. "Will he be asking me questions?" To no surprise at all Watari solemnly agreed, Lawliet sighed and was led out the door and escorted to the library where Miguel was.

* * *

The sun was settling snuggly in between evergreen trees, the gaps in the tree ginger rays filling it and spilling into the opened window of the amber male. A soft mist hovered over the tops of buildings as night was drawing in to further emphasize the condensed water vapor. Late autumn was approaching and faint signs of the icy tundra were to tease the citizens who desperately held their breath till the cold season swept over them.

His finger trailed down the empty side of his bed, circled around and moved upwards to trace along the perimeter of the vacant pillow. Light lay on his side looking distressed at the unoccupied area of the bed, where just last night another teen fell in deep slumber. His bed seemed unusually larger, void, and cold. Maybe it was a bad idea to let the raven go…his plan would be better if he was closer to Lawliet. _'My plan…'_ He twitched slightly and took a fistful of the pillow to pound it back into the bed, angry. Perhaps that was the only reason why Light made Lawliet to leave, so he can pursue his strategy of acquiring more important information, to help him, it was for Lawliet's own good anyway so he shouldn't be upset like this. No, he should be glad he got the raven out but what if…what if Lawliet found out about whom shot Light's father another way? It would completely obliterate his objective of tempting the teen; it was his only way of getting his attention anyway. Whatever else ludicrous idea popped in his brain it was insignificant to him, at this moment all he really wanted was to be with Lawliet, it ruining his plan or not. As if the pale boy was to come back again and see his pillow scrunched up Light quickly released his grip and smoothed the pillow case out again, giving it a couple pats. It was stupid. He was stupid. Light was the one who pushed the raven out even when he saw the faltered expression on the other teen. The auburn male groaned in aggravation, raking his hands through his caramel locks.

Light leaned forward to the empty side to bury his nose into the sheets and take a deep breath in, smelling the faint lavender aroma. He sighed and stroked the soft white fabric; it reminded him a lot of the soft pale skin, untainted by the suns harmful rays, of Lawliet. The auburn male began to reminiscent on the previous hours he had with the raven and started to smile uncontrollably. It was quite funny seeing Lawliet rub his head in pain, one of his eyes shut closed and it looked like an involuntary pout formed on the pastel lips. No doubt the hard cover book would cause a small bump on Lawliet's scalp, especially the way Misa slammed it on his head. Light chuckled softly; the blond girl was definitely infatuated with him. His mind skipped over to the question Misa had asked him. _'"Did you change your mind? Are you going to the dance" Should I go to the dance? I mean, who would I go with if I did? Lawliet….i don't even know if he likes me it's practically impossible to find out anyway. The walls he built around him…hell, do I even like him? Wait…Am I g-' _

Light pulled back and stared hard at the, slightly muddled, sheets. _'Sleep. I should sleep.' _ With that the auburn male switched off the table lamp and nestled back in bed, only to stay awake thinking.

* * *

Matsuda took a sip from his coffee, the hot liquid warming his mouth and down his throat, never leaving his eyes from the notebook that lay enticingly on his desk before him. Should he read it? He wanted to, he really did but it just felt weird… It seemed like there was some horrendous information that if he laid eyes on it, it would scorch them. He laughed at how paranoid he was getting but that didn't help him from faltering when reaching for the notebook. This was ridiculous, he shouldn't be so reluctant about reading a fellow officer's thoughts especially if it would help the case. Instantly he reached for the black notebook and opened it. His eyes weren't scorched, he wasn't burned, nothing happened to him.

"Why would something happen to me? God Matsuda, stop being an ass." His black onyx eyes scanned over all Sadao's writing. There wasn't much, just his daily acts and thoughts when he went undercover. His writing was quite neat, unrushed, like he had the time to sit back, relax and go over what he done. Matsuda began to read it out loud.

"The Hideki mansion was quite luxurious, imported furniture from Russia, electronics from North America, food imported from Europe. It seemed they spend a lot of money, carelessly," Matsuda sighed and took another sip of coffee whilst crossing his legs. He might as well get comfortable for there was a lot of reading to do. Maybe Sadao wrote down something about a secret chamber where Miguel would keep all his drugs or something about Miguel's sponsor but it wasn't likely since Sadao could talk to the headquarters whenever and he discovered anything suspicious. Disappointed, Matsuda continued to read.

"They had a butler, Watari I believe his name is. It's quite depressing seeing a senior performing all this difficult labor, meeting each whim with no such complaints. I thank him, nobody else does." Yes, Sadao would thank anybody that assisted him in anyway. Let it be somebody giving him a mere Kleenex for his nose or significant evidence for his current case.

Sadao was a very well mannered man and everybody in the headquarters would agree so, it was because of Chief Yagami. Sadao was Chief Yagami's student and the Chief would teach him not only about self-protection, and how to deal with criminals, but keeping a reputation. He would say to the younger raven that having a great and respectable reputation was important even if you didn't get the most thrilling case. Sooner or later you would be chosen to be a part of, or even better, lead a case and you wouldn't be chosen if you were a rowdy, irrational, and illogical. Matsuda agreed, those officers who had a bad repute were not usually chosen to participate in large cases but petty ones.

"Watari-san was a tad bit eccentric. He would always go upstairs and look into a vacant room and when I would ask him what was wrong? He would just smile and assure me nothing was of disturbance to him. The man seems caring and loving perhaps there was an occupant of the room and Watari was missing the individual." _'That's weird, surely this Watari-san shouldn't be checking in on unoccupied rooms when he had a large mansion to take care of. Not to mention if Sadao was there the other members of the mob would be there so the butler must be aiding to their needs. Watari-san could, just like Sadao said, be missing somebody but who?' _Matsuda skimmed through the rest of the entries till he spotted something that intrigued him.

"Isamu always talks about his family; I practically knew everything about his wife and kids in just a matter of hours. He really loves them and probably would do about anything for them." _'Is this man one of the members of Miguel's mob?' _Matsuda immediately ran Isamu's name on his computer and was shocked to find out how many offenses he had against him. Arson back in '95, a couple burglaries in '90, possession and redistribution of illegal drugs. what was with this guy, a caring husband by day slash criminal by night? Matsuda couldn't pull him into custody for any of these offenses since he already did his time but now, now he was part of Miguel's mob?

According to records none of the police officer had any real dirt on Miguel or his mob for committing any crimes but they were positive that the accident last night was his doing. Headquarters didn't know exactly who or how many members there were in the organization but confirmed they are past offenders. He scanned Isamu's picture constitutionally, decent looking man, first impression would never be a criminal, family man definitely. He could get to Miguel's men if only he did something about Isamu. Immediately a phenomenal idea popped in Matsuda's head and he grabbed his coat, stuffed the notebook inside, weapon, and rushed out the door.

* * *

He stepped into the dark apartment and switched on the light. Ambling over to coffee table he dropped his keys and sighed, plopping down on a leather sofa. He was exhausted, extremely exhausted. He spent his night ambuscading with Miguel then he had to haul over an unconscious snitch over to Fumia. It was exhausting and he did not want to go back to the condescending boss of his. Anyway he was absolutely glad he was back at home, he could hear the soft rhythmic snoring of the two people he loved the most in his useless life, and it put him at ease. Isamu, gathering up strength, got up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen.

Pumpkins sat cluttered at the corner of the tiny kitchen as Isamu got a glass of water and sipped. Halloween was inching closer and closer, he knew he had to take his son out to buy a costume and some decorations for the apartment. It was fatuous, the whole idea of going to doors and saying the same old line "Trick or Treat" and receiving compliments or inadequate stories that only amused the little minds and then collecting the cheap sugarless chocolates that would just create stomach aches for over-anxious children who couldn't keep their grubby fingers away from the processed bulk. But his son, his son absolutely adored the holiday and it would be insanity if he ever denied the boy.

Sighing, he got out of the kitchenette and sauntered over to his son's room. Isamu immediately identified the scent of his son's room, _crayons_. As if to prove his sense of smell correct he could see the silhouette of scattered papers and boxes of the waxy color sticks. The little amber boy's chest rose and fell, his face completely devoid of all evil- unlike his father but surely not at this moment- thoughts making it all the more angelic and innocent, he was clutching onto the little teddy bear beside him. Isamu smiled contentedly and bent down to give a small peck on his child's forehead, tucked him in, and walked out of the room quietly, shutting the door with a click.

Isamu felt a bit tensed, like somebody was conscious and staring at him in the dark, he scanned the windows and relieved, he saw nobody. Maybe he was just too tired, thinking too much, he should get some sleep. Walking down the hall he turned the corner and stepped into his room.

* * *

The fire licked and lapped over the tinder, the cackling noises, and the beautiful flares of the orange-gold warmed up his pale flesh, shadowing his crouched body. Lawliet stared blankly at the older raven who sat in his robe- one finely sewn with gold and imported from Dubai- tediously sipping the warm concoction that Watari brewed up for him.

His heart was thumping hard in his chest and his mind kept generating ideas of why Miguel would call him for a simple little "chat". It was quite a warm atmosphere for the raven, the fireplace billowing up heat perfect for the cool autumn night that was to come in a matter of hours, the various assortment of treats Lawliet was known to indulge in, sitting in the large house library- the raven read every single book there- where he loved to spend his time in. It was at that moment that Lawliet knew that Miguel was trying to coax information out of him, if failed he knew very well what the older raven would do.

As if Miguel had just acknowledged Lawliet's being there he placed his cup down and gave a smile, a smile that was quite eerie to the pale boy.

"Ah, Lawliet-kun how are we today?" Despite the fact it was quite unnerving for the raven to be asked how he felt he refused to give off any hints so he restrained himself from the anxious habit of fidgeting his fingers by reaching out to take a cookie. At that Miguel smiled knowing the raven was getting comfortable and it would be easier to string out secret knowledge.

"I am well." The older raven crossed his legs and shifted slightly in his seat before leaning forward, his head resting on his hand, and whilst never looking away from the pale boy. Lawliet took a cornucopian bite out of his cookie, nearly finishing the baked goods, - weirdly enough- to help him adjust to the similar black eyes that were studiously staring at him. There was a long silence and neither males looked away from each other, Lawliet continued to masticate softly whilst Miguel, absent-mindedly, played around with the cushions.

"I see, that's good to hear. Have you any plans for the festive holiday that is approaching Lawliet-san." He inwardly shuddered every time the pugnacious man uttered his name. Especially due to the honorific Miguel generally uses, "san" displaying courtesy and/or respect.

"What holiday could that possibly be?" Lawliet would not ever say his name for he did not know which honorific he should use. It would be courageous to call him just by his moniker though that would just result in causing the man angry for that would mean they are of the same status, which was horribly incorrect.

The older raven drew back and chuckled softly, bringing his long fingers to rake through the replica ebony locks. His face looked extremely fiercesome as the flames color danced around his creamy skin even though he had just chuckled and a smile was scratched on his face.

"Oh you silly boy, Halloween is pending! Hmm, do you have any plans? There's a Halloween dance I heard, have anybody in mind you're going to take?" The way Miguel said it seemed all too cheerful and Lawliet felt as if bile was collecting in his throat, immediately he plopped the rest of the cooking in his mouth forcing the digestive fluid to its respected area. _'Do I have any plans? I'm not too sure that I do. A Halloween dance will occur, yes? I remember Light volunteering to assist the professors to decorating the grandeur occasion….you probably need a date to participate and I do not have one.' _

"No." The older raven's eyes widened that it looked like it was going to pop out of their sockets, and his mouth dropped open. Why would Miguel be so surprised or at least put up an earnest façade- which matter of fact seemed all too rehearsed-?

"Is that so? Why, I thought you were spending a night over at a lover's house yesterday." Oh yes, he could feel the warmth reach his cheeks, tinge it to light crimson. Was that what Miguel was thinking when Lawliet wasn't home, at a lover's place? The very thought of considering Light as _his_ lover was too intoxicating and completely idealistic. Lawliet clenched his fist, hopefully hard enough to stop the flow of blood rushing to his cheeks, and let go when Miguel caught the strained fist.

"No, it was a friend." Miguel could let it go, simply rule it as an honest response and leave it at that but no, he was of course a sadistic bastard and playing the exceptional role, he continued on.

"Why? Didn't she like you?"

"First off, I told you it is a friend. Secondly, it's not a female but a male. I-"

"OH! I see, okay well friend, lover whatever it may be surely you intend on going to the dance! It would be a darn shame if you spent that night alone Lawliet-san." Named male grew terribly irritable. Why was Miguel questioning him about his social life? It was none of his business and anyway that mustn't have been the reason why Miguel had requested him. So why doesn't he just get straight to the point?

"With all due respect," _'None, I have not the slightest bit respect for you.'_

"I believe that is my business and I would prefer it if you would keep your rather large nose out of it." _'So much for keeping all my emotions intact.'_ An evil smile stretched across Miguel's face and Lawliet, for a split second, wished he hadn't said a word.

"My, my, looks like I hit a sensitive topic anyway, that is not why I've called for you." The considerable amount of irritation he felt was soon swept away as agitation rolled in as abundance and he felt slightly queasy, luckily the mask of vanity kicked in and he easily hid any emotions that he felt. Miguel leaned forward to grab his tea cup then reclined back whilst sipping the mysterious potion. Obviously the older male probably deduced that the younger of the two was horrendously curious as to what he premeditated so Miguel continued to act leisurely.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me why you would request Watari to direct me to you for a discussion?" Miguel merely shrugged and took an elongated drink from his cup before he began to speak.

"Gots some questioning to do."

"Uh huh, yes. So what might those inquiries be about?" Onyx black orbs, exact replica of Lawliet's, sharpened and the older raven began to grit his teeth.

"Lawliet shut up, I'll ask the questions. Do you remember anything what Kim told you 13 years back?" He swallowed hard, fighting off the pang he felt in his heart. This was not a topic the raven was particularly uncomfortable of discussing, nor does he really want to even contemplate on it. Even a slight thought of her would cause him to shudder but not in any day would he ever show any sense of disturbance or tears towards this male. It displayed vulnerability, lack of steadiness, and it showed that if Miguel were to even mention his mother's name he would just shatter and that will most definitely not occur. Yes, he had displayed misery quite a few times in front of Light but that was because he maybe marginally would like it if the auburn male knew. Nevertheless he pulled it together and would not show that same weakness ever again.

"She told me a lot. I can't possibly remember every detail."

"Just tell me everything you can remember! Anything about maybe seeing a chest, a secret room, place, anything just try to remember!" Miguel clenched harder on his teeth and withheld the anger growing rapidly in the pit of his stomach. The man was indeed impatient and it didn't help that he was already infuriated with the disloyalty of his members.

Lawliet began to think hard _'Kim…mother? 13 years back I would be but of 4 years of age, obviously not my shining year. Mother...mom, before her unexpected death did mention several important facts. The same old motherly lines of how much she loved me and how she'll never leave me….No, I don't remember anything which is quite surprising. But why in the world would I even tell Miguel even if I did know what he was talking about.' _

"No. I don't remember." Lawliet said it as completely monotonous as he could feasibly manage and it sparked the anger in Miguel to a high degree of pure infuriation. The man kicked the glass table hard and everything splayed out on it shook violently, threatening to fall and explode into sharp flying pieces likely to pierce through one of the raven's body and draw out plasma.

The raven wished Watari was here. At least he would make him a feel a little at ease and though he would never admit it himself, if Miguel was to go volatile he would surely run and hide behind the old man, no matter how ridiculous it was. Watari was obviously not much of a threat to Miguel but the butler was very protective of him so he would do his utmost best to stop Miguel from hurting Lawliet.

"You have got to remember! Lawliet, Lawli-chan think back, back to those days with Kim, your mother, you've got to remember. NOW!" He winced, taken aback at his nickname. The nickname that used to ignite happiness into his heart, the nickname that only one person used, his mother.

_The air was warm and humid, pulling beads of sweat from underneath the thick ebony locks. He was tired, panting hard from all the walking. Physical exertion, he hated it, wasn't really use to it much and probably never would like to be. The grass tickled his exposed ankles and he felt itchy by the contact. The rocks, the grass, bugs, trees, he hated the outdoors but his mother promised it was all going to be worth it._

_Lawliet turned around to see his mother climbing up the distorted passageway right behind him. She tied her hair back in a loose pony tail and was wearing a pink shirt underneath her plaid grey overalls. She didn't look tired, and no matter how fast Lawliet would run ahead he'd get tired and his mother would easily catch up. The little raven sighed and ambled over to his striding mother to intertwine his fingers with her. Kim smiled warmly at the boy and continued to walk in silence. It was not awkward silence but a nice and comfortable silence; they were both enjoying each other's company and the nature around them. Birds singing their morning tunes, the trees rustling at the small push of diaphanous winds, the sun warming up their skins. _

_Lawliet could see it, the outline of a house. He couldn't see much detail but he knew they were getting close. Kim told him it was going to be farther away from their house and she wouldn't give away a single hint as to what it is. The little raven tugged on his mother's fingers and pointed at the objective. _

'_Look mommy we're close. We're getting closer.' Kim gave Lawliet's hand a squeeze an indication that she knew. _

'_Now Lawliet I want you to do me a favor.' Named boy looked up curiously at the woman; Kim just continued to stare hard at the house. _

'_What is it mommy?' She stopped, knelt down on one knee, and took both of the pale hands into her larger ones. Her pitch black eyes searched the smaller ones for a quick few seconds before she sighed and kissed Lawliet's porcelain cheek. _

'_Don't tell anybody about this place. Nobody knows except Watari and I and now you.' _

"Did you remember anything Lawliet?!" _'I don't…know. Watari… he knows.' _ The young raven blatantly disregarded the flying questions that motored out of Miguel's mouth and got up from the couch, inattentively began to walk.

"LAWLIET! COME BACK HERE!" Miguel immediately got up from his seat and grabbed the pale boy roughly by the arm. He twisted the teen to face him and shook him violently.

"Do you remember anything! Tell me!" _'I shouldn't tell him that I remembered a house.' _

"Kindly remove your hands from my arms." He would've knocked the pale boy senseless if he weren't so desperate to get information out. Swallowing back the urge and anger Miguel hesitantly released his grip on the raven's arm but glared darkly at Lawliet who fixed any creases on the enormous sweater he wore. Lawliet, yet again, ignored Miguel and turned around to continue walking. Antagonism bellowed in his stomach, blood curdling in his veins, his eyes rimmed with fury, and he clenched his fists. He was not going to be just shrugged off like that. Lawliet actually had the audacity to treat him like he was no threat, like he couldn't do anything. No, not this time, he's not going to keep his anger intact. Instantaneously the older raven whirled the retreating figure around and gave a quick punch across his face. Lawliet fell to the ground, clutching his bruised cheek and stared hard at the infuriated belligerent man. What was wrong with Miguel? He told him before that he didn't remember anything so why is he getting so angry? Was he that desperate in knowing what Kim said?

Miguel grabbed Lawliet up by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to his face. He could feel the older male's warm breath dance on his skin feverishly. Too close for comfort, too close for comfort, too close. Lawliet simultaneously evoked when his encounter with Light was of this distance. The auburn male was exasperated similar to Miguel. They both wanted information, they both wanted Lawliet to talk, to tell them everything and he always shut them out though Miguel was only questioning him for his own benefit unlike Light. Miguel was panting hard and searched the void midnight black orbs that stared hard but nonetheless blankly at him. Sighing he let go of Lawliet reluctantly and stomped out of the room.

* * *

"God damn it, MATT DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THIS!!" Mello shook his hand rapidly, trying very hard to get the sticky orange pulp off of his digits. He brought his arm backward and in one swift move the filthy mush launched across the room and fell on the top of the red mess of hair. Matt, clenched his teeth and slowly reached out to take the pulp from his head whilst glaring darkly at Mello. The blond stared right back amusingly at the carmine head and broke into a bundle of cackles.

"SHUT UP MELLO!" Matt ambled over to the sink and began to wash out the remnants of the pumpkin from his crimson locks. Mello ceased the chortles and resumed cleaning out the insides of the pumpkin, extremely excited to hurry on to the process of carving out the large titian fruit.

The two boys were in the vast kitchen preparing for the festive decorations used on the jovial Saint's Day, Halloween. Mello- having the extreme fetish of chocolates- absolutely cherished the forthcoming, in this case, holy day of going around to other houses and requesting for sweets. Matt, however, was not too fond of the sport and would much rather enjoy his time in participating at the distinguished Halloween ball that was to be held in school but aforementioned Matt was a very kind teen and would suffer through any mind splitting events if only it meant Mello would enjoy himself and this was exactly the case.

The red haired boy turned the tap off and sauntered over to his blond haired friend, smiling irrepressibly. Mello was taking large handfuls of the pumpkin insides, his sapphire orbs bulging out in excitement - like there was a diamond in the pit, or for his case, a praline – and throwing them arbitrarily. Some of the orange pulp was launched yet again at Matt but, aware, he dodged them.

"Watch out Mello. What did you need help with?" Named male stopped abruptly to glance at the oxblood haired boy behind him and grinned.

"Wanna help carve with me Matt?" Shocked, Matt agreed, shaking his head rapidly like a bobble head whilst awkwardly taking the seat beside the flaxen haired boy. Mello would always carve the pumpkin, he loved that part and it would be a miracle if he would ever let anybody help him. It was assumed that job was officially Mello's so nobody bothered to do it all the previous years.

"How do you wanna do it?" _'_Matt stared wide-eyed at Mello, who smiled innocently back at him and batting a couple lashes. _'What the hell…first help him carve and now how I want to carve it? Somebody's a bit nice now? Stupid Mello probably wants something or broke something of mine and just trying to assuage my anger but don't think that's gonna happen.' _

"Uh…why are you letting me?" He looked hurt, hurt like a kicked puppy and the pout forming on his lips seemed all too disconcerting for the cochineal haired boy that he shifted away from the blond male. Mello swiped the "wounded puppy" look away from his face only to replace it with a grim look, which to Matt, was even worse than the offended facial expression. Being so use to Mello's presence Matt easily zeroed in on the small perspiration dripping hesitantly down his face and was further pushed to feeling traumatized. .

"I don't know….Look, I…just wanted to tell you I'm….don't you **dare** pass this on to anybody else and I want you to forget it the moment I tell you but I…am glad that your….my best friend. I um…really love you. AS A FRIEND, but yeah…" Was it absolutely cheesy that Matt actually felt his heart melt? He couldn't say it touched him because it didn't; it punched, kicked, and, possibly, annihilated him, figuratively speaking- mind you-. Should he say something? He knew what to say but he couldn't form the words, it was like the connection from his brain to his mouth was cut off. Matt was gaping at Mello, who purposely darted his eyes aimlessly around the room avoiding the stunned expression of Matt.

A pregnant silence befell them both and Mello twitched at the awkwardness. _'I knew I shouldn't have told him. Great, now I look like a loser. Something, something please break this silence.' _ The blond boy continued to pray mentally and maybe because Mello was honest finally about the value of his friendship his prayers were heard.

"What are you boys doing in the kitchen?" In came the silver haired man smiling graciously at the stilled teens and not once sparing notice of the messy counters splayed with orange juices and sticky seeds as he opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of Naked Grape wine. Mello and Matt, relieved that there was actual **comfortable** dialogue happening now, returned the smile.

"Nothing Mr. Fumia just getting some pumpkins ready." Opening up the expensive beverage Mr. Fumia poured a glass for himself and gestured to offer the two teens a shot, which they disagreed, and lounged back on the kitchen chair.

"Really now? I thought you guys would be old enough to ditch the candies and go off and party. I heard there's some kind of ball at you boys' school." Grinning sinisterly at Mello Matt fixed his goggles and began to clean the soaked counter- finally Mr. Fumia took notice of but brushed it off just as quick-.

"Uh no Mr. Fumia, Mello wanted to go trick-or-treating still but I don't mind. I'll be going with him." Mello glared darkly at the vermillion haired boy and gave a quick sheepish smile at his father before playing with an abandoned pumpkin seed that Matt had forgotten to remove.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Before the pewter haired man could reply back to Matt his cell phone began to blare incessantly and frustrated Mr. Fumia answered the communication device in an insolent manner.

"_Fumia, god damn it. He doesn't remember. He says he doesn't remember but I don't believe him." _Kneading two fingers to his left temple named male gave a quick glance and nod to the two teens staring at him and walked out of the room.

"I think your being a bit incredulous Miguel, if the boy says he doesn't remember he doesn't remember. Anyway why'd the hell you call?" _'This ought to be good.'_ He was preparing himself for the usual barrage of blasphemy and incoherent thoughts that raced at breakneck speed especially due to his choleric state of mind though, surprisingly, only received a blunt and sedate response.

"_I'm out of narcotic, got a good dealer on dial. You want in?" _Cocaine? Except for re-selling the addictive white powder the silver haired man had no actual use of the drug but he agreed nevertheless.

"How much?" There was a protracted silence and Mr. Fumia could hear the soft rhythmic breathing on the other line, obviously Miguel was mentally calculating for himself. _'Damn…Lawliet better remember something soon or I'll lose it. I need it, really soon.' _

_"Don't know Fumia but chu' in or not?" _Sighing said male gave his consent and hung up.

* * *

**AN: **Hmm… yes the ending was quite abrupt but it was necessary. Okay no seriously I really do like this chapter and the MattxMello thing I've got going on has a purpose. Hope you liked it though I know it was kinda … OOC? I tried ): Anyway **PLEASE REVIEW!! **Maybe, if my wonderful readers allow it, I can reach 70 reviews? Am I being a bit too hopeful? The goal a bit too high? Please help me and leave me something sweet or …sour I don't mind. & If I do reach my goal that still doesn't mean the rest of you can't review LOVE YOU GUYS AND CYAAA!! OMFG, THIS TUESDAY MY SCHOOL STARTS so I may update the same day or…on Monday, the day before. From then on I'll try my best to update regularly if not I will promise you the updates will satisfy you by making it longer and more well written out.


	14. I'll Call You

Pictures of You

Pictures of You

I do not own Death Note or anything in this story.

**AN: **Ack, made this chapter long and wonderful for all my fellow readers! A part of this chapter you might get a bit confused but I'll clear the fog up! Wonderful praises and chocolates must be sent to Kara-chan for her exceptional amount of assistance she gave me! I thank you all my reviewers and readers! You make my day all the time. **Please Review!**

Chapter 13: I'll Call You

_**I Don't Love You – My Chemical Romance**_

"Matsuda I think that is highly inane and it is taking advantage of your profession. You have no right in acting out this disposition." Soichiro winced marginally as he shifted in the stiff mattress, the injury still quite effective in rushing pain to his body especially his jugular. Matsuda and Mogi stood around their paramount chief, speculating on what exactly to conjure up to change the stubborn mind of Soichiro.

"But sir it's to find Miguel!" Matsuda blurted out and Mogi shook his head in disappointment that was something Chief Yagami was very well aware of and it didn't help in the slightest.

"Matsuda lower your voice, we can very well perpetrate a crime and be fired from our occupations as a result of that. Also, the strategy you have came up with may fail and if this plan were to succeed it could also pursue his affiliates and commandant to further their long lists of offenses by doing a kidnapping of yours or any member in each of the headquarters family and we just clearly do not have enough officers to do babysitting." The eldest raven reached out for the cup of water beside him and took a contemplative and lengthy sip. There were several other options Miguel would be inclined to do if the police followed suit with Matsuda's orders but Soichiro just didn't have the mind to go over them all.

"If we can acquire something of Isamu's that we can persuade him by it would help us greatly in the matter of catching Miguel red handed and/or finding more drug sources." Mogi pushed the matter further which meant he was also quite substantiated with the idea. It was pointless, they were going over the circumstances over and over again and the two officers before him were absolutely convinced that they can get to Miguel by ensuing through Matsuda's plot. Sighing deeply, defeated Soichiro studied each of their faces before responding.

"Alright, we'll do it but we must act soon."

* * *

Outside everything was bathed in deep reds and angry yellows of sunset, approaching to dive into softer hues and then the thick serenity of nightfall coating the skies. The tiny birds reached their last chorus and began to take flight and go into slumber only to awake yet again with another set of songs to sing. Correspondingly the mist grew copious and crickets began to chirp. Small wisps of air tickled the chartreuse grass, rolling the crimson leaves, and rattling the bare branches.

Obsidian orbs traced the slim profile, sun deprived slender fingers grazing over the curves of her body and he stared at the image for, what seemed, an eternity. A small moan escaped his lips and he stopped himself from going back to that time warp in his mind, it was quite difficult for him to not retrospect but finally the stubborn characteristic he had was finally appreciated because it helped shove away the corrupting thoughts in his cranium.

Placing the cherry wood frame back in its respected area Lawliet brought his knees to his chest and brought a, previously, abused thumb to his lips and chewed on it. It was going to be easy, he could distract himself. Pitch black globules aimlessly darted from one end of the considerably large room to the other. _'Nobody knows except Watari and I and now you.' _Maybe going over the simplicity of the grade school curriculum would divert his attention. It was a very random topic indeed though the lack of regularity could, hopefully, detour his thoughts. _'Do you want to see something sparkly and beautiful and is all yours Lawli-chan?'_ Cake! Strawberry cheesecake would do him good, he could marvel over the sweetness and soft grainy textures. Lawliet instantaneously crawled to the other side of his bed to retrieve his, surprisingly, abandoned slice of dessert. Picking up the metal utensil he took a large chunk off and popped it in his mouth. _'This is all yours Lawli-chan!' _

Giving out a groan of aggravation, he pulled at his hair but quickly let go regretting he had done so for it wasn't combed in over a couple years and was tangled in various knots and ties causing it to be more painful. Oh how he cursed his mind, the mind that won't stop thinking even for a mere second! There was so many questions, so many unanswered or yet to be catechized, and his mind was too merciless to recoil away from the mustered up coherent thoughts. Nothing he would do could block the flow rolling in his cranium. There was only one thing left to enact.

Laziness was probably a certain factor as to why Lawliet decided to call Watari from his cell but he didn't want to scream out the butler's name nor had he any intention of savaging through the massive mansion in search for him so calling him from the communicative device was a reasonable act. Not after a few minutes had the devoted butler Watari appeared before Lawliet. The raven silently stipulated for the old man to ensconce on the side of his bed and he nodded in consent.

"What is wrong Lawliet-san?" How was he supposed to start? 'Why was Miguel so desperate in requiring information of my past conversations with my mother?' or 'What was it that mother showed me 13 years ago before her death?' or maybe 'Why can't I just be a normal person?' but surely there was a logical explanation for the last question. Nothing really seemed to be a best place to start off with.

"What can Watari tell me about my mother and a distinct impression of a chest beholding, as quoted from my mother, 'sparkly and beautiful' articles 13 years ago?" Oh yes, he immediately saw it. The mixed batches of emotions that flew over the creased man that grew paler and paler every second, most likely establishing the situation and forming a proper explanation for the raven teen. He gnawed viciously on his thumb, growing anxious for the response he would receive.

Watari sighed deeply and raked his hands through the thinning white hair and fixed the glasses that rested snuggly on the bridge of his nose. There wasn't much he could keep hidden away from Lawliet now that he's been getting recollection of nostalgia. The pale boy certainly did need to be vindicated, for heavens sake he was reaching 18 years of age and hadn't known anything about how his father died and why was he so important to Miguel when the man hardly cared for him.

"Lawliet-san…It's quite a lot to take in, in one day especially-"

"**Please**, Watari. Please tell me." His voice was thick with desperation and the affectionate named male would've had a black hole for a heart if he were to even think about disregarding this plea, not to mention he would lose his job only if Lawliet was his headmaster, which was not.

"Very well Lawliet-san but I need to show Lawliet-san something before I tell him."

"What, show me what?" Would it be possible if he could just leave Lawliet right now? Leave him thinking and processing all information he'd already gathered and making up justifications. It was much simpler than explaining everything to the ravenous teen and especially with those dark globules staring back at him, not blankly this time nor completely submerged in emotions but just a smidge of concern and excitement and he felt uneasy witnessing them.

A large clammy hand blanketed over his equivalent small cold one and Lawliet blinked several times as to why Watari would perform such an act of warmth and care, not that the old man had never doted himself but never did really physically demonstrate his love though either way Lawliet well adjusted.

"Not now, tomorrow Lawliet-san." With that the old man rose from his seat and ambled out of the room, leaving Lawliet alone for his merciless racing thoughts to eat away at his brain.

* * *

_Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow_

_- Shakespeare._

**To-ou High School – Cafeteria – 3:40 pm**

Light tied the end of the inflated orange balloon into a tight knot and let it bounce off his knees to the ground, rolling away farther and farther away from him. _'He's not here today…' _Letting his amber orbs follow behind the retreating plastic spherical he caught the blond girl waving her hands in the air, her face the color of oxblood and the matching eyes to go with it, and her mouth rapidly moving as she yelled out obscenities to a poor young man, that Light recognized to be Teru Mikami the school council's president, who stared at her petrified.

'_Maybe it's cause of Misa he's not here today. No, that's stupid. He wouldn't not come just cause Misa hit him with a book….but maybe it's what she said when she did. What was it again? Pervert, don't think you steal my Light-kun away. Damn….this could be troublesome.' _Sighing he reached for another balloon and began to blow air into it. Light seized several articulate dialogues that floated around him from the other volunteers that decided to help organize the Halloween ball and quietly seethed.

"Yatta! I can't wait for the ball! Everything looks pretty right?"

"Irekai asked me out and I can't wait to go with him!!"

"I wonder what I should wear."

Unable to withstand the mindless chattering of over-excited females Light finished off the last balloon and sauntered over to the large window, unconsciously frowning. All the trees were nearly naked and looked like they were yearning to recollect all their fallen crimson leaves and cover themselves from the fierce icy tundra winds that would be forthcoming and chilling them to the core. _'Where is he….' _He came closer to the window, pressing his nose to the cool glass and creating a small film of condensation from his breathing, searching the school grounds for Lawliet. _'I saw him the other time after school reading a book, maybe he's there. There now!' _

"Light-kun?" Named male shut his eyes tightly and prayed quietly that he had heard wrong but was verified incorrect when the same voice repeated his name again. Reluctantly he twisted his head to look at the blond girl, who callously-at least to Light's understanding- wouldn't leave him alone, and gave a small grunt for her to proceed on. Misa shifted from one foot to the other and ran a hand down her flaxen hair, twirling a couple strands before looking up into the deep caramel orbs.

"I know I've asked you this before but I really want you to say yes and I just think that you were probably distracted those other times but um…would you like to go to the Halloween ball with me?" Was it even possible to be this conceited? She actually thought that Light wasn't in his right mind when he disagreed to go out with Misa? That infuriated the male and he scoffed incredulously at the narcissism. Maybe he should show Misa this time how much he didn't really want to go with her so she can forever wallow in her sleep and hopefully leaving his being alone.

"No Misa, I…..I'm planning on asking somebody else." _'Oh shit.' _ Light always wanted to see first hand what a volcano at the peak of eruption looked like and perhaps if it was during an actual visit to one _and_ not a person he would very much enjoy the sight before him but that sadly was not the case and he regretted muttering anything to the blond girl. Was it steam that danced around her ears or was he just being caught up in the illusion of Misa blowing her top?

"**Who?" **Low and husky and dripping with malice Misa spat the word out and glared darkly at Light, who glanced at his watch distractedly and was relieved that he could leave right now but in his position at this moment it would be fatality if he even moved a toe much less run away from the predatory blond haired girl. Diversion, he need to divert the hollow headed girl and it wouldn't be difficult task at hand.

"LOOK MISA!" The blond girl immediately twirled around to locate the area at which Light was pointing at exhilarated whilst the auburn male took it at that moment to dash out of the cafeteria. Disappointed that there was nothing of interest where Light had been pointing at Misa turned around.

"Eh, Light-kun what were you-" As a replacement for the attractive intelligent male she found just a small orange balloon, utterly paltry compared to the stunning male.

"LIGHT-KUN!!"

* * *

**Vestavia Forest -12:35 am **

Every step he took a little slice of his memories returned back to him and his heart pumped rapidly for the recollection. It was not exactly the same because just like him it aged, the smooth eroded rocks that were, unusually, bordering the distorted passageway, the tall chartreuse grass slowly losing it's complexion, though the ghastly looking insects still roamed the territory which made him involuntarily shudder. He thought it being logical if he rolled up his jeans and let the grass tickle his exposed ankles that he would reminiscence to a greater degree.

The autumn sun wasn't as blaring hot as the summer and Lawliet's legs were much longer this time around so he didn't sweat as much to keep up with his mother, _if she was alive. _Watari walked side by side with the younger teen and they hadn't exchanged a single word to one another from the instant they stepped foot out of the Hideki mansion and Lawliet liked it that way. It would allow him to focus all on the area around him, keeping track of every turn they took and taking mental notes on the description of the forest.

Lawliet felt a large pang in his heart as he subconsciously saw two transparent figures walking hand in hand before him. Nobody else could be aware of this trail for it was kept secret so then who were these people? It was as if they appeared in thin air! He zeroed in on the figures, and identified one to be a woman with long raven locks dressed in a pink blouse and overalls and the other as a little boy with the exact pitch black mess of hair dressed in a small white t-shirt and blue denim shorts. Lawliet was about to tell Watari when his breath was sliced from his throat as a huge wave of realization drenched him. _'Mother and….me? H-how could this be….'_ His younger self looked so happy, so oblivious to the cruelty of reality, the tiny pale digit grasping the larger ones, a sense of warm protection from any harmful creature as his mother directed him. They were both smiling at each other for a long period of time, neither mouths formed any other expression or words. He stared at the apparent "ghosts" for, what seemed perpetuity and the loathed but all too familiar translucent fluid began to sting at his eyes, threatening to fall uncontrollably. Incapable of bearing it anymore Lawliet shook his head to rattle away the illusory images. It was all just in his mind…

"Watari?" The pale boy stopped dead in his tracks, not bothering to look at the old man, and scrutinized the small house at the end of the trail. It was on a plateau covered in shrubs and several sprouts of weeds, there were only small shoots of grass but then the rest was covered in dirt. He felt a slight tingle descending down his spine and he shuddered at the eerie ambiance that reverberated, it was quite obvious that the shelter was not taken care of.

"Yes Lawliet-san?"

"…I assume that is…it. Am I correct?" Sparing no time for a response Lawliet shyly reached out for Watari's hand, the pads of his fingers touching the wrinkly skin of the other's feverishly as if testing for any signs of wrong doing before he intertwined fingers with him. He felt a sudden familiarity with his hand tangled in another larger hand and it put him at ease whilst Watari, understanding Lawliet's decisive action, lead the pale boy up the trail and into the house.

* * *

**Yagami Household – 6:10 **

The shrill coldness that engulfed him was impenetrable and he could feel the tips of his fingers numbing gradually but he made no attempt to get up and close the windows that allowed the wind to generously suffocate the room. He laid there, limbs strewn precariously on the bed, whilst staring deeply into the jacket of pure blackness sprinkled with small stars and the spherical luminous ball that beam's glowed heavenly on the contours of his visage as he was deeply immersed in memory lane.

_"So what's your name?" Lawliet turned away from his endless nonchalant gaze on the clouds and glanced at Light, he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and matching pants .A long silence suffocated the auburn male and Light began to get nervous, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. _

_"Lawliet." _

_--_

'_Are we having a staring contest?' Caramel orbs narrowed as it stared harder at the fathomless inky pools that were, amazingly, Lawliet's eyes. The auburn male twitched, not being able to restrain himself from blinking any longer, and that immediately made the pale boy's lips curve upwards to a, rather odd-looking, smile .Salty liquid filled the amber eyes, but withheld himself from blinking them away. The black orbs were unwavered and a couple tears broke off and rolled down Light's cheeks, his eyes began to sting which unintentionally blinked. A huge smile spread of victory stretched across Lawliet's face which made Light scowl. _

"_Fine, you win." _

_--_

"_Lawliet, do you want this?" Said boy shot his eyes up at the, now, smiling Light. He nodded his head and Light walked over to him and gave the cake. He took the unwanted and untouched bowl of spaghetti and walked over to the table placing it there for later. Light reached into the bowl and grabbed Lawliet's white fork, he turned around and found the raven taking a bite out of his cake and stuffing it in his mouth. _

"_Hey wait, you just ate from my fork that i…licked off.' _

"_Mmh mm noh mmphf." Crumbs fell from Lawliet's mouth whilst trying to talk with his mouth full as he stared blankly at shocked auburn. _

"_Uh…what?" Lawliet masticated a bit more then swallowed the dessert. _

"_I am aware of that Light-kun." The raven, as if proving he wasn't lying, took another chunk of cake and put it in his mouth staring the auburn seductively. Light's cheeks started to warm up and he immediately turned away from the stoic boy. _

_--_

"_Mother…I-I …miss…" The pale boy's voice was hoarse, his throat parched and he started to cough violently. The auburn teen opened the door slowly peering in. Lawliet, having a very sharp eye, noticed immediately somebody was there and wiped his eyes roughly with the heel of his hand, trying very hard to get back his composure which was not going to adjust this quickly._

"_Lawliet…" Light stepped in and closed the door behind him, his eyes locked on the teen who was fidgeting with his fingers. He noticed that the raven's eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. The auburn teen sat down on the bed and reached to grab Lawliet's hand who's body tensed but relaxed when Light gave his hand a few strokes with his thumb._

"_Lawliet…what's wrong?"_

"…_."_

"_Is it about your mother?" The raven pulled his hand back, losing the warmth of Light's thumb caressing his flesh. _

"_Light-kun I'm not familiar with what you are saying." _

"_You miss your mom? I heard you and you can't deny it." Onyx eyes shot Light a glare with such intensity that auburn teen thought about running out of the room, but he needed to find out so he just shifted in his seat. _

"_I __**don't **__miss her." _

_--_

"_What is this Light-kun and why have you given it to me?" The auburn teen smirked at the raven who stared incredulously at the brown file at his feet, the label large and bold._

"_Don't act stupid with me Lawliet. You know very well who this is." A frown itched the pale boy but he slapped it away maintaining his usual emotionless face._

"_Is that so? What gives Light-kun the impression I do?" Light's smirk turned into a huge smile, making Lawliet give into the frown, his black onyx eyes narrowing. _

"_You can't deny it; my mom told me you called out his name when you were blubbering to her. You said you didn't miss your mom; guess that was a lie since you didn't want __**my mom**__ to leave you." _

"_I do not know what you are talking about Light-kun nothing of that sort happened. Now I think it's getting late so we best be sl-" _

"_OH SHUT UP! STOP ACTING AS IF NOTHING'S WRONG! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!!" The auburn teen pounced on the raven boy so that he was lying on his back, Lawliet groaned at the pain that pierced his injured body. Light straddled Lawliet's hips and clutched the collar of his shirt bringing his face so it was only mere centimeters from the auburn's. Light's blood was boiling and he breathed heavily, his warm breath dancing around the pale boy's skin. Lawliet was shocked at first, his cheeks tinted with a light hue at how close he was to Light's mouth, staring hard at the raging chestnut-haired teen. Light's mind raced violently as he loosened his grip on Lawliet, his amber eyes searching desperately for a hint that this raven needed his help, wanted his help but found no subliminal message. He sighed and let go of the pale boy, who fell back on the soft bed wincing at the slight pain he felt, and got off of him. _

_--_

"_Hey…here's an extra blanket. It's going to get cold tonight and I don't want you getting sick." Light tossed the lying boy a large fluffy Hamtaro blanket. Lawliet stared at it awhile but took it anyway, wrapping it around himself and sighing deeply as the warmth engulfed him. Lawliet glanced at the auburn teen who sat in his chair, far away from the bed, typing away on the laptop. _

"_Aren't you going to sleep Light-kun?" _

"_Fine. Make room." Lawliet's mouth dropped open and his face turned red as a tomato whilst Light, ignoring the raven's expression, got out of his seat and walked over to the bed._

"_Lawliet…slide over. I promise I won't hurt you." The raven felt his skin burning and didn't move in the slightest. His onyx eyes looked up at the amber ones. _

"_H-how would y-you hurt m-me?" Lawliet mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Light's eyes narrowed as he looked at the raven._

"…_If I accidentally touched you when I'm sleeping beside you. If you haven't forgotten you are indeed injured pretty badly. Now move over." The raven scooted to the other side of the bed, wincing at the pain that shot at him but took it in. The auburn haired teen laid down on the bed and pulled at the Hamtaro blankets that was wrapped around the raven, Lawliet clenched harder onto the blanket not willing to part with it before Light yanked it out of his hand and covered himself with it. He reached out and switched off the lamp. _

"_Goodnight Light-kun." _

"_Goodnight Lawliet." _

_--_

"_Am I your first friend?" The abused thumb fell from the raven's lips, a small trail of saliva following, as his mouth opened and closed to find his answer. _

"_Yes." The moonlight shone beautifully behind the unruly, long, black tresses of the raven's, the stars around the massive glowing ball shimmered brightly that it could've blinded the auburn teen if he was not looking deeply into the innocent dark coal eyes. Amber eyes softened and sharpened whilst his mind was racing with double-sided thoughts. He slowly fell upon the small line of saliva dangling from pastel pale lips and had a sudden urge to wipe it off but that would be too unusual not to mention nasty having somebody's spit on his finger so he stopped himself._

"_Then… do you mind if I give you a nickname?" Friends gave each other nicknames so it wouldn't be preposterous if he were to give Lawliet one and besides it displayed closeness right? _

"_S-sure L-Light-kun. W-what you have in m-mind. I-I mean ….what did you have in mind?" _

"_Well…I was thinking…maybe….Lawli…-chan." Light gave the raven a weak smile and scratched the back of his head nervously, hoping that 'Lawli-chan' was an acceptable nickname._

"_**Don't call me that." **_

_--_

"_Lawliet, why didn't you tell me?" The amber eyes rimmed with crimson glared darkly at the opalescent obsidian orbs which explored deeply into the cinnamon ones. Another gust of air hit them, rattling the bare tree branches, whistling noises floating into the air from the grass. It seemed like an eternity before Lawliet looked away from the burning fire like intensity in, what use to be, soft amber globules. _

"_What are you talking about Light-kun?" The raven boy shivered at the current of air tickling his body, sucking up all the warmth the emanated from his very being and blowing it away. Light strained his ears to catch the soft whisper of words that leaked out of the ashen lips and when it ran through his brain, processing, an evil smirk stretched across the auburn male's face. _

"_You know your denial is worth nothing to me. I already know how you're related to __**Miguel**__." Was Lawliet shivering because of the chilly night or perhaps the sheer icy coldness of the way his words were spat out of his mouth, either way he had no intention in letting the, presumably, emaciated pale boy endure anymore though he was positive he was not going to show that he cared too much._

"_You could've told me you were cold." The words came out monotonously, an exact replica of Lawliet and Light gave himself a mental round of applause because it was quite difficult but it didn't last long. Light sighed and sat in front of the pale boy, grunting at the slight discomfort of sitting at such a low level. Though the atmosphere was languidly brightening when amber eyes locked onto the pure blackness of the ashen boy's eyes everything seemed just as dark. The burnt-sienna haired boy studied long and hard into the deep opaque pools. 'What is it about you?' Light pulled back from the close encounter he had with Lawliet and ran his fingers through his lofty locks, a small sneer curved up his ruddy lips._

"_Now are you going to tell me or are you thinking of another lie?" There was a moment of silence as Lawliet scanned his Light and replayed the question- it seemed more like a statement- categorizing it as frivolous. _

"_Light-kun, I don't know what you are talking about." It was like he was possessed by some monster. Anger ripped through his body, gritted his teeth so hard it was surprising they didn't break, clenching his fist, wanting so hard for it to get in contact with Lawliet's face but no, he doesn't want to resort to violence, words were good enough. An idea swept over Light and instantly he turned sang-froid, having absolutely no traces of anger. _

"_Okay, I understand." _

_--_

"_Light-kun, who shot Mr. __**Yagami**__?" Named male continued to ignore the raven male and he felt a small bit of satisfaction that he was able to withhold himself from going crazy and yelling at Lawliet till his tongue fell off though maybe he should respond it wouldn't be a proper one, no, nothing of that sort but something rude covered with an innocent smile. _

"_Lawliet, why in the world do I need to tell you when you never once given me anything close to response. All you gave me was denial, pretty lame denials, but nonetheless __**denials**__." The auburn male spat the words out that dripped with mixed emotions of hurt and anger and immediately swiped the smile away with a demoralizing scowl. It was weird but he actually felt excited to hear what Lawliet's response would be, what outlandish excuse he would muster up, something utterly illogical that would want to make him lose control and act out. _

"_Light-kun, me being in denial is nevertheless a response-" Oh yes, satisfactory. _

"_Stop being a smart-ass. You know __**very**__ well what I mean __**Lawliet**__." Light clenched his fist stopping himself from very well pouncing on the teen. 'Stop pissing me off, stop pissing me off, stop pissing me off. God damn it I can't even think straight, he's… he's just a stupid boy who can't even make proper lies up. Hah, no he's nothing near stupid…Oh god; I can't even insult him now properly. Whatever, he's falling for it. My plan.' A finger pushed past the pallid lips, slipping into the wet hot fathom, as Lawliet coated the colorless digit with translucent saliva. The abstruse inky blobs stared innocently at piercing small amber ones, batting his lashes every now and then to build the naïve act before he spoke. _

"_Light-kun…that is correct but revenge is not an option to resort to therefore…I resume my inquiry. Who shot Mr. Yagami?" Somehow, he ignored Lawliet yet again and glanced curiously at the silver chronological contraption hanging on his wall. '4 am….Lawliet should call somebody to get him from here and get him home. School's going to be soon and he needs to get ready since he obviously doesn't have any of his bathing items here. Though…I should get him some breakfast even if the goddamn sun isn't up yet.' _

"_You should come downstairs with me and get some breakfast. School's going to be soon and you're going to have to leave." Light could see easily the way the blobs of inky irises narrowed and softened and he knew straight away that he was in thought. What was going on in that cranium that made Lawliet let down his guard down on the portal to his emotions, his eyes. There was not much time for Light to think any further of this matter and discover more when the shield of abyss stoics plastered over the pitch black globules. _

"_Can I use your phone Light-kun?" _

"_Sure, but after breakfast." The auburn teen pulled at one corner of his bed sheet and sighed, satisfied that his bed was untraceable for any signs of it having been occupied, and looked at the immobile raven male. Was Lawliet reluctant of not leaving? His mystifying obscure gaze instantly rattled emotions Light hadn't felt before. Annoyance? Anger? Pity? Something else? But…Light felt annoyance and anger several times before towards the raven man and yet there was still a hint of something else. Pity….now that was something he knew he felt for the male whenever he looked at him. The pure vanity and fathomless black iris withheld emotions screaming to break free and now it seemed as though Lawliet was being forced to leave by him. Lawliet always stared at him; it was like a some kind of hobby for the pale boy yet why now had these indefinite emotions break loose? Was it because he was letting the raven go? He felt his heartbeat quicken and flowed through him as staccatos, a small burning sensation alongside the irregular beats, and his hands felt moist. _

_Light began to feel guilty, guilty for pursuing to get the raven out of his house and now he also had mixed opinions. Should he let the raven go? It would be harder to talk to him but it would keep his mind at peace knowing that every second he wasn't being watched by the stoic male but then again Lawliet was quite the company and he felt…he felt something about the male. An unknown aura that radiated from the unusual male that drew Light in, deeper and deeper till it was too late to get out. He knew he was thinking too much about this, if he just maybe escaped Lawliet for a couple days he could think better and actually his plan may succeed._

_The young Yagami brushed past Lawliet-leaving him with a slight tingling feeling- and walked out the door not bothering to call out to the, futile in passiveness, unruly haired teen again. Named unruly male stared blankly at the retreating figure and followed suit. _

_--_

_Light just stared on in astonishment as Misa yelled and smacked Lawliet in the head, the way one of his eyes closed in pain and his hand reached out to soothe the bump forming on his head and he couldn't help but to smile and then switch it over to form an "O" shape with his mouth and back to the amusing smile. He saw Lawliet glance up at him but before he could actually do anything Misa grabbed his arm and dragged him away._

Light exhaled deeply before he realized how overwhelmingly cold it was and got up from bed to shut the window. The two male's relationship was so odd from the beginning, Light having notice Lawliet being on the ground unconscious while two boys attacked him menacingly and how utterly mysterious and nerve popping annoying he was and now, now Light wanted nothing but to see the raven. _'Maybe I should….call him. See if everything's alright. That will not do any harm, at least I hope so.' _

The auburn male exited his room and descended down the stairs only to have the smell of dinner waft his senses. Sachiko was in the kitchen hurriedly clasping containers and dropping ingredients into pots and pans, stirring soups and boiling rice while Sayu was in the living room attentively watching the TV soaps seeming to look absolutely mesmerized.

"Sayu, where's the phonebook?" The auburn girl all but ignored the questioning voice and continued to focus entirely on the perfectly pampered actor and actress playing on the television set, bringing a small cushion to her mouth and nibbling on the hem absent-mindedly. She gave a quick yelp when Yuki, a slim red head girl, brought a hand back to slap Kenichi, a man that paradoxically enough somewhat resembled that of Lawliet, right across his face.

"NO YUKI! HE LOVES YOU!" The man spared no moment before he pounced on the girl bringing them to tumble onto the bed in a mass of tangled limbs and began to ravish her. The sounds of moaning and slurping noises echoed in his tympanum and made Light's vein pulse; he reached over to retrieve the universal remote controller and pressed the off button. Sayu groaned in disappointment and glared at Light, who satisfied he had the girl's limited attention span, crossed his arms over his chest with apparent superiority.

"Sayu, where's the phonebook?"

"I don't know Oni-san but um…can I ask you something?" The disappointment she felt previously was blown away and curiosity nestled in its place, Light detected the change of emotion and instead of acquiring the desired item he sat down beside the young girl and clamping his hand over hers in a brotherly sense.

"What is it Sayu?" Said girl wiggled her toes a bit, raking her hands through the same stunningly silky brown tresses of that of her brother's, and looked up at Light with opalescent caramel orbs. Sayu was definitely nervous.

"Well….you know that creepy boy you let stay at our house, I don't like him very much." This time Light was nervous and he performed the exact act of nervousness that his little sister did.

"Why not?"

"He was staring at us, at the hospital. Me and mom got scared." Sayu was obviously making it as though Lawliet was at fault when it was clearly Sachiko's and Sayu's but Light chose it best that he shouldn't rebuttal.

"But that's not all; he keeps staring at you also." Now that was true and Light gave out a small chuckle before ruffling his sister's hair.

"That's true and he **is** creepy like that."

"Then why do you let him? Is it because you like him that's why?" Light never did like it when Lawliet would stare at him as if he was some sort of specimen underneath his magnifying glass, it should be vice versa instead. Obviously Sayu only meant if Light was fond of the so called creepy boy but he kept getting a weird feeling that the girl meant more or had a sense that it was more than fondness not that Light was giving any aura to believe so.

"I don't know why I let him and yes, I do like him. Now enough with the questioning and answer my previously ignored one. Where's the phonebook?" Sayu pointed at the massive book that was precariously poking out at the corner of the armchair. It could very well cause immediate discomfort when somebody plopped down on the armchair- most likely being Soichiro since he always did like a dividend chair away from the squishy sofa-. Muttering small thanks Light sauntered over to the chair and yanked the hefty book from its unsolicited place whilst Sayu, instead of turning on the television to continue her marveling on the Neanderthal soaps, studied the auburn male.

"Why do you need a phonebook? Who are you gonna call?" He was disappointed that he actually broke a sweat trying to get the phonebook that was wedged inside the cushion and wiped the collected perspiration from his eyebrow before cocking it at Sayu as a questioning glance.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"**Why** do you care?" Light understood it was all a playful act for Sayu and that they can linger on volleying questions as sad excuses for answers for a long period of time- they happened to do that often when each was bored out of their heads- but the auburn male had no intention of doing so, so he answered Sayu in an irritated tone of voice.

"Lawliet, now can you please stop asking me questions?" Sayu, giving no mind to the exciting soaps that was ticking away, brought two intertwined hands to the right side of her cocked face and closed her eyes dreamily while sighing deeply which in an instant velocity captured Light's attention.

"OH LAWLIET! I LOVE HOW CREEPY YOU ARE AND HOW YOU ALWAYS STARE AT ME! IT TURNS ME ONNNNNNNNNNN!" He was not one to get angry, especially at his sister but this particularly infuriated him and marginally eased him though it was hidden because of the extra coating of anger was layered alongside a thick blush when Sayu began to make kissy faces.

"SAYU!" The little girl just burst into buckets of bubbly giggles after witnessing the pure redness of her brother's face let it be of anger or embarrassment Sayu was not truly sure of but it didn't matter because she found it all the more amusing. Light gave out a large huff before stomping up the stairs and into his room, an act that was more for Sayu then for him, but when he reached his sanctuary the auburn male closed the door behind him, slid down to the ground and smiled.

Strangely enough he liked having Sayu tease him about the relationship he had with Lawliet. It was quite school girlish, that much disgusted Light how feminine he was acting, but he couldn't deny the fluttery feeling he felt when Sayu actually made puckered faces indicating of him and the raven boy's, hopefully, prominent action. Light wasn't too sure how Lawliet felt about him but he knew and he felt strong enough that he could expose it to the pale boy thus in the process of locating his number.

Flipping through the pages coffee irises scanned each section of the L category. _'Lawliet, Lawliet, Lawliet, damn where the hell is his name! Lawliet, Lawliet, Lawliet, Lawliet, Lawliet, Lawliet….Ah, here it is! Lawliet Hideki…hmm…that sounds nice. Lawliet Hideki. Lawliet Hideki.' _ Light stuffed a hand into his pocket and grabbing his cell phone began to dial the number. He would tell Lawliet how he felt…\

* * *

Amethyst globules observed the spotless white spiral stairs that twisted all the way up to the second floor of the large mansion, its shadows stretching to an extreme length. His eyes instantly shot up to look at the suspended chandelier above their heads. The fake or real crystals, he was not too sure of especially at the distance, shone magnificently almost so much that it could scorch his very eyes into thinning dust. The clacking noise immediately snapped Fumia out of his examination of the mansion as he glanced at the accused perpetrator.

Miguel handed each of the guests a can of beer including Mello and Matt. The blond refused but Matt took it anyway from Miguel and handed the can to Mello who then took it gleefully. The raven man looked a bit perturbed by the distaste he received but shrugged it off nevertheless. Isamu and Kenta slouched lazily on the cushiony leather couches drinking and popping the usual peanuts into their mouths. Despite the fact they were here to discuss about the future drug encounter they will have- plus another secret thing that Miguel was soon enough to mention- Miguel surely treated them as if they were going to be having a friendly game of Texas Hold 'Em.

"Already finished your stack of tonic? Man, are you depressed or just freakishly addicted?" Matt flicked open his lighter, letting the flames lick at the butt of the cigarette enticingly before he took an elongated drag. The fumes crawled up Mello's nose and he covered it with his hands before smacking the red head on his head. The other men didn't seem all too disturbed by the smell or the smoke when it had also reached their noses. Miguel chuckled softly, though loud enough for it to resonate several times, and drank from the icy drink.

"Nah, not depressed _Matt_-san more of the latter." Maybe it was cause he felt pure hatred for the man or maybe it was just the way he said it or he was just being paranoid but Mello inwardly shuddered when Miguel's voice muttered his best friend's name and he wanted to clock the man. Was this how Lawliet always felt whenever Miguel said his name? _'Tch…stupid Lawliet.' _

"Well no matter how addicted you are to cocaine that's not our problem what we want to know is how much is this guy selling the cases?" Fumia stared hard at Miguel as he sipped contemplatively maybe a bit longer than necessary but that was type of man Miguel was, a pain in the _ass_.

"He's a pretty weird guy. Heard his name's Beyond Birthday and gots some sick fetish on cutting things, people. But anyway he's selling around 200 dollars for a case, I think it's pretty cheap so I'm gonna be taking several of them. Might last me a month or what not." Mello scoffed and dug into his pocket to retrieve a fairly large chocolate bar, unraveling it from its aluminum folding and taking a hefty bite. He drew the attention of Isamu by the notorious deriding and the man glared at Mello for having the audacity to disrespect his boss like that though he was met with the same perilous cerulean glare, slightly taken aback he looked away. Miguel didn't seem disconcerted in the least and gave a large toothy grin at Fumia, who thought it more relative to a jackal.

"Beyond Birthday? That's a pretty fucked up name, 'k so Dad how much cases we gon' buy?"

"I'm planning on getting about 10, the people I sell them to be real hard junkies. Beyond redemption for those poor souls, anyway I **don't **want you or Matt touching them, okay?" The red head shot Fumia a thumb's up alongside a cheesy grin and Mello just muttered incoherent dialogue under his breath as a half-hearted consent. Right then Miguel's phone began to ring and all of the guests eyed the phone as if it was some bomb and the raven man reached to answer it.

"Hello?"

"…_Hi, is Lawliet there?" _

* * *

LALALALALA (: you guys like? Then **Please Review! **No goals this time since I haven't met my goal of at least 70 reviews, but I would really love it if you guys can? Anyway I wanted to make it longer but I thought that was a good place to leave a cliffy :D since I'm a tad bit upset about not getting 70 reviews SO THERE'S YOU PUNISHMENT!! School started today so updates are gonna me bone crushingly slower BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST!! Anyway Enjoy!!


	15. Would You Like To

Pictures of You

Pictures of You

I do not own Death Note or anything in this story

**Author's Note: **I've recently got a review from "Eh" saying that I am greedy for reviews and that I should be happy with at least getting 50+ reviews. I just wanted to tell you I am, I'm extremely happy and that's why I always thank those who helped me and always to those that spent time to write me something. Yes, I feel like I can be greedy at times but you haven't really seen all of the stats to really comprehend what I feel like though I will apologize for my evil behavior and I apologize to my readers also. I'm sorry. Just to add to the list of reasons for my apologies I am sorry yet again for the late update but I have school that's why! Anyway **Please Review. Omg, okay this is important. If you want me to update weekly, **since high school plays a huge factor in the rate of me working on the story**, the chapters will be shorter but if you don't want the chapters to be short and you would like to wait for some nice long ones then just can you guys possibly tell me because I'm only doing this story to entertain you lovely readers so I want to know what's best for you guys! There's a poll on my profile if you'd like to vote, Thanks! **

Chapter 14: Would You Like To?

_**Stranger – Secondhand Serenade**_

Abhorrence, repugnance, pure **hatred**, he never ever had felt anything negative about anybody in his life even those that absolutely deserve to but now, now he can't say that anymore since he knew that he felt nothing but hatred towards Miguel. The single moment he turned 18 he would pack his bags and leave straight away from that mansion and never once spare a glance even for Watari, for _Light._ That man….he was the whole reason why his life is like this, empty and void of meaning. An evil, greedy, manipulative bastard who, just to add to all those colorful words, was a serial _killer._

Lawliet typed ferociously on the keyboard; taking every square inch of his anger out on the plastic that possibly a couple of the keys were permanently pocked and the fact that the laptop balanced so dexterously on his knees was even more shocking though it was shoved unacknowledged by the male.

He wanted to hate Watari also, he even tried to while they were going home. He hadn't wait for the butler and just took long strides back to the limo- which was parked safely around a curb- and when Watari opened the door for him he just stepped in without even muttering a single thanks. The ride back was silent but the ever so present thick tense hung around the air as the old man constantly kept glancing back at Lawliet, though he wouldn't look at him but out the window where everything flashed by him before he could take it all in exactly like his life in a way. It didn't last long however for Lawliet can hardly pour himself a glass of water without breaking the cup much less spend the rest of his waking moments doing things for himself but the more he thought about the situation the more he thought it wasn't Watari's fault anyway to begin with.

'_England….that would be a wonderful place to stay. The currency in England unfortunately is the highest in the biosphere and Japanese money will not provide very much for an adequate living environment even for an introverted person like me. I wouldn't need a great deal though….' _ Lawliet scrolled further down the white page and continued looking at affordable areas at which he may consider temporarily live in and maybe, if he can acquire a decent job- it wouldn't be too hard with his intelligence- he could save some money in the bank and when he gathered enough he could easily leave and travel some more. The raven teen felt a pang of excitement and anxiety at the thought of going around the world, the utter freedom he would feel, and nothing to hold him back. No friends, family, relatives, _lover. _

Why didn't she run? She had legs, right? Then why the fuck didn't she move when she perfectly saw the red car racing towards her? Instead of pushing his gaunt useless being away from the road she should've been smart and save herself but no, her damn motherly instincts played in! _'Stupid, stupid mother….your actions were proven useless for the moment you left I died along with you.' _

* * *

"Who's speaking?" Everybody else in the room chattered to one another, taking Miguel being on the phone as a cue to some mindless gabbing, but oddly enough Mello was more than intrigued to who it possibly was on the other line as he took a great deal of chocolate into his mouth awaiting the next line of dialogue.

Cerulean orbs zeroed in on the smirk itching on Miguel's face and he masticated harder on the smooth sorrel sweet, urging to suppress the anger flickering around in his stomach at the sight of enjoyment, let it be mixed with malevolence or exultance, on the raven's face. Matt, sensing the distraught and the brewing antagonism vibes he caught from the blond male involuntarily, wrapped an arm around Mello's neck and gave a couple pats on his biceps , a strangely successful assuagement for the blond, before fixing his attention solely on Miguel.

"_Sorry, it's Light Yagami speaking…..Lawliet's friend." _After those last words were spoken the raven man's face contorted of curiosity and malice as he recalled Lawliet mentioning he was with a male friend a couple nights ago perhaps this "Light Yagami" was the teen and without any hesitation Miguel responded.

"Yagami-san when Lawliet spent the night at your house was he before assisting you in mathematical equations?" He heard a faint scoff from Light and a smirk coiled around Miguel's lips. The oxblood and flaxen haired teens stared incredulously at the mention of "Yagami." That could only mean one thing…that Light Yagami, the most popular, attractive, and intelligent teen in the school was calling Lawliet! The cogs in their brains reeled rapidly but were stopped abruptly when they strained their ears to grasp the faint dialogue that could be heard on the other line. Miguel didn't even seem to mind at all that his conversation was being eavesdropped.

"_That…is true. He was helping me with my academics and I was wondering if I could speak to him, meet him once again for another session perhaps." _ The teen on the line didn't seem in the least bit stupid if he could tell from his choice of words and that would mean Lawliet was mendacious therefore Miguel was determined to find out the actual purpose behind the act.

"Alright, alright hold on a sec Yagami-_san_, LAWLI-CHAN IT'S YOUR PHONE!! He may take awhile Yagami-san, I apologize." Mello turned his head to look at Matt who stared skeptically back at him with wide emerald orbs, a slight gleam of imp flashed in those very eyes. Mello grinned mischievously and shrugged Matt's arm off of him before getting up to sit beside Miguel. That, for those who knew Mello, was an amazing and suspicious feat for the blond and the red head, the only one who was paying any attention, blinked disbelievingly at the blond and darted his eyes from Miguel to Mello. The raven man didn't seem in the slightest bit perturbed, actually, it didn't seem he even realized, all his steel coal eyes were staring at was the upstairs door to Lawliet's room that was to reveal the pale boy.

Lawliet, as if sensing the eyes that beckoned him, stepped out of the door, his eyes locked on the smooth hardwood floor studying them, or so it seemed, like they had cryptic messages screaming to be solved and descended down the steps languidly. The tedious chattering ceased gradually as all eyes swiveled to stare at his lean figure. Lawliet stopped at the end of the stairs and slowly his gaze rose to lock with Miguel's. No matter how much he tried he couldn't keep his detestation from flaring out but managed to compress it to a glare as he sent the intense look to each of the males in the room, an extra one to Mello, before re-locking his eyes with his uncle. He wanted to punch the man for having the audacity to call him by _his _nickname that only _his_ mother could only use.

"What?" Maybe he was just blinded by the agony of the usage of his precious name or the agony of exposing the truth as to who Miguel really was but he was not one to miss out obvious situations so it surprised Lawliet when Miguel waved the receiver in the air indicating he had a phone call. Mello and Matt smirked at the pale boy whilst Kenta, Isamu, and Fumia continued their nonsensical conversation.

"Yagami-san wishes to have a word with you Lawliet-_san._" The honorific was crushed unacknowledged by the over whelming batch of emotions that befell upon the raven's heart. _'Light…-kun calling me? Why…' _ Lawliet inched closer and closer to the out stretched arm- which was in Mello's face, who astonishingly remained calm in having the item of choice in direct view- and side glanced suspiciously at the blond. The pale boy was just about to reach for the phone when something collided with his right leg and he tumbled forward letting out a small, and involuntary, yelp. There was a loud cackles of laughter as Lawliet, shoving the stricken pain he felt aside for later to mope over, glanced up from the floor and the close proximity he had with Miguel's shoe to glare intensely at Mello, not bothering with Matt for it wasn't his accused foot that tripped him.

"Lawliet-san get off the floor and talk with your _friend_. He's been waiting on the line for quite some time." The pale boy gave one sharp look at Mello before getting to his feet and yanking the phone away from Miguel's grasp. Since the phone was indeed with a cord there was no possible way to exit the room to talk in private and if he were to go upstairs and get another phone it was quite obvious one of them would eavesdrop, luckily three of the "guests" were busy with their own conversation but Mello, Matt, and Miguel pretended they weren't listening by fixing their nails or hair or whatever else that made it painfully obvious that they were doing nothing but solely listening in on him.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Lawliet where have you been today?" _ _'Light-kun noticed I was away….' _ He felt his voice beginning to hitch so he cleared his throat before responding in his monotonous discreet. _'Wait, Miguel isn't aware of my absence so is it possible that Light-kun revealed it? I can't even tell him the reason why even if he didn't say anything to Miguel since the….man is sitting right there.' _Lawliet sighed deeply and for some reason it triggered Light and he automatically began babbling.

"_Not that I care it's just that Mr…uhh Mr. Toichi was wondering that's why! Not cause I was worried or anything cause I'm not and yeah well….yeah." _ The pale boy wanted to break into a huge grin at the sudden outburst of the auburn male but refrained from doing so. He felt the certain three males eyes all on his back and it made him really quite uncomfortable but it was inevitable but he could make the best out of it by making it as though he wasn't in the slightest bit disconcerted. So he jumped on the seat beside Miguel- hardly making the sofa shake by his weight which was a bit surprising for Mello- and sat in his crouched position holding the phone with two fingers and inches away from his ears as though it was infected- Lawliet may indeed think so since Miguel used it- and began to speak to the anxious male on the line.

"Oh yes indeed you were obviously _not_ worried but now that you have called to make sure I was alright for Mr. Toichi of course, I will be hanging up n-"

"_WAIT! I mean…wait I uh…wanted to see you...' _ What was wrong with Light? Why was he acting so nervous and jumpy? That was not the like him when Lawliet stayed with him a night before, he was more stronger and more….more calm, excluding the sudden emotional rampages he would get but that was understandable. Why would Light want to see him now? He was not in any mood for the auburn male's incessant questionings but the thought of leaving the mansion away from Miguel, away from the pugnacious Mello, away from the side kick Matt seemed all too inviting and he leaped at the offer.

"I- Where would you like to Light-kun?" Matt couldn't withhold a gasp as Mello sent a death defying glare at the red head hoping Lawliet hadn't noticed but the raven had and he glanced blankly at Matt before returning his attention back to the silent auburn male.

"_Meet me at the park at 8?" _ Lawliet browsed outside the window to see if it was proper to be in the park at such a darkened hour now that it was autumn. The weather seemed relatively acceptable but he would be needing his coat for he didn't want to be on the verge of dying of extreme low body temperature….yes he was being very exaggerative but nevertheless it was freezing out. Though Light was unable to witness the nod Lawliet shook his head anyway before replying.

"Yes I will see you there then. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye Lawliet." _

"Why's Light calling **you**?" Not even being able to place the phone back in its respected area Lawliet was already being asked questions and it wasn't even Miguel it was the blond belligerent fool! Brushing Mello's question off Lawliet began to make his way past the group of men and up the stairs, inwardly praying that the heavens would let him be free without any commotion. Up the first step. The second step. Third, fourth, fifth. Nobody asked him anything anymore, nobody grabbed him and yell obscenities at him, nobody hurt him. Sending a quick thanks to a random area above his head he ascended up the steps quickly and shuffled inside his room.

Lawliet obviously hadn't noticed but Mello was seething monstrously and Matt, fearing for his dear life, hesitantly crawled to the blond to whisper evil tricks they could pull on the raven teen, though not literally -at least for Matt-, to suffocate the fiery anger into embers.

"Mello stop getting so worked up. I, just as much as you, would like to know why that Yagami boy called Lawliet and I will find out." Miguel shot a look at the rapidly, in the midst of an unusual conversation, speaking Isamu and back at Matt and Mello, a gleam of evilness shining in the steel coal orbs.

'_No fuckin' way….' _

* * *

It seemed like a well idea in his mind at first but now he realized it was just as stupid as the time he took Lawliet outside of the hospital in the equidistant of the night! Maybe it was due to all the hormones or emotions that keep blustering up in his mind that he couldn't think straight? That made him feel better and it was much easier to admit than him being just plain stupid which was highly unlikely, mind you!

"Holy shit…." Light jogged his way to the park whilst tugging at his sweater's zipper so it reached to his exposed collarbone. The fierce wind blew harshly at his face, messing the lofty locks horrendously, his face turning a bright red due to exhaustion or the blood collecting in his veins whichever one it hadn't matter for the cold was just too great. His heart was commencing to burn and the muscles in his legs were contracting screaming to be put at ease. He groaned inwardly as sweat collected on his caramel eyebrows.

It was true. He was getting less active each and every day. A run to the park wasn't nearly as much of an exercise he would be able to withstand a couple months ago. Please, he could do 30 laps around an 800 meter track without breaking a sweat, yes okay he was being a bit exaggerative but it all meant the same. He had gotten weaker.

Light glanced at his watch and for the second time that night he groaned in aggravation. He ignored the persistent beseeching of his limbs by further accumulating his speed in worry that Lawliet was left in the sheer coldness of this night for a long time. _'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…..' _ He, finally, reached the park and stepped onto the cool wet grass, his eyes probing the area for any signs of the contradictory pale male. _'Where, where, where the hell are you? Shit….did he leave already? Wait…what the hell….is that him?' _

The auburn male ran to the small crouched figure and every step he took he could feel his heart rattle and the vacillation grew just as much. _'Maybe I….I shouldn't. I mean, why would he feel the same?' _ Lawliet seemed to notice Light's approaching figure because he instantly turned to look at the teen with large owlish eyes, his face void of emotions. Light stopped abruptly when the steel coals were cast upon him and for an odd reason he saw his life flash by him….with Lawliet by his side.

Burnt-sienna orbs studied the pale boy and an approved smile stretched across the auburn male's facial features. The usual messy black mop of hair was now incredulously exceedingly chaotic that it seemed that every follicle of his hair was at world war 3 with one another. The trademark attire of exceptionally larger than normal white sweater and blue denim jeans were found clung to Lawliet's frail body, allowing Light to get a well enough understanding on the raven's actual physique- he was quite impressed actually-. _'Yes, I will tell him.' _

"Hello there Light-kun." Named male sighed deeply and plopped down beside the raven, never letting his eyes trail off of his target as the corners of his ruddy lips reached from ear to ear. Lawliet flashed his eyes once, twice and brought a finger to his mouth for the prophesied gnawing of nervousness. Sensing the perturbed demeanor Light wiped the smile off his face but surely had not left his gaze off of the pallid being.

"Hey Lawliet….how are you?" Simple would be nice. First start off with the petty usual inquiries of one's health and day then go into the actual substance of the whole meeting. But unlike many other times Light seemed fairly concerned about the sun-deprived boy though it could be only because he was trying to stop the rapid velocity of his heart by focusing his attention on what was at hand, him telling another _boy_ he likes them. Luckily the small talk had calmed Lawliet, a little more than what was to be expected by the auburn male because Lawliet dropped the nervous chewing finger and a tiny smile tugged at his lips.

"Light-kun do not tell me you only requested to see me only to ask me of my health. If so I'm sorry but I must leav-"

"Wait! God, let me talk for Christ sake. I just thought I'd start off with the "how are you" and stuff like that but you obviously are a candid kind of guy." _'Shit…what the hell did I get myself into? I could always fake a heart attack and …I am so stupid.' _ Light had to absolutely **keep** sang-froid or else it could do serious damage to the situation. If he was way too nervous he may just spit it out of nowhere without properly phrasing it, though Lawliet didn't put much of a choice there, or he could very well avoid the situation with some lame excuse like the apparent thought of having a fake "heart attack" …..or he could just tell the guy and leave before he could respond…but that would be too mind splittingly suspenseful because he needed to _know_ right then and now.

"I suppose I am candid. No matter, I still would like to know the reason now spit it out." He took a large deep breath, wiped the tiny perspiration on his forehead with the heel of his hands, darted his eyes back and forth from the awaiting pale boy to the exit and back, leaving his eyes locked with Lawliet. He could do it. Please, all those girls he turned down they could muster up the courage so he could also!

"I…" Lawliet eyes flashed back at him and he felt as things were going way too slow for normal. He could see his reflection clearly in the opalescent coal orbs. His heart raced chaotically, in any moment he will feel it burst.

"….do you know about the Halloween dance Lawliet?"

"…..Yes Light-kun I am aware of the occasion. Why do you ask?"

'_This is it'. _

"Would you…."

'_There's no turning back now.' _

"like to….go to the dance with me?" There, he said it. He, Light Yagami, asked the weird creature of the depths of who knows what out to a dance at which if anybody saw it would definitely cause a raucous but he didn't care one bit because Lawliet was the only person he felt something for and he would be damned if he let it slip by. Misa would be furious and probably would do something completely horrific and asinine to the raven boy. Light wouldn't let that happen but….if it was something not resulting in death or serious critical injuries but instead with something like chasing the pale boy- oh yes he would enjoy seeing him run for his life due to the lack of evidence of Lawliet having to do any physical exertion- around the dance floor just to whack him on the head with a purse or maybe a coconut then he would let Misa get his hands on Lawliet.

What would they do at the dance anyway? Eat, talk, **actually **dance?! That would be awkward….two guys dancing with each other. What about afterwards? What would happen when it was time to leave and everybody was going home? Would they split up and go to each of their homes and act as if nothing's happened? ….Did going to the dance mean they were dating?! Light could get use to that idea, hell, he was already use to it and moving to the idea of having a _boyfriend._

If they were boyfriend and….boyfriend then maybe they can also do those cute couple things like buying each other stuffed animals, going on dates, _kissing?_ That would be nice, actually feeling those soft ashen lips adjoined with his equivalently soft ruddy ones. Would that mean he would have to introduce Lawliet to his family? **That** would be painful. Sayu would get all annoying and embarrass Light, but when in the world is she not? Sachiko would be….nervous, and Soichiro….well he would be very strict and studious, all in all it wouldn't be successful.

It doesn't matter. Right now it was going to be the beginning. The beginning of their relationship to a higher degree and he could worry about all those things when it comes.

Light was brought back from his reverie as a nightmare cut through it sharply when he heard the response, leaving him bleeding.

"No."

--

_There is of a line in which I draw for you to step not. You, being the one to never let boundaries withstand your very being have no problem to defy this one as well. What can I possibly do to shove you back? Back away from my walls that I haven't let be touched or see a sliver of light after the death of my angel. _

_I sigh, how unfortunate this has become for both you and me. I for one am the cultivator of stoic being and have mastered it quite well but you, oh dear, have yet another skill to grasp in your strong hands and I hope for the lord's blessing that you may indeed reach that state of mind without delay or so evolve to it. _

_Oh great messiah of the world, daemon of affection, You have still yet to deliver a heart to a single soul or have You forgotten? The black magic that was cast upon me I fight for it to be blown away. Not one has even played an attempt and I have adapted to it. But as your tender breath tickles on the shield and your fingers wove through the solid material, threatening it that it will erode away to nothingness I feel apprehensive and naked. _

_So I take my sable brush and paint it thicker and thicker that your touches are trapped within its midstream and you cannot escape. You cry for more, beseeching for me to loosen the grip so you can slip inside of my very core and probe every emotion out of me. _

_But I will not fall before you ancient siege. Leave it be as a melancholy saga. Do not breathe life into its form for I will suffocate it, asphyxiated. _

--

Lawliet languidly got up from his fetal position and let out a deep sigh whilst reaching up in the air straightening his back, a series of inaudible and sickening cracks following forth. Opaque orbs scrutinized the immobile figure sitting down for a split second before turning around and reaching for his cell phone.

"Yes Watari, please bring the car around. I am _finished_ here." Just before he could take a step Lawliet could very faintly catch a small diaphanous sniffle and he knew very well that it was none other than Light. He, Lawliet _Kim_ Hideki, was not one to comfort anybody and he would not start now.

Lawliet felt a small chill run up and down his spinal cord and his eyes darted around the park. He felt as if somebody was watching him, watching _them_ and it unnerved him to no bounds. Immediately catching the sleek black limousine pulling up to the curb Lawliet glanced back at the auburn male.

"Goodnight Light, I will see you tomorrow at school yes?" Not waiting for a response, not that he was going to get one anyways, Lawliet ambled over to the vehicle as quickly as he could in fear that Light would stop him and stepped inside.

'_I'm sorry Light-kun.'_

* * *

In his imaginary parallel world Light was on top of the world, for a mere second but nevertheless it felt righteous so righteous he could've sworn that this was his actual birth right. It all came crashing down as that single syllable caressed his tympanum so softly and innocently before puncturing the muscle with its poison and he became deaf, deaf to the fictional atmosphere. Reality slapped its way through and he was left injured and alone.

The sense of loneliness further appalled him as he took in the, if it were for another situation, divine stillness of the scene around him. The bare trees, lining almost an exact division apart from each other, let in the soft alterations of light and shade as the moon shone full and broad on the dark blue night. He always had wished the annoying and persistent chirping of crickets to cease completely during dusk and into the night but for some reason, now that it strangely occurred, he wanted the green tiny jumper to rub its wings more than ever.

Maybe this was exactly how Misa felt, to feel so affectionately about a person even in the oddest of circumstances or even it being at random like a sudden surge, and have that person so ruthlessly reject you. It was nothing what he, Light Yagami, had felt ever before and it was a feeling of such awfulness, shame and hurt that he just didn't know how to react to it.

Lawliet just up and left and he had no time to actually think out about a response to that blunt decline and further more he actually felt the stinging of tears! For Pete's sake he wasn't that into Lawliet….no way. He could easily forget him and move on but…he told Misa that he was going to the stupid dance with somebody else other than her. Now that the person who he had wished to arrive with was unable he had nobody to go with.

Light gasped a bit as he felt a vibration and a muffled ring tone in his pants pocket and reached in to retrieve the calling device. Who was calling him now? He felt a pang in his heart as he inwardly prayed repetitively that the one who was calling was none other than Lawliet. That Lawliet was just shocked from the sudden request of a stunningly gorgeous- he wasn't being conceited at all and it was quite true even Light agreed to it full-heartedly- male asking him, a not so stunning individual, out to a grand, as promised, and extravagant dance.

"H-Hello?" The auburn male inwardly cursed himself several times for the apparent grief and crack of his voice but he couldn't help it! Stupidly, Light hadn't even checked the caller id and was so caught up in the incredulousness of the previous events that he began to say things that he would be soon regretting.

"Lawliet….are y-you…reconsidering?" There was a long period of silence but Light took it as an obvious because the raven male must be still in thought or just crucially impudent and wanted to fill the auburn male's blood with anxiety before releasing it with something positive. His caramel orbs narrowed as he listened in on the faint breathing on the other line and ….it seemed more female like than the normal baritone sound that resonated out of Lawliet's mouth.

"_Oni-san? What ….happened?" __'Shit….' _ Now what was he supposed to do? ….Actually it wasn't that big of a problem, he could always pull up an easy façade and scenario at what exactly happened between him and Lawliet. Such as he was in dire need of somebody to help with decorating the dance, it was understandable since whenever he would come home he'd just be too tired and go upstairs and just before he left the house he got angry at Sayu because he needed the phonebook to call Lawliet. Not bothering to conjure up any more lies he stuck with the first one and sighed deeply into the receiver to show his disappointment that it was actually Sayu who called and began to speak.

"Sayu….I was just telling L-Lawliet," The auburn male's voice hitched up at the mention of the name but pushed it aside immediately as to not create any unwanted attention to it.

"that I wanted him to help me with decorating the dance but the stupid guy flat out refused." It didn't seem as though Sayu was quite buying it and the way Light's luck was going he wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if his sister just automatically figured out that Light asked Lawliet out and flat out refused to that!

"_Oh…I see, well I told you that guy is …weird. Anyway, mom wants to know when you'll be back it's already really late!" _ Light looked around, he was, unconsciously, on his street and oddly enough the usual bright lights that emanated from each house, that it would seem they were the prior reason why there was the whole issue of Global Warming, was now completely dark. But his eyes, without a slight interval, caught on to the one house further down the street with it's warm luminous lights glowing beautifully and knew that that was his house indeed.

"Uh, I'm on our street I'll be home in about 2 minutes just hold on…." Light would've just ended the call in thought that whatever else Sayu wished to speak to him about (if there was anything) could be said when he reached home but, yet again, he stupidly held onto the phone and awaited the cordial goodbyes to be spoken.

"_Oni-san….did something else happened with Lawliet? I mean, you seemed so happy at home and now…you just don't seem like yourself." _Aforementioned, he sometimes hated the quick and cunning wits he had that was, apparently, passed down to his sister, who of course never exercised it enough for it to be of any league to his intellect though when she did use it, boy, was she ever a pain.

"No Sayu, now just shut up and hang up okay? I'm coming home now." Clicking his phone shut Light took long strides back to his house.

* * *

"Mello **stop** it." It was left unheard by the blond boy for he was far more interested in the gleaming silky softness of his best friend's blindingly red hair. He never realized how well Matt took care of his hair and here he thought it was him who had stunning locks. But now he was so entranced by it so he continued on to pet it and braid it then run his fingers through it all, oh how it felt so nice.

"OUCH! MATT, WHAT THE F…uck." The second Matt slapped Mello's hands away the blond finally realized all the stares they were receiving though Mr. Fumia was not at all disturbed by the oddness of the two boys actions, actually Mello's actions, since he was so use to it. But they weren't always so ….affectionate, just like other male best friends or brothers they rough housed together and got into several fights that Mr. Fumia himself had trouble to separate them.

"Oh….WELL YOU CAN'T BLAME ME I WAS SO BORED!!" It was true. The older men of the group were far too busy discussing…well mainly what ever middle aged men in a life of crime talk about while Matt was far too busy captivated in his new portable gaming system that poor Mello was left alone. So he took it upon himself to do something entertaining. But the only thing that stood out to him in the unknown mansion was the carmine head of his best friend and therefore he decided to play around with it.

"Don't worry I bet Isamu will be back any moment now and can tell us everything about Lawliet." Miguel, quite strangely, chirped as if it was something so oh-my-god juicy what teenage girls would do if they were high on gossip. Mello scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest clearly stating that he was not interested in Lawliet's social or, assuming, love life with the most popular boy in school.

Everybody else resumed the nonchalant conversations and Matt continued to stab furiously at the buttons while Mello just pouted like a 6 year old child in time out. _'Oh what to do, what to do…' _Cerulean orbs scanned the mansion dully for anything to call out for him so he can busy himself with something else than running his fingers through Matt's beautiful, scarlet, silky, long, playable….hair.

"Hey, Matt? What the hell do you do to your hair? It's so goddamn soft." As if to emphasize the softness of Matt's hair Mello leaned over to nuzzle it with the side of his face before taking in large whiff of the scent. The red head stopped his clicking and jerked his head backward to immediately get up from his seat and run to Mr. Fumia and hide behind him as fury swamped Mello's body.

"MATT YOU USED MY SHAMPOO, DIDN'T YOU?! I CAN SMELL…..it. Lookie who's here." At that moment in stepped an extremely disheveled Lawliet glancing back at the men, who abruptly stopped their nonsensical conversation to see who had came inside, and gave a second and, only noticeable to Mello himself, more intense look back at the blond before he languidly ascended the steps. All eyes were on the raven as he trudged up the stairs, not one daring to speak up for reasons they themselves didn't know. It just seemed that the teen was thoroughly upset, no matter how difficult it usually was to tell, and strangely they hadn't any mind to further complicate things. A wave of murmurs erupted through the men even Matt had added his share of thought of what exactly happened with Lawliet, not that they had anything better to do since the whole planning of their next drug encounter was finalized, except Mello who just stared on at the raven and Mr. Fumia darting his eyes back and forth to the blond and to Lawliet.

Lawliet, at the top of the stairs, stopped and twisted his head to look at Mello and gave him a very small smile before turning back around and stepping inside his room.

'_Mello….can't believe you are my brother…' _

* * *

AN: Uh….the Light part thingy about him imagining him and L together…I'm sorry if that part was so OOC and cheesy and stupid and anything else but I don't know I just felt the need for it. Anyway, big cliffy there and I'm so Please excuse my language fucking sorry and I feel so bad that this chapter took me about a month to make and like it's so short and ): ….i'm sorry. I just really am. I hope you guys don't mind. **Please Review. **Oh… you guys are probably confused about that whole poem or whatever thingy after L said no to Light…yeah that's just some inside thinking of L and you know how intricate he is and stuff but yeah…it's pretty stupid but I made it out of my very own head. LOL yeah sorry :D oh and the MattxMello is definite **must have** because it's crazily important for my further chapters so if you don't like it or I make it sound really stupid please bear with me.


	16. Misa's Boyfriend

Pictures of You

I do not own Death Note or anything in this story.

Chapter 15: Misa's Boyfriend

**AN: **I don't know if any of you guys do or not but I add titles of songs here that I think will sound the best when reading the chapter especially my last one where I used "Stranger- Secondhand Serenade" the lyrics really go well with Light's rejection. Anyway so I recommend you searching them up and listening to them….they're quite depressing actually but this is a sad story so yeah :D Oh and…there may not be a happy ending. I don't like happy endings sometimes because every story I read ended up with something happy and so….i don't want to be like that. I'm so fricking psyched because I can't wait to go on to the next fight scene and do something so utterly heartbreaking and kill you guys in the spot :D BWAHAHAHHA LOOL! No sorry, I don't mean it but really…I'm going to do something really evil and if you guys hate me for it I don't really mind because it means my story is good because I do not want you to feel in the least bit that this story is going to be anything but eventful. So enough of my rambling ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER!!

_**Pieces of You – Epik High **_

Sleep would have been a glorious Messiah for the pasty male but his mind, like usual, adamantly refused to liquidate and so he sat in his unusual position stationary staring profusely at the glowing screen which presented luxurious images of hotel rooms in England. Sable globules scrutinized the room, creamy large columns unmistakably held up the ceiling, the floor patterned with checkered black and white, a rather large chandelier hung dangerously and accented the cherry oak furniture, its shadows elongating so much as to surpass its bearing and climb the adjoined walls. There was an abundance amount of famous Italian paintings pendent decoratively around the rooms and Lawliet could distinguish each of them as to be a replica of the original but nevertheless quite expensive indeed. He sighed and let his finger travel along the mouse pad to exit the internet server and closed the laptop.

"I can't believe I just did that. Reject Light? ….If only the situation was different I would be head over heels." Why were things so difficult for him? Why couldn't it be a fairytale from the start? He scoffed, like that would ever happen and now he had so much to think about. One, the actual death of his parents, two, Light…who he so wrongly rejected, three, his new found step-brother that would like nothing more than to literally beat the living hell out of him, and fourthly, to escape everything and start anew and now in order to solve all of the above problems he must first enact the fourth problem.

It surprised him to no bounds how strong he actually was, usually people facing these problems would be…broken, literally. But he? He was pushing everything aside and going along with the course of his life because that, to him, was the best solution, running away from problems was a huge relief. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and Lawliet re-opened another internet server and began typing away for more areas he could possibly live in.

'_Things will change, for the better.' _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Wow, Lawliet actually did that? Hn, he must be stupid because it's not like anybody else will go for him. That's like one in a million." Sniggering Mello's canines sank deeper into his chocolate as if he were a vampire feasting on the blood of his prey. Joining with him Miguel, Kenta, and Isamu (the one who spied on the two teens) laughed maliciously but Mr. Fumia and Matt, not daring to show as if they weren't enjoying the broken relationship, laughed feebly alongside. If it weren't for their relationship being so close Mello would've shrugged off the fact that Matt was laughing forcedly but he couldn't and so getting up from his seat beside Miguel the blond out-stretched his hand to Matt to indicating for him to get up. The red head grabbed his best friend's hand and let himself be pulled up as if he was a puppet.

"Dad, we're going to go home now. We'll see you later." Named male stopped his laughing gladly and placed a fatherly look of concern on his face.

"Wait, why are you guys leaving? Is something wrong? Are one of you feeling sick? Be-" Mello waved a hand to shoo off the worrisome line of thoughts and gave a small grin enough to see his lightly brown canines due to the chocolate sweetness.

"Don't worry dad everything's alright. Me and Matty are just going to go home…or to the coffee shop now that I think of it. I'm craving for some hot chocolate, how about you Matty?" The gamer nodded in response and slightly cringed when the blond wrapped an arm around his waist, for an odd reason Matt just felt as if Mello was going to hit him anytime soon because of his using Mello's shampoo but it seemed Mello had forgotten.

"Alright then, I'll see you at home. Oh and it's going to be cold outside so wear your jackets." Crap, were they ever stupid! On the way over to the Hideki mansion they hadn't bother to dress warmly for they were going to take a ride in the Audi and surely it was going to be warm in the car. Plus Mello was overly psyched in driving and therefore the ride there and back was going to be a very quick one. Mr. Fumia had to get home also and so it was apparent that he would be driving the car back, clearly because he was more responsible so all in all they were to walk home in the cold with no jackets what so ever.

Mello and Matt laughed sheepishly, glared at each other for a split second because they had reacted the same way making it seem as though they were identical twins with telepathic senses to further accentuate how close they really were (not like it was a bad thing, mind you!), then stared on apathetically at the single father for additional instructions.

"….Well I'm not gonna just wave my magic wand and bring you jackets. It's too bad for you boys then, either wait for me or go home by yourself." The couple groaned in frustration and stomped to the doorway only to be stopped by Miguel.

"Hold on, you can borrow Lawliet's jacket I'm sure he won't mind." The raven got up from his seat and ambled over to a closet and began searching for the younger raven's jacket. Mello, however, disliked the idea having to wear the pale boy's garments and nudged Matt's side to scrunch his face up into a face of distaste. The red head shook his head in disappointment for the lack of appreciation of being saved from freezing to death and silently stared onwards until Miguel came out with a mid-thigh length black coat.

Aside from it's length it was quite small, very small actually and Mello looked downwards and felt his stomach as evaluating if he would be able to fit in and sadly, to his dismay, it wouldn't. _'Damn that boy's tiny….or am I fat? No, he's an anorexic I'm normal.' _ Cerulean orbs studied Matt's form and widened as he realized the red head would fit snuggly inside the tiny coat. Miguel approached them and, as if he knew exactly that the blond wouldn't be able to wear the coat, handed it to Matt with a smile before sitting back on the couch and continuing the rambling story amongst the other elders.

Mello reddened in anger and snatched the black clothing away from Matt's arms. He would be damned if he couldn't manage to fit inside of it. Stuffing his right arm fully inside the jacket Mello realized he couldn't reach for the left arm hole because of it dangling behind his back. Matt began to snicker but shut up just as quick for he received one of the most deathly glare ever from the blond boy that he thought the sapphire blue of his eyes turned ruby red for a split second.

"Um…Mello I don't think you'll fi-"

"I WILL FIT, NOW SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" Mello furiously started to twirl around in a circle trying to reach for the other arm, Matt couldn't help but burst out laughing some more and when the blond finally caught the left arm without any rationality he shoved his left arm inside the hole where a loud rip resounded off the walls of the mansion. A long subdued silence followed after and all eyes were on Mello's embarrassed and shocked face, even Matt stopped laughing, his mouth opened wide gaping at his best friend's stupidity. As if the blond had ripped his pants- not that was going to be too hard to believe due to the extreme tightness of the article- Matt hurriedly ushered the stunned flaxen haired boy out of the mansion and into the blistering cold autumn night.

The shrill glacial howling winds that hit them made them cold to the bone and the fact that they have no jacket, or jacket without a hole, made it even worse. Sometimes Mello's stubbornness over-ridded his actual intelligence, irrational or not, and that was when they most likely get in trouble. There was an erupted haughtily laughter inside the mansion and Mello, very aware they were hysterical because of him, frowned before trudging down the steps and onto the lane directing them to the exit of the Hideki property.

Mello gasped as he felt two arms wrap around him tightly and a chin resting on his shoulder, the warm breath of the perpetrator tickling his neck.

"Mello, there's no need to get upset. You're not fat." He would've shoved Matt away and yell obscenities at him saying that he never did think he was in the least bit fat and that Matt was being stupid but the sheer warmth he felt made him stop from doing so. He sighed and began to walk even though the red head was pretty much clinging to his body as a inadequate replacement for the cozy black jacket he could've had wrapped around him instead.

The walk to the coffee shop was very interesting, at least to Matt's eyes for Mello it was disturbing and made him feel even more insecure about his weight, though it wasn't in the least bit the case as to why the pair kept receiving stares. The fact that two boys dressed inappropriately for the cold weather, and it showing quite well due to the apparent redness on each of their exposed skins (mainly Mello), whilst one of the boys attached to the other so tightly while the other dragged them both, and the one-sided blatant voice laughing and talking to the other who whispered in the loud-mouthed ear's obviously giving off the demeanor of an insecure blond boy.

"Why are they all staring at me, Matt? See! I am fat and you holding onto a fat boy is making you-" In that moment the red head twirled Mello around to face him and stared deeply into the cerulean orbs. He absolutely despised it when the blond boy acted so…feminine and he would do anything just to shut the boy up.

"Mello….You. Are. Not. Fat. Get that in you brain okay?" Matt shoved Mello in through the door of the café and prepared himself for an annoyingly painful night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The usual warmth of a woman's cooking and presence engulfed him and coaxed him to further approach his tolerable living environment and tonight was no difference. Isamu bent down to give a lengthy and loving kiss to his wife, Takada, before taking in a large and obviously superfluous inhalant breath of the aroma of a well-cooked meal lingering in the air. Takada smiled conspicuously and gave one quick peck on the cheek to the man facing her before shuffling out of the room and calling out enticingly for the little "rascal" , their son, to come out and wash up for dinner.

He sat himself at the small circular table and awaited patiently for Takada to return, which wasn't too long because the woman he loved came in with a goofily smiling child beside her.

"DADDY!!" The tiny amber child jumped on his lap and he had no actual time to prepare himself and so he let out a loud "Oof" as 65 pounds plopped down roughly on his legs. Oh yes, he missed his family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light groaned as light split in through the windows and the ceremoniously chirping of birds and their morning songs reverberated in his ear. Although others were waking up to a wondrous sunlight and warmth which was considered quite miraculous due to the consistent ferocity of the billowing cold Light Yagami felt as if a gray, no, black cloud hovered above his head and engulfed him in its pure solitude. He felt a pang in his heart as he recalled the droning monotonous refusal from the, assumed, callous raven. The auburn haired male never in his life felt such a mixed batch of emotions, because he usually was in control of his ambiance, that he didn't know how to react to it. Lawliet, however, seems to be so dominant on whatever goes around him that he felt so inferior compared to him.

Why was he so naïve that he couldn't see over the dense incarceration of his ego that Lawliet Hideki wouldn't like a guy like him? Even though others could not see in the slightest what could possibly be Light's faults Lawliet seemed to catch the impression and thus rejected him before it was too late. Though he would never admit it, (and that adds a tally to one of many flaws) due to the extreme pompousness of his persona, inwardly he loved the way everybody cast him as a heaven sent fortune but the way Lawliet treated him, once of mysterious teasing to annoying him to no bounds as if they were old couples, it felt….better. Now he ruined it all by that stupid proclamation!

Self-pity and resentment surged through his veins and cloaked him in a entirety of darkness, or so it felt. There was nothing more that could be done but…..Light blinked several times as he completely remembered what his goal was that was shoved away insignificant when it was truly important!

"Miguel…." Even if Lawliet considered Light as to be nothing more to him than a distant, physically and mentally, "friend" Light couldn't throw away what affectionate feelings he felt for the man. The unemotional being did indeed bestir a longing in his heart but that would have to be severed….sooner or later. He sighed, he was not one to lose but ever since the incident last night he decided that….things would turn out for the best if he didn't meddle in Lawliet's life. And so the auburn male got up from his bedding and started to dress.

'_Things will change for the better.'_

--

Despite the fact that life per se had become, once again, an utter bore Light had a distinct aura that something ominous was soon to happen and it anticipated him to limitless constraints and for additional anxiety Light had noticed, yet again, that the raven he was conspicuously trying to forget was not present to witness his change. Strenuously the auburn male heeded to the consistent lectures resonating from Mr. Toichi's mouth trying to smother the running atypical reverie of his mind.

'_Damn it, where is he…..He said that he'd see me at school, right? Damn you Lawliet.' _

"Sorry Mr. Toichi, my ride was delayed. I hope you understand." Caramel orbs shot up to see the raven standing, or as close as it was to standing, a finger inside his mouth, most likely sucking it like a baby, staring blankly at the professor before, what seemed to be a heart beat of a second, Lawliet came to sit beside Light. What was with this teen? Was he so malicious? The auburn male cursed himself as he felt his heart rate quicken exceptionally. Why this eccentric teen had such an effect on him was beyond his knowledge and it didn't help that the opposing man was completely oblivious…at least to an extent. Lawliet did know that Light had feelings for him thus the incident of asking him to the dance but he didn't know that the simple refusal only fueled Light's affection to him even more so that he might even define it to be…love.

"Hello Light-kun." Light wanted to ignore the whispering pale teen beside him but that would only display that he was upset and he would be damned if said male was to detect any signs of the negative demeanor.

"Hey." It came out exactly the way he wished it not, the apparent way his voice chided immediately made Lawliet react, not emotionally, at least for what he could detect, but physically because the raven focused his attention solely on the professor at the head of the class by turning his head to face the back of the man.

Yup, today was going to be very eventful.

--

"Misa, you're looking more beautiful than ever." His finger pushed a strand of immensely gold hair behind the ear of the love struck female before him and he shuddered as he was very well aware that this would be the doom of him. Misa squealed in delight and Light was immediately reminded of a police siren at the exceptionally high pitch of her voice. Why was he with the blond acting as if she was his inamorata in front of everybody? Oh the answer seems all too obvious. To catch the attention of a certain young male and alight the green eyed predicament to a prominent state but unfortunately all that he has ignited was the flames in other jealous females and males because of Misa.

"**Misa**, the first time I laid eyes on you I knew** you** were **my soul mate!**" Wow, and he thought he was a great actor! Lawliet was nearly in ear range and yet the male acted as if Light wasn't saying anything at all. For god's sake, normally if the person who asked you out (after being rejected by you yourself) began to recite cheesy love lines to another individual and especially to the opposite sex! Even after they displayed true affection to their same sex it would profusely allow some sort of reaction, including those that have, apparently, mastered the art (if you could call it that) of stoicism.

"AWWW, LIGHT-KUN!!!!! YOU ARE SO SWEET!" Aggravated, that the only antiphon he had received was from the fatuous blond, Light almost had the nerve to get up from his seat and take it upon himself to force a reaction out of Lawliet. He hadn't in any care how to accomplish the near impossible goal if only it resulted in his success. But the auburn haired male knew it as unwise and so therefore persisted in discreetly coaxing one out by going out of his comfort zone to whisper- though he spoke more louder than what was considered a whisper- sweet nothings to the obtuse Misa Amane.

Caramel orbs dashed to look at the raven as an amazing remedy for his eyes from the horrendous individual he had to maintain loving eye contact with. Light's eyelids drooped and unconsciously his mouth dropped open marginally, letting his lips rest from the constant plastered smile he had on before, whilst he ate up the magnificent sight before him.

Lawliet was leaning against an almost bare Sakura tree, his pallid complexion looking even more softer and salaciously (if it were with anybody else he would've been ashamed but since it was hidden in the compartments of his own mind and was never to be revealed he stood by the thought proudly.) pleasing, so pleasing that he would do anything to get his hands on it. His equivalently pale dexterous fingers turning each page of his burgundy hard cover novel, that Light recognized to be a yearly census of criminal statistics (how odd…he had that very same book.), and if it weren't for his vigilant eyes he wouldn't have detected the small curve of the slightly ruddy lips that were usually ghostly pale. The circumference of his fathomless steely orbs was camouflaged with the thick darkness of the bags underneath those very eyes. Light noticed that Lawliet's bangs were seemingly more longer and covered more of his beautiful angelic face than that was necessary and that Lawliet's eyes lifted higher from the pages of his book for a mere second before it fell back down.

How could such an aesthetic persona be ignored so greatly, that much perplexed him as he looked around him to see that nobody passed a sparing glance at the boy sitting underneath a tree so lonely. They all ignored him as if he were the tree itself! Planted there to grow and grow without any assistance or acknowledgement until concluded annoying and dangerous to others had it been finally apparent to the sightless beings. Light at an instant velocity was submerged in pure malevolence and it didn't help one bit that the touch of a pest of a woman was the thing that brought him out of his reverie.

Misa smiled at him and he could've cried in pain because of what he was going to say next but it was all going to worth it when Lawliet would get jealous and be his savior and save him from the clutches of the obtuse bitch, I mean witch! So Lawliet could save Light from the clutches of the obtuse **witch**. He would be scolded (finally for once in his life!) if he were ever to use such vulgar words especially if the words were meant for a woman! Taking in a deep breath and sending mental instructions to his ears to prepare for some intense dinning he requested something of Misa that he never thought he would once in his life.

"**Misa, would you like to go the dance with me?**" It wasn't for the obvious approval from Misa that he smiled so widely, no, it was the loud scoff that he immediately zeroed in as Lawliet and he could've jumped for a joy if it wasn't for the fact that it would totally blow his cover of "forgetting" Lawliet. Call him overly optimistic if you'd like, stupid perhaps, but it just seemed to Light that he could just go up to the raven right then and there and declare to the world that they were together and he will beat off any meddling fan girls of his, if not, Lawliet would.

Just as if the eternal luminosity that shined above his head arrived it disappeared in thin air and replaced by steely black overcast when after the resounding sound of the scornfulness departed from the pastel pale lips of the raven subsequently nothing happened at all. Would Lawliet come talk to him? Would Lawliet stop him from actually going with the blond? Would he even do anything?! Light wasn't sure at all because there was no sign of different movement from the raven except the scanning of his midnight black orbs over the pages of his novel and his dexterous digits grasping the top corner of each sepia paper and turning them. But he wasn't scathed at all and kept a constant view over the stubborn teen whilst continuing his painful act of ardor for Misa Amane.

"Oh Light-kun I knew you were just scared when you kept d…d…"

"Denying you." Light added with annoyance but masked it over with a thick juicy loving smile that made the blond blush immensely. Things seemed to be going extremely slowly for the caramel-haired teen possibly the reason was things were not in his factor. He called Lawliet stubborn but look at what he's doing right now! Unwilling to let go even though he promised himself a couple hours ago that he could forget about the raven in a mere second. Looks as if Light and Lawliet had more in common then acknowledged, the sheer dense cover of their unwavering stubbornness for one. Light stifled the yawn that was stealthily crawling up his throat as Misa babbled on and on about what time Light should pick them up, if the auburn male is going to rent a limo- she wouldn't have it any other way-, what their- he didn't consider them to be friends but merely acquaintances- friends would wear and et cetera.

"What are you planning to wear Light-kun?" The question was placed upon deaf ears for Light's eyes immediately widened and his mouth fell open as he felt a tender touch on his right shoulder, the accused fingers belonging to the prized raven. When had Lawliet gotten up from his seating to Light when the auburn-haired male hadn't even noticed was deduced to be when Misa had suffocated his hearing by the inept topics she discussed about.

Lawliet's eyes were as vacant as usual and he hadn't seemed to sense the ominous demeanor emanating from defensive blond as if he were pumped with morphine he could have easily subjugated Misa. He just stood there staring at Light, heeding no attention to the distorted visage glowering at him, for what seemed an eternity before the oddball raven spoke.

"Light-kun, may I talk to you…in _private_." Said male's lips began to quiver and he was commencing on mouthing some words when he felt nails digging into his biceps and somebody jerked his arm and squished into the warm crevice of Misa's breasts.

"Light-kun is not going with _you_ anywhere! He's with me so go away." After everything Light had to endure there was no way he'd let it all dissipate before his eyes so before he even thought it through the auburn-haired male yanked his arm away and shook it furiously as if something acidly was eating away at it and immediately grabbed onto Lawliet's arm. Which did in fact get Misa to gasp and the raven's eyes to widen.

"Yes. Yes, let's go somewhere and we can talk." The blond didn't even have a chance to protest before Light ran away dragging Lawliet with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How many times had Light looked up at the robin egg sky to repeatedly mutter his endearing gratitude for the heavens above was beyond him but it hadn't matter because now here he was, alone with the man that he loved with all his heart- Light shamelessly admitted that he was not able to forget the raven-. The auburn-haired male's eyebrows furrowed and he smiled as he analyzed Lawliet, it was confusing. Lawliet was far too obscure for others to understand but even if Lawliet was unwilling, Light could involuntarily understand the raven and right now he knew that the teen before him was….perturbed.

"Uh…Lawli-"

"Light-kun, I know that because of Miguel your father is now in the hospital and I…I can't help but feel responsible for it so, I apologize." The smile was kicked off his visage and a fairly large frown settled in its place as he realized that no, Lawliet was not here to accept Light's proclamation but for the events that happened in the past. He had already lost hope but what disturbed him the most was the fact that Lawliet was actually apologizing. Light began to inch closer to the raven haired boy.

"Law-"

"**Wait**, I'm not finished Light-kun. Don't interrupt me…" His practiced stern voice began to falter as the auburn-haired male began to walk closer and closer to himself with an odd gleam in his eyes but he cleared his throat and commenced again.

"I don't think I've really said this properly and I **know** that you didn't listen if I had done so but…" _'He's…too…close.' _It was as if Lawliet was saying something completely irrelevant and Light didn't care one little bit even though it had concerned him greatly. The raven wasn't even saying it in a kind and polite way, no, he was saying it in a rude way, way too rude to be used upon such a beautiful young man, inwardly and outwardly. At this moment the auburn-haired male was a mere feet away from himself and it hadn't seemed he was going to stop coming closer any time soon.

"Stop trying to make me jealous. I'm not jealous and honestly I could care less about you-" Lawliet gasped, his midnight black orbs widened to such an extent it seemed unnatural, a thick hot red blush covered his face as Light closed the distance between their bodies with a firm kiss. He felt Light's lips move enticingly over his and a wet appendage dashed across his bottom lip enticingly, coaxing his own to part but he was too shocked to move. Obviously his façade hadn't worked about completely severing their relationship and he was…glad.

Light seemed annoyed that Lawliet hadn't yet responded and bit down on the pasty lips, which for the second time, Lawliet gasped but was muffled when the auburn-haired male pounced back at his mouth, this time permitted to roam around the other's hot cavernous mouth.

'_No, no, no. I…He can't, no. What is he doing? We shouldn't do this. This shouldn't be happening. No. Not now.' _ Lawliet placed both hands on Light's chest and without a second thought, pushed the auburn-haired male away from him. He hadn't meant to push him that hard but it seemed he wasn't fully aware of his own strength; Light fell to the ground on his rear and winced as he felt the coarse concrete scrape his hands and leave white marks. Even after what the raven had done to Light the teen still smiled and it infuriated him!

"You taste good, Lawliet." In the fierce cold of this autumn's afternoon named male couldn't help but feel as if he were sweating and the involuntary reddening of his face did _not_ help at all. Oh, how he wished they could kiss again. Lawliet dreamt about this day from the moment he saw the heartthrob Light and now when it actually, in a million to one chances, had happened he pushed Light away? Who in their right mind would do that? Certainly not him but he did.

Light hadn't bothered to even get up from his uncomfortable seat as he did one last glance over at the immobile raven that stood before him. Lawliet's hands were still in the position they were when they pushed Light away and it seemed like the pale boy was a statue at first for his hands didn't falter. At last he let them droop, as if all the strength used to keep them up was drained out and it was just a boneless muscle.

"You know….I didn't take whatever you said to me right now to heart. I know you were lying. For what? I couldn't possibly understand since your life is oh so complicated." Lawliet continued to stand and muttered nothing in rebuttal, his head was now drooping as well and Light was reminded of a wilted sunflower.

"If you wanna say whatever it was about you hating me then why not say it with no emotion? Why not say it with that block of ice you call for a heart? Why not-" Like he hadn't expected it. Light instantaneously launched at Lawliet as the raven collapsed in his arm. It was quite apparent that the pale boy was getting weak. Was he eating properly? Sleeping properly? Over-working? He scoffed inwardly. Physically he could tell but if it weren't for that it'd be hard since the raven would do nothing but tell him various assortments of lies.

"Let go of me Light-kun. I'm just tired, now **let go.**" But Light made no further movements, he just held Lawliet in his arms, savoring each and every second. Though, Lawliet wasn't going to put up with this and so grasping onto the two wrists that bounded him down he yanked them away from his form and got up.

"I told you to leave me alone Light-kun so, **please**, respect my wishes."

"Why don't you ever think about anybody but yourself? Do you know how I feel? Every time you act as if you like me or something then when I act upon it you just push me away?" He kissed him, he held him in his arms, and now? Now he wanted to beat the living hell out of him because as of right now he despised the loathsome raven. Lawliet actually had the audacity to begin to laugh at this moment! It was…scary. How could such a stoic individual be so random with its emotions? Possibly the whole restriction of displaying moods jumbled his mind and now he didn't know how to act in what types of situation.

"Isn't that exactly how you treat your _soul mate_, Light-kun? Why, weren't you stating your dire affection towards Misa Amane about a several minutes ago?"

"It was an act for god's sake! How could I like somebody like _that?!_ It's you. You're who I like….who I really, really like." _'Please….' _ Maybe smiling would help? Should he kiss him again? Hah, no. He'd certainly be hurt and yelled at again. Light just wanted to be with Lawliet. That's all he wanted, needed. But it seemed that the raven wouldn't allow that and the immense pain he felt caught him off guard that he had to clench hard on his hands to keep himself stable.

"Get this through your thick pompous annoying head. I. Don't. Like. **You.**" Light shut his eyes, gripped hard onto the side of his jeans, and lowered himself back to the ground. He did not want to see Lawliet's retreating figure…it was too much.

'_Sad story.' _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**AN: **Yeah, sorry about the kiss scene. Not that amazing. My first attempt. I tried doing some practicing and looking at other stories and seeing how they did it but my internet got ruined and so I couldn't update my story before November. So I apologize. Cheesy? I don't know, you tell me. I'll make it better with only my readers help. Well, the **deadline** to voting on how many times I update my story is going to be when I upload chapter 16. As of right now I think the option of me updating whenever I feel it to be correct is winning. It's your choice not mine, I'm just here to please you guys. :3 And also, **please review.**


End file.
